The Irresistibility Potion
by EphesusX
Summary: A Dramoine story with a twist - Pansy makes a potion for her to be irresistable to Draco and one to make Hermione look vulgar to him...until it all goes horribly wrong for Pansy and Hermione drinks the Irresistibility Potion...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks J

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 1**

"Urg!!! I _hate _Hermione Granger!!!" Pansy Parkinson screamed as she entered the girl's bathroom. She threw down her bag and fell to the floor.

"Why…?" Mertyl asked curiously.

"None of your business Mertyl, go away!" Pansy snapped and took a huge book out of her bag.

She pulled out a little bowl and started mixing things together, from ear wax flavoured beans to eggs, all different shapes and sizes.

When she was finally done, she poured it all into a mixer and shook it well.

"Going to curse her, are you?" Mertyl asked.

"Not really, just make Malfoy stop drooling over her _every time_ he sees her! I mean, he's forever being mean to her, but I'm sure that's his way of flirting with her!"

Mertyl laughed. "Hermione wouldn't look at him twice."

"Oh see, that's where you're wrong. I'm sure she has a thing for him just as bad as he has for her!"

"But not after you do the potion, right?"

"Right! I've made two. One is for irresistibility that I will be taking and the other for her to be unappealing, almost vulgar to him."

"But how are you going to make Hermione drink the potion?"

Pansy's head dropped into her hands. "I don't know!" she cried.

When Mertyl noticed that she was actually sobbing after a while, she felt bad. "OK I'll make her drink it."

"Really?!" Pansy asked.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do."

"Wonderful!" With that, Pansy handed over the potions to Mertyl. "I'll come back for mine after Hermione drank hers." She said and walked out of the bathroom.

* * * * * * *

"It's not Ginny's fault she's a know-it-all…" Ron was cut off as they walked into the bathroom.

"Helloooo dearies…" Moaning Mertyl sang as she came out of hiding.

"Hi Mertyl." Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"Hermione…I need a favour from you…"

Hermione looked at her as she put her stuff down to sit on the bathroom floor.

"Yes?"

"One of the Hufflepuff girls left a couple of stuff here and I tried out a truth potion. I hadn't done a potion since I died, so I was just wondering if you would help me test it out…?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Uh…sure Mertyl. It's _just_ a truth spell, right?"

"Oh yes!" she lied.

Hermione nodded. "OK."

Mertyl flew into one of the bathroom stalls and grabbed one of the vials with the potion in. She flew back to Hermione and handed it to her.

Hermione smelt it and examined it. "You mixed a hypocrite egg with a dragon egg, right?" she asked.

Mertyl nodded. "OK then it should work fine." Hermione said and took a tiny gulp.

Mertyl smiled. "OK so Hermione, we all know you have a thing for me. Now you can tell me how you feel about me…" Ron laughed.

Hermione threw her head back as she laughed. "I don't have feelings for you Ron."

Harry laughed at Ron's disgusted face. "OK then! Any feelings for Harry then?"

Hermione giggled. "Nope, he's my friend too, you know."

"Hermione, is your hair straight?" Harry asked, testing it out. Everyone knew her hair was naturally curly.

"Yes it's naturally straight." She lied. All three of them looked at Mertyl.

"That wasn't a truth potion, Mertyl!" Hermione cried.

Mertyl let out a pathetic whimpering laugh and flew away.

Hermione panicked! "What potion _was_ that?"

Both Ron and Harry looked confused. "Whatever it was, couldn't be _that_ bad.

"She hasn't done potions in years, so it will be mild." Harry pointed out.

It didn't stop Hermione from shivering uneasily.

* * * * * * *

A few minutes after the three had left, Pansy ran into the bathroom.

"Did she take it?!" she asked excitedly.

Mertyl came out of one stall, her head down and her face sad.

"You're a mean person." She said.

"I know! Isn't it _wonderful_?!" Pansy laughed.

Mertyl handed over the other potion and flew back to the corner and watched how Pansy took a large gulp from the vial.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Pansy couldn't figure it out, but her hair wouldn't fall into place. She kept on blow-waving it, but it wouldn't. After a half an hour of trying, she gave up. She just wet her hair with a bit of moose. Not that it helped, there were more than one piece standing up. She got up with frustration and stormed off to breakfast…

Hermione on the other hand, didn't have a problem at all. She got up easily, her skin was glowing and for some odd reason, her hair felt silky, smooth and fell perfectly into place.

"You look gorgeous today Hermione." Ginny complimented her a breakfast.

"Thanks Ginny. For some reason I had no trouble with my hair at all today, it was like heaven! I just brushed it and it fell perfectly."

Eyes were burning onto Hermione. It was Malfoy. He was staring at her.

"Is it just me, or did Granger do something to her hair?" he said to his friends. Pansy jumped up to look. Granger looked beautiful. Her hair and skin were glowing and she looked amazing! "You, Pansy, on the other hand…you look like a wet rat. Didn't you brush your hair?"

Pansy panicked. "That _stupid _ghost got the potions mixed up!" she squealed and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with her?" Draco asked. Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads obliviously.

Pansy rushed to the girl's bathroom and slammed open the door.

"MERTYL!!" she cried.

Moaning Mertyl flew across the room, not knowing where to hide! "You gave _Hermione Granger _the irresistibility potion! You _twit_!"

"I'm sorry…" she said finally finding a place to sit by the window. "You never told me which is which."

Pansy was about to yell again, when she realised that she was right. She never did, and now she was doomed to be the _opposite _of the object of Draco's attraction. Forever?

"It should wear off…right?"

Mertyl raised her shoulders.

"It has to! I can't look like this forever!"

"Look it up in the book, it might say."

Pansy nodded. It should. She stormed away, leaving the ghost scared and alone again.

Back at breakfast, Hermione noticed all the attention she was getting and she loved it.

"Hermione, what skin products do you use?"

"Hermione, I've been trying for _ages_ to get my hair that straight, how did you do it?"

There were more, but they were all along those lines.

She looked up and noticed Draco staring at her still, a fire burning in his eyes to get closer to her. She shrugged and continued talking to the Gryffindor students who were so fascinated by her.

Then, they were off to first period.

The day went by amazingly.

Every teacher complimented her, every student wanted to know something from her and every boy seemed to be flirting with her.

It was overwhelming!  
Until she went to sit on the bridge after school to study. Somebody followed her, but she didn't know who. After about 15 minutes, she shrugged off the thought and continued to study.

Then she saw him. Blonde hair, bad attitude, aggressive walk; he walked onto the bridge, passing her. When she saw him, she knew it was him who followed her. "Why did you follow me, Malfoy…?" she asked him, her legs crossed as she lay against the castle on the bridge wall.

"Follow _you_? Don't flatter yourself Granger!" he snapped and was about to walk away.

"Oh I don't need to Malfoy…I saw you." She didn't, but something told her she did.

Draco shook his head and walked off. "…and why were you staring at me at breakfast?"

Draco froze in his steps. Hermione frowned at herself. Where did this new found confidence come from to just say what she felt?

He turned around and walked towards her. "I wasn't _staring_ at you."

"No? Well it sure looked like it. Just tell me why…" she urged.

He got angry; "Listen I told you…"

"Ooh, don't like to be pushed in a corner, huh?" she said with a sly grin on her face.

Draco felt himself almost smiling too, when he stopped himself.

"Leave me alone Mudblood." He whispered to her.

"I don't think you understand Malfoy…" She laughed in a flirtatious manner;

"…it's _you_ who can't leave _me _alone…"

With that, Draco gave her a dirty look and she winked at him.

He turned around aggressively and walked on.

Hermione was surprised at herself. She got Malfoy to lose a comeback for once, and it felt good! She suddenly had no intention to study anymore. She closed her book and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * * * * * *

Back in the bathroom, Pansy sat with the big brown book on her lap and skipped to page 540:

**The Irresistibility and Unappealing Potions**

**Warning: This potion does NOT wear off. It becomes permanent after 336 hours since it was used. The only way to reverse these potions is to drink a sample of the opposite opponent's blood.**

"Drink Hermione's blood?!" Pansy cried out loud.

"How are you going to convince her to do that? I mean, she must be having the time of her life right now!" Mertyl made clear.

"I know, I know! I only have 2 weeks, so I have to come up with something, fast!"

"Before it's too late and Draco's fallen madly in love with her."

Pansy panicked! She couldn't let that happen! Draco was her soul mate and no mudblood was going to get between them!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks J

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 3**

It was a Saturday, Hermione couldn't believe yet again, how perfect her hair fell. She sat and played with it for a while, until everyone was called for breakfast again.

She hooked her arm into Ginny's and they walked to the Great Hall.

"Everyone's staring at you…" Ginny whispered as they walked to their table.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" she laughed.

Ginny frowned, it wasn't like Hermione to like attention so much, but she looked happy and Ginny didn't mind that. Ginny looked up as they sat down and noticed Draco staring especially hard at Hermione. When he noticed her looking, he quickly shifted his gaze elsewhere.

"Hermione…" she started; "…this might sound, uhm…odd, but I think Draco fancies you." She said.

Hermione laughed; "Oh Ginny, don't be silly."

"I'm serious. The way he looks at you…it's not normal. Especially for somebody who pretends to have nothing but hate for you."

Hermione smiled. "He'll get over it once my good hair days are up. They're bound to run out sometime." She joked.

Ginny giggled; "I wouldn't mind those once in a while."

Then Ginny noticed Pansy; "Good grief, Pansy looks terrible!"

Hermione looked up and noticed Pansy Parkinson too. Her skin looked haggard, like she hadn't slept in a week, she looked thin and frail, her hair was a dirty mess and she had dark rings around her eyes. She noticed Hermione looking at her and gave her an evil glare. Hermione shifted her gaze away quickly, frightened by the site of Pansy.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Hermione said.

"I don't know, but she doesn't look well."

"Maybe we should speak to her?"

"Are you mad, Hermione? She's rude and will just shut us up."

"We'll just try."

"OK. Fine. After school." Ginny agreed.

* * * * * * *

After school came and by sheer luck Ginny and Hermione walked into Pansy in the hallway.

"Pansy! Just the person we wanted to see!" Hermione said as she saw her.

Pansy's eyes went like saucers. Hermione knew!

"Hermione listen to me please? It was a mistake!" she pleaded.

Hermione frowned and looked at Ginny. Ginny frowned too.

"What was a mistake Pansy?" Ginny asked.

Pansy realised that they didn't know and quickly changed the subject; "Uh…nothing. What were you going to say?" she asked.

Hermione laughed under her breath; "Um…we were just wondering…how you're feeling lately? You look very tired."

Pansy laughed; "Since when do you care how I _feel_, Granger?" she said cattily.

Hermione was shocked, here she was being nice.

"Since you look like the walking dead." She told her coldly.

Pansy stood up a little straighter. "Yet somehow, you seem to be getting more beautiful by the day. You want to tell me something, Granger?" She asked out loud.

Hermione frowned. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I don't know…maybe you cursed me?!"

Hermione gasped; "Why would I do that?!"

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione's after _my _boyfriend!"

"You have a boyfriend?" Hermione asked, this was news to her.

"Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend!"

"Excuse me?" his voice asked from behind her. She froze. If she weren't a mammal, she'd have laid an egg right there.

She turned around slowly and looked into his devilishly sexy eyes. "When did that happen?"

Pansy was embarrassed. Her face went as red as a tomato. "I…er…"

Ginny and Hermione just stood there. Blank expressions on their faces.

"I think we're gonna go…" Ginny said and they scattered.

Draco waited for his answer.

Pansy opened her mouth, but not words came out. She just ended up embarrassing herself even more by mouthing absolutely nothing. Then she realised that it was the potion. It was getting worse and worse. First her appearance and now it was her actions.

She had to think what to do, and fast!

"I have to go too!" she said and scattered away.

She ran to the girls' bathroom again. "Mertyl!" she called.

"Yes…?"

"The potion is getting stronger by the minute! How am I going to get a sample of Hermione's blood?"

Mertyl floated around a bit on her back as she thought. Pansy waited patiently, it's all she could do at that moment. "Wait till she's sleeping and cut her finger."

"We're not in the same house!"

"Well, what do you expect me to say?!" Mertyl blurted out; "Put glass in her food?!"

Pansy snapped her fingers. "That's it! Mertyl you're a genius!"

Supper time came and Pansy waited by the Slytherin table for the food to be served.

She felt a bit awkward sitting next to Malfoy, after what had happened, but she ignored it. Soon it would all be over and Malfoy would see her for the babe she once was. Hopefully.

She swished her wand under the table; "Frizonus Comaro…" she whispered loud.

Draco was about to ask her what she was doing, when she whole room froze.

Everybody stood still. She made time stop.

"Wingadium Leviosa!" she picked up a tiny glass on one of the pupils tables, levitated it ontop of Hermione's food and "Dremetus!", the glass burst onto her food.

Then the Frizonus Comaro spell wore off and everybody carried on with what they were doing. "Did you say something?" Draco asked her.

Pansy shook her head. "No."

"Oh. Pansy you look terrible. Eat something." He said to her.

Was that concern on Draco's face? Just a slight bit? She hoped so, but doubted it.

"Then Snape turns around and gives Longbottom the finger! It was hilarious!" Ron said.

Hermione laughed and took a bite of her food.

"Ouch!"

"What's the matter Herm…" before Harry could finish, he looked at her plate and saw all the pieces of glass in her food.

"Bloody hell!" he cried.

Hermione grabbed a napkin and spat the glass out of her mouth. Luckily it didn't cut her.

The whole of Gryffindor gasped as they realised what had happened!

Professor McGonnagall rushed to Hermione and looked at what happened. The whole hall was quiet now. "Who is responsible for this?!" she cried.

Silence.

Surely it wasn't the kitchen staff. There was never a problem like that at the school.

"Are you alright, Ms Granger?"

"Yes thank you professor."

Hermione wiped her mouth over and over again to make sure she wasn't cut.

"Luckily you didn't get cut." Harry said. He looked in his plate and also noticed fine pieces, and a few other students' around them also had.

McGonnagall shook her head in disbelief.

"If _anything_ like this ever happens again, I will make sure that person gets punished!"

Pansy sank in her seat, she didn't mean to make a scene, she really just wanted a little bit of blood, but she didn't even manage that!

She sat back in her seat and a tear rolled down her pale cheek. In 3 days it was the New Years Eve Ball, and she was going to go as an ogre. An ugly ogre and nobody would look at her, especially not Malfoy! She sighed. "What's wrong with you?" Draco snapped.

"Nothing, Draco. Nothing at all."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 4**

It had been 4 days already since she drank the potion. Hermione rolled in her bed; it worried her that the effects hadn't worn off yet. That was the only explanation for her great hair days, wonderful skin days and days filled with attention and confidence. She liked them, but she knew it had to come to an end sometime. Finally she shot up. Suddenly she felt dizzy from getting up so fast. "Stupid." She whispered to herself as she rubbed her head. She climbed out of bed and slipped on a pair of proper pants and a T shirt, in case somebody saw her. She was going for a walk. She climbed down the stairs and out the common room. She had no makeup on, but she didn't care. As she walked, holding onto her wand the paintings didn't even notice her walking past. She decided to go to the library and find out what the potion was that she drank. It was green-blue in colour, smelt funny and now she's gorgeous. That should be enough information.

"Lumos" she whispered and the light of her wand came on. She browsed around with her wand dimly lit. "What am I even looking for…?" she asked herself.

When she got to the Potions section, she stood still and looked closer.

**Vampire Cure Potions, Knott's Potions, Potions for Dummies **(?)**, Potions and The Dark Arts **and **Unknown Potions. **"Aha!" she whispered loudly.

She walked to the nearest table and opened the book. It was big and heavy. She lay on her arm and paged through it with her other one.

Page 15 talked about losing your hair with a green-blue potion. No.

Page 57 spoke of a potion that smelt funny that caused you to see into the future. Uh, no.

Page 105 said that all green-blue potions have minor side-effects, useful, but no.

Hermione yawned. This is pointless, she thought.

"Why are you up so late?" she heard behind her and she jumped off the chair, she got such a fright! The chair made a loud dragging noise! It was Draco! He grabbed her arm and they hid underneath the table. Hermione gasped! "Shush!" he said.

They heard the paintings complaining, but nobody else.

"Bloody children!"

When Draco realised he was still holding onto her arm, he quickly let go and jumped out from under the table. She got out too and fixed her hair. "I'm doing research, if you must know!" she whispered.

"On?"  
"None of your business! Go away."

He looked at her and smirked. "Fine."

"Wait, what are_ you _doing here then?" she asked curiously.

He looked at her and couldn't help but notice how gorgeously her face was lit by the wand. She looked at him and felt her heart skip a beat, noticing how attractive he found her. "I forgot my coat here." He said and pointed to his coat.

"What a coincidence we meet at the same time…" she smirked.

"Yes it is quite, maybe you should stop following me Hermione…"

Hermione froze. He had never said her first name before. He noticed her head cocking to one side and she was frowning. Shit. He said her first name! The only time he did that was in his head, when he was fantasizing about her secretly.

"Hermione?" she asked.

"I meant Granger!" he snapped uncomfortably.

"Uh huh…" she laughed. Oh how her laugh sent shivers up his spine. She smiled sneakily at the floor. He started to smile. She looked up quickly and noticed it. He looked away and his smile faded.

"Anyway…good night." He said and started to walk towards the door.

Hermione giggled. "What?" he asked, a bit of laughter in his tone as he looked back.

"Nothing." She said and smiled.

"Good night… Hermione." He ended and walked off.

Hermione felt herself in a daze…how could she have feelings for Draco? It didn't make sense, all this time she hated him. _Hated _him! Now she couldn't help but think of him. She closed the book, she didn't care what the spell was anymore, she didn't care about anything anymore, and she just needed to be with him! Hermione…the way he said it made her shiver. She smiled to herself. The fact that he said it more than once made it quite clear that he liked the reaction he got from her the first time. He liked her too, there she had no doubt.

She put the book away and got to bed, day 5 awaits…

* * * * * * *

A prefect got up from her seat at breakfast, Dumbledore just told her to hand out invitations to the New Years Eve Ball. She picked up a whole pile and blew them lightly out of her hands. The flew to their intended recipient and the all got the same letter:

**Dear Mr/Miss**

**You are formally invited to join our New Years Eve ball from 7pm to 2am on December 31****st****. Entrance is free. Come dressed in your best!**

Harry's eyes went wide! "I completely forgot! Now Cho's probably going with somebody else!"

Hermione shook her head. "Men!"

Ginny laughed. Ron looked at Hermione; "Well I've got an idea that might not turn out weird." He said.

Hermione raised her eyebrow; "Oh yes?"

"Well, Ginny can go with Harry and you can go with me. As friends, of coarse."

Hermione felt a bit of disappointment, she hoped Draco would ask her, but he would probably end up going with Pansy. She smiled.

"I have no problem with that, do you?" she asked Harry and Ginny.

They both shook their heads. "Perfect."

Back at the Slytherin table, Draco knew what was happening with Hermione, so he knew he would go alone. "Who are you going with Draco?" Pansy asked him.

"With Crabbe, right Crabbe?" he asked and put his arm around Crabbe's neck as a joke.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

Pansy didn't look amused.

"Oh lighten up Parkinson, I'm only joking." He said and rolled his eyes.

She flipped open her pocket mirror and looked at herself. It had been 5 days and she was just becoming more and more gaunt and ugly. Despite the piles of makeup she had on.

"I'm going _alone_." he said to her, so she could understand him clearly.

She snapped a look at him. "Fine arsehole! Go alone!" she jumped up from her seat and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Pansy's been acting really strange lately." Ron pointed out as he saw her storm out. "OK, well she _always_ acts strange, but she's really doing a brilliant job at it lately."

Hermione nodded; and she looked ill. She thought.

She had to find out what was wrong with Pansy, but she knew she wouldn't tell her.

Break time came and Hermione decided to go to the library once more, just to find out what was going on with her. Ginny offered to help her. "You're just having good days, is that so hard to believe?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's too good to be true." She said.

She had forgotten what page she was on before Malfoy interrupted her. Speaking of the devil, he came into the library.

Hermione caught a glimpse of him as she was paging through. Ginny was talking to her, but she wasn't taking note of what she was saying anymore. He walked in, as if in slow motion and his eyes were fixated on her.

Hermione felt her heart beating faster and her breaths slowing down and becoming louder.

Ginny noticed and looked behind her at what Hermione was looking at, when she saw it was Draco, she turned back and gave Hermione a shocked look.

"That's Draco Malfoy, Hermione." She reminded her.

"Oh, I know…" she said and sneered.

Ginny laughed sarcastically. "Oh this is just brilliant!"

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"He sees you getting more beautiful and popular by the day, and now he's seducing you to get some of that fame."

Hermione laughed. "Nonsence."

Ginny nodded; "Don't fall into his trap Herm…"

"Granger, Weasly." He greeted as he approached their table.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Malfoy." She said and gave him an evil glance.

"May I have a word with Granger please?"

Hermione's heart beat faster.

"Whatever you can say to her, you can say, I don't mind." Ginny snapped.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "Go away!" her stare implicated, but she didn't say it out loud.

Ginny sighed loudly and got up. "5 minutes!" she yelled at Draco.

He nodded slowly. Pathetic Weasly. He thought.

She left the library and Draco leaned over the table. "New Years Eve ball?"

Hermione smiled. "Too late, I'm going with Ron."

"Why?" he frowned.

"Because he asked me first." She laughed.

"So tell him you're going with me." He said in a matter of fact way.

Hermione shook her head; "I'm not like you Malfoy, I can't do that."

He got up from leaning on the table. "I see…" he said and folded his arms.

An awkward silence ensued. Draco stared at Hermione. "If that's your way of convincing me, it's not working." She grinned.

"Meet me at the Room Of Requirements after school…" he said, ignoring her.

"I'll see if I want to." She grinned slyly and he grinned back at her.

* * * * * * *

It felt like it took forever for school to end. Hermione was contemplating whether to meet Draco in the Room Of Requirements or not. She knew everybody would be cross with her, but she didn't care. Decided to go with her heart and all. She mocked herself.

On the way there, she imagined what he might've wanted.

She couldn't think of anything, but to persuade her to go with him to the ball.

Her friends all had to study for something, so nobody was concerned about where she was going. She herself needed to study Herbology, but decided not to. She knew she was extremely smart and would pass no matter what, so it didn't bother her in the least bit. Weird, considering she _always_ cared.

She passed a wall and it turned into a door almost instantly.

The Room Of Requirements.

Hermione swallowed hard. She pushed the door open and walked in.

There Draco was sitting on a chair over a big table, he seemed to be studying for something. She walked up to him slowly, even though she was tempted to almost run.

"Oh, hi…didn't see you there." He said, almost cheerfully as he saw her.

She nodded and looked at the books on the table. Curious.

"I wouldn't normally admit this…" he said abruptly. "…but I really suck at Potions."

Hermione smiled and sat next to him.

He explained that they needed to work on a potion that tamed wild beasts and that he didn't know how to do it. He had tried several times, but it never seemed to work.

"I almost set Mrs. Norris on fire. It was that bad!" He told her.

Hermione wanted to laugh, but it was all too good to be true. Why was he being so nice to her? Why did he take a liking to her so suddenly that he could even joke with her?

"Draco…" she started "…what gives? You're never this nice to me."

Draco was taken aback, he wasn't expecting that. He was quiet for a moment and he looked away.

"I…" he sighed, trying to explain to her "Well, I've always liked you, but lately…"

Hermione listened.

"…It's as if you're just too hard to ignore. It's like when I'm near you, I can almost taste your scent and you seem to look more amazing every day. It's like I…"

"No, Draco." Hermione stopped him.

He looked startled when she did.

"No what?" he asked.

"This isn't you. Something's wrong. Your father will kill you if he even finds out you're in the same room as a muggle-born."

"I don't care!" he cried. "Hermione…you know what a proud person I am, I would never say these things if I didn't mean them." He meant them alright.

Hermione felt herself getting closer to him.

He put a hand on her waist and got closer to her. "Hermione," he said under his breath.

Hermione felt like a doe in the headlights as she looked into his eyes.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met…" and with that, he kissed her passionately. She froze and when she noticed what was happening she didn't fight it. All of her insides were screaming with pleasure! So were his.

She felt it was wrong of her. It wasn't her that was beautiful, she thought. It was the potion that was doing it, but she decided not to care. All she cared about was this moment with him…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks! Sorry all the chapters aren't that big, I'm breaking it all down so I can post them faster. Hope you'll understand!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 5**

"The ball's tonight!" an overly excited Ravenclaw student squealed to her friends. Pansy was in the right mind to attack the girl! "Must be fun for the pretty girls." She thought out loud. "Not going then, are you?" Blaise asked. Pansy snapped a dirty look at him. "No!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Yes, whatever!" she said and carried on walking.

"I don't see what the problem is." Blaise said to her. She snapped an evil look as she looked at him, but he genuinely meant it. "What on _earth _do you mean Blaise?" she asked bitterly.

"Well, I mean…you look pale and all, but you're definitely not unattractive."

Pansy looked at Blaise with wide eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Is this you hitting on me Blaise?" she laughed.

Blaise blushed; "Of coarse not Pansy, just making conversation, is all."

She knew it was only Blaise, but it felt good to get a compliment. "Thanks for that." She said and carried on walking. If only that compliment was from Draco. She thought.

It had been 6 days since they took the potions; she swore that she was going to make a plan that night. She had noticed that she'd seen a lot less of Draco in the halls after school, also a lot less of Granger in the library. Very bad. Strangely enough, she had spent a lot of time in the library herself lately. Trying to find potions or spells that could help her get blood from Hermione; without her knowing about it. She also started reading about The Dark Arts more often, since she has no potential boyfriend-figure to follow around anymore. She got bored and started reading about Unicorns. Strange, but beautiful creatures. She shook her head when she realised that she was thinking about Unicorns and not Draco, she was somewhat disturbed. Must be the potion, she thought.

All the girls in class were psyched about the ball, some were describing their dresses, others were carrying on about the boys they were going with and it all got too much for Pansy. "Oh Pansy, you look ill." Luna Lovegood commented in her usual placid way as she saw her. Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yes I know, thank you Luna." She said sarcastically.

Luna smiled. "You're not going to the ball, are you?" she asked.

Pansy looked up from her book in frustration. "No."

Luna shook her head. "I can help you look nice tonight, if you'd let me."

Pansy paused for a moment and thought about it.

"Why would you do that for me?" she asked with attitude, frowning.

"Well, New Years Eve only comes once a year…" she smiled.

Pansy started to smile slightly. "Uh…OK…thanks…" she gave in.

"No problem. I'll meet you in the girl's lavatory after I'm finished."

* * * * * * *

Hermione's mother had sent her the most amazing dress she could ask for! It was the most beautiful evening gown she had ever seen! It was made out of a beautiful black and white corset with a black tie coming down from her neck that met up with the corset, and then material trailed down her waist and onto the floor. It was as perfect as Hermione imagined it, if not even more perfect!

She grinned and sat down in her dress robe to do Ginny's makeup.

"Ginny! Hurry up!" she called.

Ginny came flying into the room, worried sick! "What's wrong?!" Hermione asked.

"My mother is _so _thoughtless!" she cried.

"Why? What?!"

"She sent _this_…" she picked up a long green dress with big puffy sleeves. Hermione giggled.

"…and _this_!" then she pulled out a long black dress with a tea-cosy looking bottom.

Hermione burst out laughing! "We can fix this Gin, don't worry." She said between breaths.

"Can we?!" Ginny panicked.

"Watch this…" Hermione picked up her wand from her bed. "Cuttumpstrus!" she said and pointed to the green dress, magically the puffy sleeves fell off and a beautiful green dress was born! It was high by the neckline and now had no sleeves, which worked well with the dress.

"Wicked! Thank you Hermione, I need to keep that spell in mind." Ginny laughed.

Hermione grinned; "Now sit down so I can do your makeup!"

"Alright!" Ginny sat down and Hermione started painting at her face.

"Hermione…"

"Yes?"

"About Draco…you're not _seriously_ falling for his lies, are you?"

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, I…" she started.

"I'm listening."

"I know, give me second."

Ginny sat there, waiting patiently.

"Since the third year, I've just always had this…_thing_ for him. I guess it might just be a wee crush, or whatever. I'm only young once, I want to have fun, you know?"

Ginny laughed. "It's Malfoy you're talking about Herm, you surely know what kind of fun he's thinking of, right?"

Hermione smiled. "I know…"

* * * * * * *

"Hold still, this won't hurt a bit." Luna said to Pansy as she pulled out her wand.

"What are you going to do?"

"Gremanta…" she pointed to Pansy's face. All her stray eyebrows were magically plucked.

"Nice one." Pansy smiled as she looked in the bathroom mirror.

"Just one of the many beauty spells my mother taught me as a child." She smiled.

She couldn't make Pansy an oil-painting, but at the end of the day, she looked decent enough to attend the ball. She wore a plain yellow evening gown her mother sent her that looked quite pretty with her black hair.

"Thank you Luna, I owe you one." She smiled at herself in the mirror.

"No, no. You don't own me a thing." She smiled back at Pansy.

Pansy always thought Luna was a bit odd, but helping Pansy really made her seem mad, if not really, really nice too.

* * * * * * *

There they were at the ball. Hermione felt like more of a princess than she had ever before, she knew she looked better than she had in the fourth year for sure. By the looks she got, she knew everyone else knew it too. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her reflection in a portrait. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked! It was so unreal, that she almost found herself staring.

"My word…" she heard an astonished voice from behind her. She could hear it was Ron.

She turned around and smiled at him.

"Wow…" he said and his eyes widened.

"Oh stop it!" Hermione laughed.

"Oh, sorry." He laughed back. "I'm just pleased to have you as my date Ms. Granger."

Hermione cocked her head to one side; "Aww, and I am to have you as mine!" she smiled.

He grabbed her arm and whisked her on the dancefloor toward Harry. Harry looked gorgeous as usual, she thought.

"Wow Hermione, you look astounding!" he commented when he saw her.

She laughed; "You're all too kind!"

Ginny winked at Hermione.

Then a song from Nickleback started playing, it had a nice slow beat. Hermione looked for Draco, but there was no sign of him. "Wanna dance, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded and started dancing with him. Not long after, Harry danced with Ginny.

Ron couldn't dance, so there were a lot of giggles as they were attempting to dance. Harry and Ginny were almost floating to the music, Hermione was surprised that _Harry _could dance!

When the song was over, Hermione looked again, still no sign of Malfoy.

She started to get irritated, what's taking him so long?!

Ron laughed; "Well sorry about that."

Hermione smiled at him, he was very nice, but he wasn't boyfriend material to her. She looked around and noticed all the girls from school looking very pretty. Luna in her nude-coloured flapper-dress, Cho in her pretty little black number, Ginny in the newly reformed green dress and…Pansy in her cute little yellow frock. Pansy really looked nice, she had to admit, but she looked lost and alone as she wandered around.

Hermione walked back to Harry, Ginny and Ron who were standing by the refreshment table. "We seriously need to teach Ron how to dance…" Ginny laughed.

"Why? I was bloody brilliant!" he joked.

Hermione laughed; "You want a brew?" she asked them all as she flung around and accidentally hit somebody's drink over behind her.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" she said and turned around. Double shit, she thought. It was Pansy!

Her red juice had spilt all over her beautiful yellow outfit! Hermione felt like a fool!

"You_ idiot_!" Pansy squealed!

"Pansy, I know a spell to take it out, just hold still." Hermione told her and pulled out her wand.

Pansy looked extremely cross, but stood still for the sake of the evening.

She pointed the wand to the dress; "Umborida Lacomber…"

The stain didn't disappear, it went green. Both Hermione and Pansy's eyes widened.

Then Draco appeared out of nowhere! He came walking and both the girls froze. "Who let you out of your cage Pansy-dear?" he asked as he saw the mess on her dress.

She growled at Hermione!

Hermione panicked. "Sorry! Wrong spell, just hold still."

Pansy snapped! "LEAVE it!" she screamed. "You can have him! Who needs a pig like him _anyway_!" she screamed as she looked at Draco.

She stormed off, with the entire hall looking at her blankly.

Hermione swallowed hard.

Pansy ran out of the hall and onto the stairs, the staircase moved, just as she was about to get off. "_You almost got me killed!_" she screamed at the staircase. Silly, she knew, but she didn't care. There wasn't anyone to see or hear her anyway, and if they did, so what? She humiliated herself enough and the evening had just begun.

She started sobbing hysterically as she waited for the stairs to return to where she wanted to get off. Eventually it did and she walked slowly, pathetically slowly. She had the urge to just jump off the rails, but remembered that she wasn't psycho. Close enough, but not yet. Even if she did, one of the ghosts would probably rescue her and tell the teachers that she was insane. So she continued walking until she came to the Slytherin common room.

She walked towards the fireplace and plopped down. She just sat there, staring into the fire, in her pretty little yellow dress with a horrible green stain on it.

"Pansy?" she heard. "Go away." She said, in her voice you could hear that she was crying. "What's wrong?" the voice asked and when he came around to look at her, she saw it was Blaise. Her mascara was running down her cheeks lightly.

"Nothing." She said and wiped her cheek.

"Well 'nothing's' never made you cry before…"

She looked up at him. He was unusually nice to her lately. Probably felt sorry for her, but at that moment she didn't care. "Just leave me alone, all you Slytherin boys are the same."

Blaise frowned. "Referring to Draco again?"

She closed her eyes, even the name made her heart bleed. Blaise sat next to her.

"I can promise you one thing Pansy…" he said as he sat close to her.

Pansy opened her eyes and looked at Blaise. He was really close to her and she didn't mind as she looked into his gorgeous eyes. She only now realised how gorgeous they actually were. How gorgeous _he_ actually was. Draco was blocking him out of her sight all this time. "What's that Blaise…?" she asked, suddenly engulfed in his gorgeous eyes.

"…not all Slytherin boys are the same…" he told her and leaned in for a long and luscious kiss. Pansy paused, taking in the kiss first before enjoying it…and when she did, oh did she enjoy it, suddenly all her thoughts about Draco Malfoy disappeared…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks! Sorry all the chapters aren't that big, I'm breaking it all down so I can post them faster. Hope you'll understand!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione went to sit outside, it had looked like she'd done it on purpose because she fancied Draco. She didn't know everyone basically knew until a Ravenclaw girl sneered; "She only did it to impress Draco!"

When she heard that, she stormed outside the castle and she ran to the Transfiguration Courtyard. She sat on a nearby stone and her tears ran down her cheeks. Draco followed her. "Hermione wait!" he called, but she ignored him.

When he finally reached her, he sat next to her. At first there was only silence as he watched the tears fall down her cheeks. She looked so vulnerable, and it broke his heart.

"You were _monumentally_ cruel to her." She said in disgust as she looked at him.

He frowned, as if confused; "I thought you did it on purpose at first…"

Hermione gasped! "Draco, I would never do something like that on purpose!"

"Oh…I just gathered, because you like me…"

"My life doesn't revolve around liking you Draco!" she snapped.

"Ha! Could've fooled me!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not stupid Hermione, it's so obvious that you conquered up some potion to make yourself more beautiful everyday and make Pansy as hideous as she's become." He snapped.

Hermione frowned; "I would never do that Draco." But it did make sense.

She was so stupid, why hadn't she thought of that before? The potion she drank was some sort of beauty potion…

"I thought you wouldn't too, but now I'm not too sure…"

"Draco!" there was no convincing him, although she would've liked to try.

He looked at her. "Whether you did or didn't, I don't care…I still have very strong feelings for you." He said, looking away, as if cross that he just said it.

Hermione wiped her face as she looked at his gorgeous face that had returned to look at her. He slowly picked up his hand and helped her by also wiping her cheek and letting his hand rest on her face.

He leaned in slowly. Then kissed her lightly…she kept her eyes open. Trying to take it all in. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste of her sweet, soft lips.

Then he leaned in closer and kissed her deeper and more passionately.

Hermione didn't fight it, if anything, she probably wanted it more than he did. She kissed him back, first slowly and then it was like a fire roaring as they kissed, so intense. His hands were held tightly around her little waist, her hands were wandering in his white-blonde hair.

Suddenly she pulled back, she felt someone looking at them.

It was Ron.

He was looking from a distance and shook his head. Hermione gasped!

"Ron! Wait!" she said and got up to run after him.

Draco smirked and wiped his mouth. "Leave him. Come here." His eyes were hungry for her and she felt like jumping back into his arms, but she knew it would be wrong of her to leave Ron like that.

"I'll be back now!" she cried and ran after Ron.

"Ron!"

He continued to walk, ignoring her.

"Ron, listen to me!" she cried as she reached up to him.

"Why? You know he's using you just because of your new-found popularity!"

Hermione snapped; "No he's not!"

Ron lifted his shoulders and walked on.

"Ron, please don't be mad at me?" she pleaded; he was still one of her best friends.

He stopped and looked at her. He sighed. "Need I remind you, that you're kissing Draco Malfoy?!"

Hermione looked down at the floor, as if ashamed about it. "I…know."

Ron saw the look on her face and had sympathy. She had feelings for Draco that she couldn't help, he realised. "Just…don't get hurt, OK?" he said, as if lecturing her.

Hermione smiled at him and hugged him. "I won't Ronald…"

Ron pulled away from her without hugging her back.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." He said, still upset as he walked off.

* * * * * * *

Pansy pulled away slowly from Blaise, eyes closed, still hypnotized by the kiss. He smiled slyly. Pansy opened her eyes and looked straight at his sexy smile. He was so much hotter than Draco! She smiled back, half blushing. She looked away into the fire.

"Why now?" she asked and looked at him. He was wearing a black tux and he looked absolutely dashing.

"Why now what?"

"Why haven't we done this before, when I was still…nice looking." She half laughed.

He smirked; "Maybe because Malfoy was in my way. Now you know what he really is…"

Pansy frowned. "He's your…"

"Best friend? Yeah I know, but he's cruel. Very cruel. Especially to you." He said.

Pansy nodded, wasn't that just the truth? He smiled at her.

"I've always thought you were gorgeous…" he said and leaned in closer.

She just looked at him. "Even with a pale face, dark rings around my eyes and stained yellow-green dress? Really?"

He smiled wider. "Yes, if not more…" he replied.

Pansy felt her heart sink and her smile widen. She was absolutely blown away!

She jumped onto him kissed him ferociously! He didn't mind, of course. He kissed her back and before they knew it, they were rolling on the floor, making out.

"Pansy? Blaise?" Goyle said as he came into the common room. He looked at them with his mouth wide open! Pansy was leaning over a very pleased-looking Blaise, who was half-laying, half-sitting on the floor. His tie was loose and her hair was messy. They both looked at Goyle in horror!

"Oh, Hi there…er…Goyle." Blaise said and threw up his hand in greeting.

Pansy laughed, she couldn't hold it in.

"Well…um…I'm off to bed then! Good night!" he said quickly and walked to the boys room in a bit of a shock. As he disappeared, they both burst out laughing.

* * * * * * *

It was 4 more minutes before midnight, Hermione and Draco had been outside most of the evening talking and embracing each other.

"Do you want to go back inside?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No…they'll stare at us."

"So?"

Hermione looked at him and shrugged. "Alright." She said and got up.

Draco slipped his hand into hers and gripped it tightly. They walked to the hall and Hermione felt herself hiding behind Draco. "Don't be scared…" he smiled as he glared at her. Hermione loved his smile, it was so rare, but so gorgeous.

As they entered the hall, Hermione held her breath. It's as if time stopped and everyone was staring at them. In her mind the music stopped playing too, but she quickly let herself know she was being paranoid and the music came flowing through her ears again.

Then she saw Ron standing next to Harry and Ginny, not looking very impressed. He pointed to her and she just saw Harry's eyes grow wide. "Relax Hermione…" Draco said to her and squeezed her hand lightly. She looked up at him and breathed in slowly.

Almost as if on cue, the music changed to something slow and nice. Draco pulled Hermione close to him and started dancing with her. All eyes on them. The students who were dancing were watching them too.

Hermione felt her strange confidence coming back and she flipped her hair, signalling that she didn't care who was watching. Draco grinned, realising that she'd calmed down. He gripped her waist tightly and she held him around his neck. She played with his blonde hair as she looked deep into his eyes. He shook his head slightly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I can't believe how long I've waited to be with you." He said, almost whispering it.

She tightened her grip a little more around his neck and brought his lips closer to hers. "Neither can I." she said and kissed him in front of the entire school.

Gasps were heard all over the hall! Hermione grinned against Draco's lips, she loved him – and she didn't care who knew!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 7**

It's been a week since she drank the potion, but it's only done her good so far. Hermione sat in Potions and pretended to listen to Snape, but all she could think of was what Draco was doing. He was in the same class, but he sat behind her in the corner. She was tapping her pencil on the desk and resting on her hand when a note came flying her way and onto her desk. She frowned and turned to see where it had come from. Draco raised his eyebrow as if signalling to her that it was him who sent it. She opened the note;

_Thanks for your help with potions gorgeous…wanna help me with Herbology after school again? Same time, same place?_

Hermione grinned. _Yes_ was all she wrote back and blew it over to him again.

"Miss Granger…?" Professor Snape called and Hermione almost jumped out of her skin.

"Uh, yes Professor?"

"I asked you; what the main and most important ingredient is for a healing potion?"

Hermione almost instantly answered him when it dawned on her; she had no idea!

She panicked! "Uhm well…it must be daisy petals, of coarse." She said quickly.

Snape frowned. "No Miss Granger. Try. Again."

"Oh! Sorry wrong potion, it's tulip petals!"

Everyone started whispering among themselves. Hermione Granger actually got an answer wrong. Twice!

"No that's wrong again." He told her in shock.

Then an unexpected hand shot up in frustration of her stupidity.

"Miss Parkinson?"

Everyone in class frowned. "Since when does Pansy know anything?" Ron asked.

"The _correct _answer is crispy butterfly wings. Preferably the red ones."

Professor Snape nodded slowly with a frown; "Why the red ones preferably?"

"Because the red butterfly is related to the red fairy, who is also known as the healing fairy, sir."

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?" Draco asked her. She sat right in front of him. She sneered at Hermione, who was shocked and horrified at what had just happened.

Snape tried to hide his shock, but it was pretty unbelievable for him too…

"A quick test!" he called.

"Ah!" he heard the whole class cry. "Just a little test to see how much you've been paying _attention_" he slammed the books down on Ron's table, making him jump out of his daydream "in my classes…"

* * * * * * *

A few hours later, Snape asked Hermione to come with him to his office.

She obliged and found herself in his office, like a prisoner being interrogated. "Your grades are slipping miserably, Miss Granger." He said as he was leaning in his chair and threw her book lightly so that it floated into her hands. She opened it and her score was 18 out of 50. She gasped! "Merlin! This is terrible!" he cried out, as if looking at someone else's report, who had done terribly.

Snape shook his head. "Now I'm not the one you should be talking to this about, so I'll just give you my point of view." He said in his manner that made her feel like she was a complete idiot. "If it's boys, Miss Granger, I suggest you sort that out so that it doesn't mess with your studies, or more marks like this will prevail and from what I hear, the other teachers are also saying you're failing. You don't want your parents to know that you're failing, do you?" he asked, a little bit or sarcasm in his voice.

She shook her head quickly. "Not at all Professor Snape!"

"Good, well then _do something about your marks_." He said in a slow, demanding voice.

"Yes, sir." She nodded fast, she was in so much shock, she felt like she was going to faint!

"You may go now." He told her and opened the door with his wand as he pulled out the next book to mark.

Hermione walked out, her heart beating a million miles per hour. Water, she needed water! She walked quickly down to the prefect's bathroom, almost running as she walked toward the door. She ran to the tap and drank ferociously on the water coming out of it. Without her knowing, Ginny followed her.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" she asked as she entered the bathroom.

Hermione snapped up from drinking the water, her eyes puffy and she was breathing heavily, as if having an asthma attack.

Ginny walked closer to her and hugged her tightly. Hermione hugged her back and started sobbing in her shoulder. "I…I studied the healing potion…I did!" she cried and stammered.

Ginny then she saw Mertyl hiding in one of the stalls, looking at them. "Don't look now, but Mertyl is staring at us." She whispered.

"Mertyl? Mertyl!" Hermione snapped up a vengeful look on her face as she looked at the petrified ghost.

Mertyl looked scared and remorseful as she just stood there. "Honestly, Hermione…I didn't think you would be so upset, you got the better potion, after all…" she said, coming out of hiding slowly. Hermione rushed up to Mertyl as if about to attack her!

Mertyl flew away and onto the windowsill. "_You_ did this to me!!" she screamed at Mertyl, almost sounding possessed.

"It wasn't me Hermione! I swear!" Mertyl sobbed and screamed.

"Who was it then?" Ginny asked.

"Pansy Parkinson…" she squealed, like a mouse about to be hunted by a big cat.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and frowned. "Why on earth would Pansy do it, if she's turning hideous through it?!" Hermione asked, fuming.

"I'll only tell you if you sit down and don't attack me…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and almost instantly sat down on the floor. Ginny stayed standing.

"You won't attack m…"

"Mertyl get to the point!" Hermione yelled impatiently.

"Sorry…well she made some potions and one was supposed to make you ugly and her beautiful, but it backfired." She said in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

Hermione frowned; "I'm supposed to believe that? Why would she do that?"

"Because her little Draco is in love with you, and she doesn't like it." She pointed out.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Wait…what?"

"Yes…well what's the problem then? Draco is the most charming…and handsome…and…" Mertyl went into a daze "…well you get what I mean, why are you so upset?"

"Because I'm failing! I'm turning stupid and Pansy's turning clever!"

"Oh…and that's bad, how?"

"Oh shut up Mertyl." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes. Mertyl folded her arms. "So what are you going to do now?" she continued. Hermione lifted her shoulders in response.

Ginny's face dropped! "We're going to fix this! That's what's going to happen now!"

* * * * * * *

That night Pansy was in the library, studying. It didn't take Ginny and Hermione long to find her, if she was turning as clever as Hermione, then the only place she'd be is the library. She was standing next to a book case with a book in hand. Hermione walked up to her like a crazed witch from Azkaban, picked her up by her collar and pushed her hard against the wall. Luckily nobody noticed, as they were in a corner.

"What are you doing you crazy mudblood?!" Pansy cried, terrified.

"You did this to me! Now reverse it!" Hermione said, a little too loudly.

"Let. Me. Go." Pansy said and poked her wand in Hermione's ribs.

"Ouch!" Hermione said and crunched in pain, letting her go.

Ginny quickly pulled out her wand, scared Pansy might attack. "Reverse the potion Pansy." She told her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Weasel-Queen." Pansy said sarcastically.

"And why is _that_, _Pug_inson?" she snapped back.

Pansy squinted in anger at Ginny. "I'm afraid it doesn't wear off and there's no cure. Besides, I'm smarter than most people here and I've got the hottest boyfriend, why would I want to change?"

"Besides the fact that you look more like a vampire-pug everyday doesn't concern you?" Hermione asked her, finally free from the pain.

Pansy was fuming; "No it doesn't! Any spell can make me beautiful again, but I can't conger up a spell to make me pass the 5th year!"

"Silence please! This is a library for Merlin's sake!" a prefect came around the corner and yelled. "Sorry." All three said in unison. The prefect walked away again and Ginny and Hermione looked back at Pansy.

"It doesn't end here, Pansy!" Hermione told her and her and Ginny walked off.

"Oooh, I'm shivering in my boots, Hermione-dear." She said and picked up her book again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 8**

"Yes you heard right boys and girls…" the announcer at the Quiddich match called; "…it's the 210th annual School Quid-nations finals. Are you ready to cheer on your favourite team?" The whole of Hogwarts and Unidom cried out loud. Unidom was Hogwarts' ultimate rival school. When it came to sports, academics, food _and_ accommodation in the dorms… they were also full of snotty-nosed stuckups that all of Hogwarts hated. Pansy was meant to go there at first, but her mother said it was too far. Pansy didn't mind at first, but she got tired of Hogwarts after a while and wished she had gone there. The people were more in her "class", she would say. As for now, she thought, it was Hogwarts Vs Unidom, and her gorgeous boyfriend was the chaser for the Hogwarts team. Halfway in the game and Hogwarts was in the lead, with Blaise was swooping in and out of hoops, he was on fire and Hogwarts was winning the game by 30 points already when Harry finally caught the seeker for the Hogwarts team.

Everyone jumped up to cheer and Pansy also got up and clapped, Crabbe and Goyle at her side.

"I can't believe it! Hogwarts wins the game!" the announcer cried in excitement. Just then Blaise flew over to the announcer and stood next to him. "May I…?" he asked him and pointed to the microphone. "Be my guest…" The flabbergasted boy said and stepped aside for Blaise to continue. Blaise stepped in front of the microphone and got stage fright. He looked down at the ground with his broom in his hand.

"Uhm…is Pansy Parkinson in the crowd…?" he asked, nervously.

Pansy frowned and lifted her arm to verify that she was there.

"Oh there you are…" he said and his face instantly lit up. He grabbed his broom and the microphone and flew over to her. Instant confidence arose when he stood infront of her. The whole crowd frowned. "What's going on?" Hermione asked Ginny who just shrugged.

"Pansy Parkinson…" he said as he smiled at her. She felt nervous and just smiled back.

"That's my name." she giggled.

He fell to one knee and the whole crowd gasped!

"Marry me?"

Pansy swallowed hard; "Excuse me?!"

"Marry me Pansy! You're the most incredible girl I've ever met, and I'm asking you in front of two huge schools to marry me…"

Pansy looked around her, panicking. Hermione and Ginny's eyes were wide with surprise. Did that just happen?

Pansy stammered, she liked him and all, but they had only dated for less than two days! Besides, she's only sixteen! On the other hand, she had Hogwarts and Unidom staring at her, awaiting her "yes" answer.

"Uh…OK Blaise…I'll marry you." She finally answered and both the schools cheered.

* * * * * * *

After the match was over, Pansy made it quite clear to Blaise when nobody was looking; "Meet me in the common room tonight, we _seriously_ need to talk!" she yelled at him and stormed off. Blaise was confused by her anger; all he wanted was to make her happy, not cross! So he nodded and off he went with his friends.

At about 8pm Blaise went into the common room to find Pansy bundled up in a blanket alone, in front of a roaring fire. When she saw Blaise enter, she jumped up from the blanket and rushed towards him, but not in the loving way he expected.

"What the _hell_ did you think you were doing out there Blaise Zabini?!" she screamed in a whispering voice. Blaise was confused.

"What do you mean Pansy?"

"Um, I'm not sure…maybe asking a sixteen year old to marry you in front of the _entire _school?!" she said sarcastically. Blaise smiled at her and rubbed his hand across the one side of her face. "You know Pansy…you frown so cute when you're angry."

"Piss off Zabini!" she screamed in frustration and slapped his hand away.

Blaise was really confused now. "You…you don't wanna marry me then, do ya?"

"Well I wonder what gave you that idea Blaise…" she replied sarcastically again.

Blaise walked up towards her in anger; "Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Well that's a pretty darn lame excuse!"

"I. Don't. Care." She said looking straight at him, her eyes were cold.

Blaise stood there motionless, she had just broken his heart in a million and one pieces and she didn't even feel bad about it. He looked down as if surrendering to her. "Fine." He said and backed away from her. "Good." She replied, her heart as cold as the expression on her face. He shook his head. "I really thought you changed Pansy."

He walked away and out of the common room. Pansy found herself inhaling as he left the room, she felt like it was the first time she could breath all day. Then she exhaled and took her blanket to the girls' rooms with her.

Now I can sleep in peace, she thought and tried to dose off.

Two hours went by and Pansy was awoken by girl in her house. "Pansy wake up! You've got to come!" she called in terror. Pansy woke up, taking what the girl said in for a moment. "Wha…what's wrong?" she asked, a little confused.

"It's Blaise! He's going to jump off the castle! Come now!"

"Blaise is going to _what_?!" she cried and jumped out of bed! She rushed outside with her shorts and T-shirt, not bothering to put anything else on. She ran out of the common room with the girl leading her and she saw all the students outside of their rooms, wondering what was going on. Pansy panicked, she really hoped she wasn't too late. They finally made it outside, and there he was.

He was sitting in his Quiddich uniform at the top of the castle, drinking something in the one hand and he had his wand in the other. "Blaise!!" she cried so loud that the other side of the school probably heard her. He looked down at her and waved cheerily with the bottle in his hand. Or drunkenly, she supposed. Definitely not cheery. "Hi there Pansy!"

"Blaise come down here!" she cried.

"Nope…you don't love me, so why should I? I have nothing to live for but you Pansy Parkinson!" he said, almost singing in a depressing kind of way.

"Here!" A 3rd grader from Huffelpuff handed Pansy her broom. Pansy nodded in appreciation and took the broom from the little girl. She hopped on it and flew up to Blaise. She was terrified of heights, but figured it was better than seeing Blaise lying lifeless on the ground.

She walked off of the broom and carefully made her way to sit next to Blaise.

"Oh…hi there sweety." He said, reeking of alcohol as he wrapped his arm around her.

She shrugged, she smell made her gag. "You smell of something awful Blaise."

"Rum! It's rum dahling…"

"I figured. I thought they don't permit underage drinking at Hogsmead."

He laughed breathlessly, like an old drunkard at her. "I didn't drink at Hogsmead!"

She just looked at him. How pathetic he looked to her now compared to the irresistible stud he was just the other day. "I snooped in Snape's closet…you think he only keeps potions there?" he asked her, and shook his head "no", as if it were a major secret – which, if he was sober would've been a little more shocking to hear.

"Let's go Blaise, please?" she pleaded.

He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. "Why don't you love me Pansy…?" he asked, almost crying.

"Blaise, we'll talk in the morning, OK?" she asked.

He stood still for a second, then threw the bottle down. It crashed as it landed on the floor, that's when he realised to himself that it was probably not the best idea to do what he had in mind, so he got up and followed Pansy onto the broom.

Pansy then flew down with Blaise on the back of the broom and when they got down to the ground, the little girl took her broom back. Everyone was staring. It was awkward as Blaise hung pathetically over Pansy's shoulder. Professor McGonnagall was standing at the entrance to the castle.

"What should I do?" Pansy asked her.

Professor McGonnagall shook her head in disappointment.

"Take him to the Hospital Wing; they'll sort him out in the morning."

"Very well Professor." She said and took him to the hospital wing.

Ginny and Hermione looked at them from the window of the Gryffindor common room and Ginny shook her head.

"What did you do Ginny?" Hermione asked, frowning at her best friend.

Ginny looked at Hermione and sighed; "I fixed the problem Hermione."

- Ok, I know it's all confusing right now, but it'll all make sense in the other chapters, I promise! I'm so excited to write the next chapters and post them! Expect them some time before the 15th! Oh and don't forget to review, it does wonders to my ego, and inspires me to write more! Lol -


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 9**

It's been nine days, Hermione thought. She didn't mind anymore since she was prettier than any girl at Hogwarts could ever dream of being. It didn't even bother her in the least bit that she getting F's on her report cards. "Oh I'll do better next time…" she'd say and carry on flirting with Draco or doing her makeup.

Ginny just waited for the moment to get her best friend back, not the weird person she had become, and here it was…

"Alright, here's the deal;" Pansy said coldly to Ginny when she saw her in the hallway "The potion doesn't wear off. I need to drink a sample of Hermione's blood and she needs to drink mine to cure ourselves. _capishe_?"

Ginny nodded, she was waiting for this.

Ginny was a clever witch all on her own… you see, _she_ arranged her own spell to curse Pansy's relationship with Blaise, all until Hermione is changed back of coarse –making him extremely clingy, no harm done.

"Mertyl's bathroom at 8pm tonight, don't be late." She told Pansy who nodded assertively and walked off.

* * * * * * *

It was about 3pm and class was just about done, when Draco walked up to Hermione and whispered softly into her ear; "Meet me in the dungeon after school my sexy goddess…"

Hermione grinned to herself as his luscious lips left her ears and he walked off, smirking.

Ginny looked at him slyly as he left her best friend sitting there, smiling idiotically to herself. He winked at Ginny in a "too bad for you" kind of way. She was about to tell Hermione to forget him once again, but decided not to, there was no point anyway.

Transfiguration class was finished and as they got up, Ginny told Hermione. "I need you in the prefects' lavatory at 8pm sharp, don't forget."

Hermione frowned; "What are you up to Ginny?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione; "Just be there, OK!?" she snapped.

Hermione nodded and walked off to meet her Draco. She felt like skipping, she was so happy. No other guy had ever made her feel so good before. While she was walking, she was replaying his sexy voice in her head over and over again… She made her way downstairs and got to the painting that was closed off to the dungeon, only Slytherins knew the password, but obviously Draco told her the password and she entered.

She went in and lit her wand "Lumos." She whispered and as it came on she was met instantly by Draco's sexy face. He smiled as he heard her gasp.

He gestured his head to the left and he pulled out his wand. There was nobody in sight, but the Potions class was very close, so Hermione was a bit nervous. Draco mumbled some spell and a little patch of the bricks of the dungeon halls turned into a little entryway. He took her hand in his and led her deeper into the dark dungeon. Her wand was still lit, but all she could see was dungeon walls. Draco closed the entryway and led her on.

"Where are we…"

"Shhh…you'll see." He cut her off as he pressed his index finger on her lips. He kept leading her; it felt like about 20 minutes that they were walking, even if it was only 2.

Then they came to the spot.

"Oh my…Draco…this is incredible…" Hermione said…astounded by what she was seeing.

It was a room like she'd never seen before, even better than ones she'd seen in movies. It looked like a room a princess would be waiting for her prince in and it was huge. Hermione looked around in awe. There was a little candle-lit table with a red and black table cloth in the middle of the room with two little chairs beside it. The floors were covered in petals of all sorts of flowers (and not just slightly covered, it was basically bedded in the petals, soft enough to fall asleep on), beautiful, relaxing music was playing in the background, there was a bed on the one side of the room- beautifully colour coordinated with the table cloth and when Hermione looked up, she saw there was no roof – just stars staring down at her. There were also candles hanging freely all over the room.

Draco grinned when he saw how fascinated she was.

Then she turned to him. "This is gorgeous Draco…" she turned away and blushed, "but I've still got my uniform on, mind if go change?" she said with a nervous giggle.

Draco's smiled widened and he pointed to a little door to his right.

Hermione swung around and looked where he was pointing.

On the door hung the most gorgeous red and black dress Hermione had ever seen! She glided to it, in all the petals and examined it carefully.

It was made of beautiful silk, it was strapless and it turned from black on top to entirely red/maroon at the bottom. She took it off the hook, turned to wink at Draco and opened the door it was hanging on. It just happened to be a bathroom.

One fit for a queen too, she thought.

There was a huge tub in there, stunning basin, beautiful designs and everything was made out of gold.

Hermione changed and pointed the wand at her face to do her makeup and hair.

She knew that the old her would've thought it was too good to be true, but the new Hermione didn't care and just loved every second.

When she was done, she walked out and was greeted by Draco who was sitting next to the table, waiting for her while a house elf stood there motionless. She walked slowly to the table and nodded at him in greeting.

Draco put his hand on the table and reached for Hermione's. She grinned and slipped her hand into his. Draco ordered the best drinks and food for them and as good as the elf was, he prepared it deliciously.

"How did you know about this place? It's amazing." Hermione asked, looking up at the starry sky.

"My grandfather built this way back when…it's been a bit of a family secret since then."

Hermione giggled.

"What?"

"You rhymed."

Draco frowned, then realised what he said and laughed.

"Well this is very interesting little secret Mr Malfoy…" she said and leaned back in her chair as the elf cleared their plates. "…got any more?"

Malfoy grinned slyly… "You have _no_ idea…"

Hermione bit her lower lip, not knowing what to say to Draco, just liking the way he spoke to her, the way he treated her, it was all too exhilarating.

Draco got up and walked toward her slowly. Her insides were screaming as she looked up at him. His eyes were looking straight into hers. He pulled out his hand and helped her up. He took one glare at her in the gorgeous dress he had bought her. Then he pulled her a bit closer to him and he put his mouth to her ear…

"Do you want to know my secrets Hermione…?"

She turned to look at him; "I don't know Draco, do I?"

They stared into each others eyes for a second, like it was a challenge – but a good one.

"Well one thing I definitely can't keep a secret is how attractive I find you in that dress… you look enticingly sexy…"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Draco was staring at her, lusting after how gorgeous she was at that moment.

"That's not enough…" she declared "…I need more secrets that you're hiding Malfoy…"

Then Draco couldn't handle it anymore and before they knew it, his lips touched hers and he kissed Hermione like he had never kissed a girl before.

It took Hermione a while to register how aggressively he was kissing her and she soon found herself kissing him just as eagerly.

Their kisses were so passionate and exciting that they ended up on the floor, on the petals, making out like vampires, hungry for each other's blood.

It was so intense that the house elf knew he daren't go back in from the kitchen, rather stay put.

* * * * * * *

Back at Ginny, she was conquering up an idea to put the plan to action. That day she even got a letter from Hermione's mother, asking her to please see if everything was alright with her daughter, as Professor McGonnagall had written her a letter of concern.

Ginny was even more nervous when she noticed that it was already 6pm and Hermione was nowhere to be found. It was dinner-time at Hogwarts after all. What was even worse was the fact that Draco Malfoy wasn't at his table either, just Pansy Parkinson who was sitting with a clearly-annoying Blaise Zabini and Crabbe and Goyle, of coarse.

Ron looked behind him at what Ginny was looking at.

"I take it she's with Malfoy then? Bloody scumbag…" he said.

Ginny pulled her mouth as if to say "Yeah, unfortunately…" and continued eating her roast beef.

"Do you think that maybe Malfoy is behind all of these strange things happening to Hermione and Pansy?" Harry asked, pondering (as usual).

Ginny nodded; "Not at his own will, though. It's all Pansy."

"Something tells me you know more about this than we think you do…" Harry said curiously.

Ron frowned; "Why would Parkinson change herself to look hideous and Her…" then he got it, so did Harry. They both looked at each other in shock.

"Pansy cast a spell that backfired?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded; "A potion to be exact."

"But why Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Because apparently Draco had a crush on her before she did anything…the potion just, sort of…_magnified_ it."

Ron dropped his fork in shock.

"You mean…Draco _actually_ liked her before she became so, uhm, popular? And um…well, don't tell her I said so, but so _gorgeous_?"

Ginny nodded, with a sort of disappointing look on her face. "But it might all change tonight. You'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 10**

Hermione picked herself up from the bed, the sheets snug tightly around her body. She stretched, but held the sheets with one hand. Then she realised she was still naked. She couldn't believe she had lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy…and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey gorgeous, you wanna go again? It's still early…"

Hermione laughed; "You don't get enough, do you Malfoy?"

He shook his head as he lay there with his exposed chest. Hermione loved how built he was and sighed to herself, she was extremely lucky- this was the first time she believed in luck.

She giggled, then the clock on the wall caught her attention, as if by accident.

"Shit! It's already 7:55!"

"So?"

"I promised Ginny I'd meet her somewhere at 8!" She jumped up and grabbed her dress off of the floor. Draco smiled at her; he could see she liked her dress as she admired it for a second or two.

She slid the dress on under the sheets and when it was on, she fixed her hair. As if it were magic, she looked like it took her 2 hours to do her hair and fix her outfit.

"Damn, you're beautiful."

Hermione smiled at him as she ran to the bathroom to fetch her school uniform, she returned to find him sitting at the edge of the bed.

She walked up to him and kissed his forehead.

"Don't leave…"

"I'll be back straight after, I promise."

"Well where are you going?"

"To the prefects' bathroom, I have no idea what for. I'm guessing Ginny arranged me some spell to make me smarter again."

Draco's smile widened; "Hermione, there's no such thing, believe me – I've tried."

This made Hermione instantly cross and she moved away from him, as if having a tantrum.

"Well I can _try_!" she said angrily.

Draco threw up his hands as if surrendering to her and fell back onto the bed.

"Good luck sweetie…"

She looked at her school clothes disappointingly; Ginny must've found something… right?

* * * * * * *

Hermione rushed and ran into the bathroom; there she found Ginny and Pansy sitting on the floor, looking into a big brown book. Mertyl was hovering above them, peeping curiously. They hadn't noticed Hermione enter, until she closed the door behind her.

"Where the hell have you been, Granger?! We've been waiting for over twenty minutes!" Pansy cried.

"Pansy?" she asked and walked up to them.

"Yes Pansy's going to reverse the potion." Ginny said matter-of-factly. "So where were you?"

Hermione snapped out of her confusion; "Oh…um, busy. I…I was busy."

"Mmm? What on earth are you wearing?" Ginny asked, curiously.

Hermione gasped as she realised that she still had the gorgeous dress on. "Oh this old thing?" she laughed nervously. All three of the girls folded their arms, as if waiting for an explanation.

"Oh piss off!" Hermione finally snapped; "You're not my bloody mothers, I don't have to answer to you! _Any _of you!"

Pansy pulled her eyes and turned around to fetch two little cups from her big brown bag. Ginny shook her head and pulled out a little dagger from her pocket and walked up to Hermione. Hermione frowned and stepped back as Ginny got closer.

"What you going to do with that…?"

Ginny rolled her eyes; "Oh please Hermione. Just stand still for goodness' sake!"

"No!" she cried and turned around and rushed to the other side of the bathroom.

"Weasly, just explain the story to her first, you can't just go around cutting people and not tell them why! Urgh, you're so stupid, I swear!" Pansy said as she looked up from her bag.

"Shut up Parkinson." Ginny mumbled under her breath, realising what she was doing was probably not the smartest thing to do in the first place.

"You have to drink Pansy's blood, and she has to drink yours- to cure the potions. So you can be ugly and smart again, and she can be stupid and well…OK looking again." Mertyl interrupted.

Hermione pulled her face in disgust. "Eew…"

"OK looking…? OK looking?!" Pansy yelled.

"Thanks Mertyl." Ginny said sarcastically.

"How were you going to put it to her Weasly?!" Mertyl snapped, coming close to Ginny's face.

"Well, a little more light-hearted than that!"

Mertyl shrugged and sat in a corner, far from them.

"What if I don't want to change back?" Hermione snapped at Ginny.

Ginny's expression froze and she was looking at Hermione curiously. "Why the bloody hell _wouldn't_ you want to change back?"

"Because…because I like this personality I've developed."

"Bullshit!" Pansy cried and walked up to Hermione, so close that Hermione could smell her breath. "It's because of Malfoy, isn't it mudblood?!"

"What if it is, what's it to you, _Puginson_?" Hermione sneered at her.

"He will never be in love with you, you're filth…he's too good for that! He's in love with me!"

Hermione threw her head back and laughed; then she looked back at Pansy. "Oh really? That's not what he said to me ten minutes ago."

"That's because he's under a spell! You drank and irresistibility potion, remember?"

"Oh that's right!" Hermione smiled wide; "So if he was _so_ in love with you, 'Miss Pureblood', can you explain to me why you made a potion to make yourself irresistible to him?"

Pansy got furious and shoved Hermione out of her face. Hermione stumbled, but stayed on her feet.

"Enough!" Ginny yelled. She grabbed Pansy's arm and slit her palm open!

"Uuuurgh!" she screamed in terrible pain.

"Drink Hermione!" she ordered. Hermione - not thinking and in terrible shock - bent down and sucked from Pansy's hand. Ginny held her hand stiff as she tried to pull away.

Eventually she let go and Pansy rushed to the basin and put her hand under running water. "You're a psychopath, do you know that Weasly?!"

Ginny ignored her and walked up to Hermione. Hermione's mouth was full of blood as she stared at Ginny in shock. Ginny grabbed her hand and Hermione was about to make a run for it, but Ginny's grip on her hand was too strong.

She slit her hand open too and Hermione moaned loud in excruciating pain. "Oooow!"

Without telling her, Pansy was already there, sucking hard on Hermione's bleeding hand.

Eventually she let go and Hermione washed her hand too. The floors were full of blood from the two bleeding girls.

Mertyl shook her head. "So messy!"

Ginny breathed loud, trying to catch her breath from all the excitement that had just happened. "If you two just played…nice, it would've been over quickly and…painlessly." She said between breaths.

Then two boys ran into the bathroom. "We heard all the commotion, what's going on?!" It was Blaise asking this question, Draco standing next to him, frowning disgustedly as he noticed the blood on the floors and the two girls clutching pieces of material on their hands.

The girls were so much in shock they didn't know what to say.

"Nothing." Mertyl said, as if it was going to convince them.

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" he asked the ghost. She shook her head, scared of his unexpectedly loud tone.

"Oh Blaise! These girls are monsters!" Pansy said in an exaggerated tone as she ran to him and flung her arms around him. Blaise put his hand between the little space he had between them and pushed her away from him.

"_What _are you doing Pansy? Don't touch me..." He said and stepped back, looking at her as if she were insane.

"What do you mean Blaise?" she asked, sort of taken aback by his response.

"I mean, why the hell are you holding me…? I don't give a damn if they're_ killing_ you…" he said with a slight chuckle.

Pansy's face dropped; "Oh don't talk shit to me! You almost killed yourself when I told you I wouldn't marry you!" she yelled at him. Draco and the girls just watched in confusion.

Blaise's expression was of utter cluelessness. "Sorry…come again?"

Pansy's face went pale, he truly didn't know what was going on. She looked at Hermione and Ginny. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Blaise…are you a Turntorton?" Hermione asked out of nowhere.

He shifted his attention to Hermione. "Yes I am. How do _you_ know?"

Ginny and Pansy looked at Hermione in confusion.

She sighed loudly; "A Turntorton is somebody who reacts the opposite way that a spell intends for them to. Only emotion spells though. For example; a sleeping spell or potion will make them more awake, a crying potion will make them laugh…and in this case, an undesirable potion…made you irresistible to him."

Pansy's mouth dropped, so did Blaise's. "You made me drink a potion?!" he screamed.

"No!" she screamed back.

"There's one in every family, actually. I read it the other in Scholastic Mysteries." Hermione continued as if nothing was happening. Ginny grinned from ear to ear!

"Welcome back Hermione!" she laughed and hugged Hermione. Hermione smiled and hugged her back.

"Excuse me…but can _somebody _please explain to me, what the bloody _hell _is going on in here?!" Draco cried out of nowhere.

Everyone turned their heads to face him. That's when it hit Hermione like a tree stump. He probably didn't know what had happened all this time between them, just like Blaise – and if he did, he was going to regret it. Ginny looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked down at the floor.

Draco looked at her oddly.

"That dress…" he said; "…I recall seeing it at the most expensive shop in Diagon Alley… Charmer's Angels. How on earth did _you_ afford it mudblood?"

Hermione's face didn't leave the ground. She knew if she looked up at him, he would notice her ever-watering tears that were filling up rapidly. She closed her eyes and the image of his face smiling up at her in the bed caught her thoughts. It was all she had left of _her_ Draco. A tear dropped down onto the ground and splashed into a small pool of blood. Draco noticed this and laughed sarcastically; "I'm sure anyone would cry if they spent their whole student loan on a dress, then got blood all over it."

Hermione looked up at him and her eyes were flooded. Draco was taken aback and slightly hurt by her tears. She pushed through him and Blaise and ran out of the bathroom.

Pansy grinned to herself. "Oh boo hoo…the mudblood's finally getting what's coming to her."

- Oooh I got you guys all wanting more! Ok this chapter is way longer than expected so I hope you all liked! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! It might take a while for me to update so I don't have a set date, but definitely around the 16th to the 20th of January, I wanna make it good guys so be patient! Lol! Anyway thanks for all the support, you rock! -


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 11**

Ginny turned around and punched Pansy straight on her nose. Pansy turned back to face her. "You're gonna pay for that!" she hissed and pulled Ginny's hair.

Blaise tried to pull the girls off of each other.

Draco was confused, he didn't care about those girls; he just cared about what had happened to Hermione. Without anybody seeing him, he ran out of the bathroom, after Hermione. He noticed some girls walking towards the bathroom and had an urge to run back and tell them to stop fighting, but he was much more concerned about Hermione. He kept on running until he saw a glimpse of her red dress run out of the front doors of Hogwarts. He ran after her and she ran far until she finally fell next to an old oak tree, deep in the forest. "Granger!" he called.

He finally reached her. "Granger, get up!"

Hermione just lay there, almost lifeless, but her chest was moving so Draco knew that she wasn't dead. "Stop ignoring me."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and as sad as they were, she looked up at him.

"Look I didn't mean to upset you about the dress thing, OK?" he said, slightly worried.

She just kept staring at him. The dance flashed through her mind. Their first kiss. Their first dance. The dungeon room flashed through her mind. Their first _time_.

"Who did you go to the dance with, Draco?" she asked, saying his name clearly so he would realise that she wasn't calling him by his last name.

He realised that he couldn't remember. At all. He got down and sat next to her. Her gaze stayed on him. "Uhm…Pansy?"

Hermione snickered to herself. "It would be the obvious choice, wouldn't it?"

Draco looked at her and frowned; "What are you going on about Granger?!" he snapped.

"Where were you this afternoon DRACO?!" she cried as she sat up and looked at him.

Draco looked down at the ground, breaking her gaze.

He realised again, he didn't know.

He shook his head. Hermione smiled, deep hurt in her eyes when he looked at her again.

"You were with a girl you said you loved." She reminded him. She got up and walked back to the castle.

Draco watched her. She was incredibly confusing to him. Also incredibly beautiful, especially in that dress. He shook his head. What was he thinking? It was Hermione Granger, for Merlin's sake! He knew he had feelings for her, but this was completely ridiculous! She glimpsed at him over her shoulder as she walked and then looked back again. His heart skipped a beat.

Hermione meant herself.

Draco somehow let her know how he felt and he was determined to know how she found out.

* * * * * * *

Just as Ginny washed up the blood with her wand she heard;

"Miss Weasly! Miss Parkinson! In my office. NOW!" Professor Dumbledore said in a rare moment of unexpected rage.

The two girls froze for a second, then gave each other ugly sneers as they followed the headmaster. "You too Mr Zabini…" Dumbledore said behind him.

Blaise unfolded his arms and raised his hands in confusion; "But Profess…"

"NOW Zabini!"

With that Blaise almost fell over his feet as he followed too. Students were standing around, whispering to each other –looking at the entire scene. Ginny noticed her brothers and Harry standing nearby. "I'm sorry…" she mouthed at them in sheer desperation.

They didn't look mad, just curious and scared for her.

They continued to walk, when they finally made it into Dumbledore's office. He sat down on his chair and gestured to the students to take their seats as the chairs slid their way underneath the three students.

"Explain children." He said and looked at all three.

Instantly all three of them were talking at the same time. Pointing fingers, mocking each other's words, pulling faces –"Enough!" Dumbledore yelled at once.

Silence.

"Mr Zabini, what happened?"

"Blaise doesn't know sir." Ginny said firmly.

Dumbledore shifted his attention to Ginny. "Then _you_ tell me, Miss Weasly."

Ginny swallowed hard. Pansy was giving her a dirty look.

"Well…" she said and saw Pansy looking down, feeling ashamed of what had happened. "…Uhm…I stole Pansy's spell book, in class this morning. I _was_ going to return it, you see…I just heard some students over-talking the other day and they said it contained some sort of…love-potion, so I just though I might try it. Of coarse, I didn't find anything, so I was about to leave the bathroom when Pansy found me there and demanded it back. So I retaliated." She lied, convincingly.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow. He knew it wasn't the truth, but she made a big effort to tell him that story, so he decided to let them off the hook.

"It was a foolish thing for you to believe in such a thing as a love potion, Miss Weasly, but I understand that all witches and wizards do seek it, some way or another. All I will be doing is taking 5 points from Gryffindor and 5 points from Slytherin and all three of you will have detention for a week."

Their faces dropped as he said it, like it was not a punishment. At least they didn't get expelled. "You may leave now."

They turned to leave and Pansy walked up to Ginny.

"Thanks." She said, under her breath.

Ginny nodded; "I only did it, because I'm sure Blaise doesn't want to find out like that. You have to tell him the truth, not me."

Pansy turned to look at Blaise who was a few feet away from her. She nodded and walked up to him.

Ginny didn't want to see how it was going to end and walked up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Blaise, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"If you're going to tell me what the hell happened really…then sure!" he snapped.

"Well, just promise me you won't tell Draco…it's _my _place to tell him. Not yours."

"OK Parkinson! Get to the point." He rushed her.

With that Pansy told him everything, from the potions, to the side effects, to the dance night and his attempted suicide night. Surprisingly, she told him the truth.

He frowned; "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, I'm just updating you on what happened. Why would I lie about it?"

"Well according to yourself, you made an 'irresistibility potion', didn't you Pansy? Anything's possible with you it seems." He said sarcastically.

"Go to hell Blaise!" she growled.

"Sure, just don't follow me, OK?" he said and walked off to the Slytherin common room.

She rolled her eyes and walked behind him.

He snapped a look back at her.

"I'm in the same common room as you, arsehole." She pointed out.

He shrugged and walked on.

* * * * * * *

The next day Hermione sat at the table with Ron, Harry, Ginny, George and Fred in The Great Hall.

"Did you straighten your hair this morning Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione's still-perfect locks.

Hermione shook her head. "It's odd, but my hair is still falling the way I want it to."

"You're still gorgeous too, not that I'm saying you weren't before…you know what I mean, right 'Moine?" George said nervously, like he was messing up.

Hermione chuckled; "Yeah I get ya, George."

"At least you're smart again, nothing wrong with being pretty _and_ smart." Ginny smiled.

"Which reminds me, will you help me with my Transfiguration assignment Hermione? It's bloody torture." Ron asked.

"Sure Ron, what's the assignment about?"

"It's all about the history of transfiguration…absolutely bloody boring!"

Harry laughed; "I have an even worse assignment for History of Muggles…" he challenged Ron; "…it's all about Muggle Mathematics."

There were grunts along the table. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Honestly Harry, I would take Muggle Mathematics over our studies any day." Ginny said.

"Not me, too many confusing numbers and letters that make absolutely no sense at all." Harry continued.

"Alright, I'll help you too." Hermione laughed.

Then the Slytherin table caught her attention. Draco was staring at her. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. Pansy was talking to him, but he was completely ignoring her.

"Draco! Are you listening to me?" she ended up asking him.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Pansy. "Huh?"

"I said…" she said in frustration; "…oh never mind."

"I'm listening." Draco told her, slightly annoyed.

"Your mother wrote to me, she said I must keep an eye on what you're eating because she believes you're becoming a little porky." She told him.

Draco looked at her with a terrible frown on his face.

"She hasn't seen me the whole year, how would she know?"

Pansy sighed; "I sent my owl to deliver some photos I had taken of you at school for her."

He looked her up and down in disgust; "You're a stalker, Parkinson. Seriously."

He pushed his food aside and continued looking at Hermione, she had noticed him looking, but he kept his gaze on her. He noticed that her hair wasn't frizzy anymore, instead it was lusciously wavy. Her skin too, it had a sort of glow about it now. He couldn't help but be absolutely taken aback by how gorgeously she had grown up since the first time he met her. He had to be with her…speak to her…_something_!

Pansy noticed how he was looking at her and she knew she had to do something…he was hers and nobody else's.

"Draco, skip Herbology this morning with me, I need to speak to you about something."

Draco looked at her with pure boredom in his expression; "Fine."

-Just a little thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so far and adding me to their Favourites and Alerts lists: YOU GUYS RULE!!! If I didn't have your support, this story would not even have made it to chapter 5. Honestly, thank you so much! Oh and keep on reviewing… -


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 12**

They met at the river, far from the castle.

Draco was lying on his side, staring into outer space, thinking about Hermione. Pansy jogged up to him and sat next to him, breaking his thoughts instantly.

"Thinking about me, sweetie?" she teased.

Draco looked up at her, from the position he was lying in. "What do you want?" he asked abruptly.

She lay on the ground next to him, getting close to him. He noticed this and sat up, trying to avoid her, she was terribly annoying.

She shrugged, but tried to ignore the fact that she wasn't wanted there.

"It's about what happened in the bathroom." She said eventually.

Draco looked down at her in curiosity.

"A little over a week ago, I walked into the prefects' bathroom, and there…" she looked at Draco and struggled to tell him the truth, he would think she was pathetic if she did. She had to make him think Hermione was the pathetic one!

"Oh come on Parkinson, I don't have all day!"

"Well…Mertyl tricked me into drinking a potion…I later found out that the potion was an Undesirable Potion, one that Granger had mixed so you wouldn't like me anymore. Then Mertyl told me that Granger had drank something called an Irresistibility Potion and that made you fall for her. Quite hard, in fact." She lied.

Draco listened, trying to take it all in.

"…then you two went out, much to everyone's disgust, I might add."

Draco shook his head; "How could she make a potion for me not to like you, if I never liked you in the first place?"

This hit Pansy quite hard and she looked down at the ground, trying to hold back tears. "Most people thought we were a couple."

"Most people are mad. It doesn't sound like Granger to do such a thing to me." He said, unconvinced.

"Ask the mudblood yourself then!" she cried, hoping badly that he wouldn't.

He turned his head towards the river again.

"Anyway, we reversed the potion when you and Blaise came into the bathroom yesterday."

Draco stood there in silence, staring out.

"If the potion is reversed, then why do I feel so strongly for Granger still?"

Pansy felt like sobbing right there and then, he had just ripped her heart out and poured salt onto it. She said nothing, she just looked at him.

Then he got up, realising that he was opening up to the most annoying and most underhanded girl in school. "See you in class." He said depressingly and walked off.

* * * * * * *

Later on in the day, Draco was sitting in Charms class, when Professor Snape decided to pay the class a visit.

"Is Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger present?" he asked.

Draco looked and saw Hermione lift up her hand. "I'm here too…" he said casually.

"Follow me, please." Snape ordered and walked out of the classroom.

Hermione quickly packed some of her books into her bag, and held some tightly against her and followed him.

Draco just picked up his bag - he didn't bother to take anything out in the first place – and he followed them. They followed Snape out of the classroom and into the hallway. "Uhm…Professor Snape? Would you mind telling us; what's going on?" Hermione asked curiously, trying to keep up with Snape's pace.

"You'll find out soon enough Miss Granger."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?!" Draco snapped.

Snape stopped dead in his tracks, causing Hermione to bump into him. He turned around and looked at Draco; "It's supposed to mean that you will shut up and follow me."

Draco folded his arms; "As you wish…_sir_." He said sarcastically.

"Good." Then Snape walked off, Hermione and Draco following.

Eventually they made it to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Hermione looked around, she hadn't been in his office for a long time – she hadn't done anything wrong to be there in well…ever.

Draco, on the other hand, was familiar to the office and he knew every photo on the walls, he knew the old phoenix by name and he knew how grumpy he was every time he left that office.

Professor Dumbledore sat in his chair and looked up at the two students.

"Thank you professor, I'll take it from here." He said to Snape, and Snape left.

He sighed and looked at the two students. "Children, according to an unnamed student… you two were involved in yesterday's tirade in the prefects' lavatory. Am I correct?"

"Weasly…" Draco said in unison with Hermione who said; "Parkinson…" under their breaths. They looked at each other. Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact it was _not_ Pansy Parkinson or Ginny Weasly…" He corrected them "…only an unnamed source. In anyway, detention _will_ be given unto the both of you for a week with Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasly and Blaise Zabini…"

"Prof…" they started in unison again.

"…_AND _5 points will be taken from both Slytherin and Gryffindor again, this time for dishonesty."

Hermione shook her head and held it in her hands. Draco looked at her, then he shook his head and looked at Dumbledore.

"Now, if that is all, you may leave."

"No Professor! My father will hear about this." Draco snapped.

"Is that a threat young man?"

"No Professor Dumbledore." Draco said realising the trouble he could be in for saying that. "It's a promise." He mumbled under his breath and walked out of the office. Hermione walked behind him slowly. She had never gotten detention before and it felt horrible to get it for something she didn't even do wrong!

Draco could feel Hermione staring into his back. It felt good in a way, but also terrible at the same time – knowing he could never be with her and the fact that she did such a terrible thing to get his attention. He turned back to face her, but it was too late, she took a turn to the nearest courtyard and Draco was still walking until he bumped into somebody.

Draco looked at him. It was Ron Weasly. "Watch where you're going Weasly!" he yelled.

Without thinking, Ron shoved him so hard that he landed hard on the floor. "Oof!"

Draco jumped back up onto his feet; "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"For hurting Hermione!"

Draco frowned; "I didn't do anything to that mudblood!" he said and shoved Ron back, but Ron was on his guard and didn't fall.

"Stop calling her a mudblood! She was madly in love with you, and you hurt her - exactly what I warned her!"

"Well...you know what they say about playing with fire Ron."

Ron lost it and punched Draco full on in the face. Draco lost control and slammed to the ground again.

"That's _it_!" he cried and jumped on top of Ron. He was punching Ron terribly in the face when a whole crowd of kids cheered them on.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" they chanted.

Draco got off of Ron and pulled him to the courtyard. Ron hung on Draco and punched him in the face again.

Draco threw him off of him and kicked him in his side.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" they carried on.

Ron crouched in pain, until he finally got the strength and whacked his leg from underneath Draco. Draco fell with a loud bang and lay there, with terrible pain in his back.

"Stop it! Both of you! STOP IT IMMEDIATELY!!" The stopped and looked. It was Hermione, her eyes were filled with tears and she was livid!

They stopped, Mad Eye Moody ran to see the commotion. "What in blazes is going on here?!"

Draco and Ron got up and faced Moody, not saying a word. "Professor Dumbledore's office, you two!" he said, outraged.

Draco shrugged; he had just come from there!

Draco and Ron made their way to Professor Dumbledore's office behind Moody. "I caught these two mongrels half killing each other in one of the courtyards."

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, we meet again. Twice in one day, it must be a new record." Dumbledore joked.

Draco was not in the mood for joking and just looked at Dumbledore with an evil eye.

"Well I won't keep you long, that's another week's detention for you Mr Malfoy and one week for you Mr. Weasly. Again, 5 points from Gryffindor and 5 from Slytherin will be taken away. If this continues, both your houses will be on minus before the end of the week."

Ron looked sorry, but Malfoy didn't. He never did.

* * * * * *

That afternoon the six students sat in Professor Snape's classroom, quiet as mice. It's unlikely for Hermione to sit in the back, but it's also unlikely to find her in Professor Snape's classroom so late in the afternoon after class -unless it was to ask questions about a potions assignment, but even then it was unlikely since she didn't like Snape at all...then again, who did? Next to her sat Ginny, who was tapping her fingers on the table, staring at the clock on the wall. Next to her, was her brother who was leaning back in his chair, almost staring a hole into the back of Draco's head – his arms were folded.

Draco was sitting between Blaise and Pansy. All sitting irritated, looking at Snape, who was busy writing something.

Eventually Snape got up and stared at the people in the class; "No funny business, I'll be right back."

With that he finally left. Irritated sighs filled the air. "Finally, he's gone!" Pansy said and pulled out a piece of paper; "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." she said and a map appeared on the paper.

"The Marauder's map! Where did you get that?!" Ron snapped at her.

She turned around; "I had a replica made, if you _must_ know!"

Ron leaned back in his chair and pulled her a face.

"Relax Ron, you're going to get all of us into bigger trouble." Hermione said, tilting her head to look past Ginny at him.

"Like _you_ haven't gotten us into enough trouble, Granger!" Malfoy commented, keeping his gaze forward.

"_Excuse_ me?" she cried out loud.

"You heard what he said." Blaise continued.

Draco turned to look at her, bad move on his part because looking upon her beauty only made him want to apoligise...but being a Malfoy and all... "It's because of _you_ we're here in the first place!"

Hermione was about to say something back to him when Pansy interrupted her; "As much as I _love_ seeing you and Hermione bicker, Snape's coming." she said, looking at the map and then she packed it back into her bag.

Ginny gave Pansy a dirty look as she turned to face the front again.

Then she pulled out her wand under the table; "Wingadium Leviosa..." she whispered and the map floated out of her bag, onto Ginny's lap.

Ginny snickered to herself and Snape walked into the class. Sudden silence echoed.

"Mmmm...Curious..." he said.

Draco rolled his eyes. Snape's stupid little comments were so stupid.

"Well you're all in luck; I'm letting you leave a bit early because Professor Dumbledore has an announcement to make before supper starts. So go!"

With that all 6 students got up like their seats were on fire and left the classroom.

"Did you hear what that bloody Malfoy said to me? I have a good mind to..."

"To what?" Pansy said, snapping her body towards Hermione.

Hermione gave Pansy an evil eye when she saw her, but just continued walking; it wasn't worth getting more detention over such a stupid thing.

"Well?!"

"Piss off Parkinson." Ginny said under her breath when they walked into The Great Hall.

Pansy shrugged and walked to the Slytherin table with Draco and Blaise, cross that she didn't get the fight out of Hermione that she wanted.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron walked up to the Griffindore table, where George, Fred and Harry were waiting for them.

"Oi...Snape let you out early?" Fred asked, surprised.

"That's very unlike him..." George said.

"...then again, it's unlikely that supper is a half an hour earlier too." Fred continued.

"Yeah, very weird. I wonder what's going on?" Ron said as he took his seat.

"I heard some of the girls at the Hufflepuff table talk about some competition..." Harry told them as all of them sat down.

All of them frowned. What kind of competition could ever be held at Hogwarts? Hermione wondered.

"Maybe an academic competition? The winner gets a scholarship to the best university." she smiled.

George laughed; "Oh keep dreaming 'Moine! It's _obviously _a competition for the best looking...Me and Fred have it in the bag, 'eh Fred?" George joked and bumped his twin brother with his elbow.

"Maybe me, _certainly_ not you George." Everyone laughed.

"May I have your attention please...?" Professor Dumbledore said, standing in front of the pulpit.

Almost instantly there was silence in The Great Hall. Obviously everyone was curious as to why they were called in, so they listened carefully.

"My word, we should do this more often so I could have your attention like this everyday." The school laughed and Dumbledore continued; "Anyway, I've noticed some of the houses doing quite poorly lately in their points, so the teachers and I have decided that the only way to win back some points, is to make you all compete for something…"

"Looks competition, looks competition…" George playfully chanted, keeping his fingers crossed.

Hermione giggled and shifted her attention back to Dumbledore.

"We thought about it, and the best thing we could come up with was your knowledge of muggles."

There were some moans in the hall, some excited chirps and a lot of mixed emotions.

"We hereby dub the next month; Muggle Month. With a competition at the end of each week for the next four weeks. There will be no exams involved or any of the sorts, just everyday activities that muggles consider as entertainment."

Hermione looked excited, so did the rest of Hogwarts, but they knew there had to be some sort of catch.

"I will tell you the week's theme on the Sunday of each week. Today is Friday, but I'll make an exception for today; the first week's theme will be Muggle Sports; you will then pick your favourite kind of sport and research it. You will have to attend every practice for the sport- until the week is over, when two teams of the best players will be chosen and on Saturday we will award a Hogwarts Muggle Cup to the best team of each sport. Each player in the team will be awarded 10 points for their house as well. You will all now get a list of the sports that will be available…"

With that, everyone's owls came in and delivered two-page lists to their owners.

"…but there is one catch in Muggle Month…"

Everyone turned their heads towards Dumbledore again.

"From now, until Muggle Month is finished, _everybody_ is forbidden to use any sort of magic!"

-Oh my goodness! I had soooo much fun writing this that it was sad for me to stop this chapter…guys if you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it, then please let me know, I love it when you review! The next chapter will be up a little while before my birthday (which is January 22nd by the way :-)) so I can't wait to post them and hopefully you can't wait to read them. I thought I'd be done with the story by now, but I've got way too many ideas flowing through my little brain for it to end now…let me know if anything confuses you or if I made any mistakes just so by the way…anyway also read and review my little one-shots too, I promise they're awesome too :-)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 13**

"Dumbledore's _completely_ lost his mind!" Draco cried and kicked some student's bag as they walked out of The Great Hall. He looked down at his list.

"How do these bloody muggles play this crap anyway?"

"Let me correct you…why would they _want_ to play this crap anyway?" Blaise said.

"Especially without magic…I mean, where's the fun in that?" Draco carried on.

He looked down at his list again. There were separate teams for boys and separate teams for girls; then there were sports that boys and girls could play together.

Hermione sprung to his mind…what would she play?

The sports for girls seemed pretty dull…he would never be able to picture her doing a sport anyway. Maybe cheerleading…that wasn't her thing, he knew it, but he couldn't help but imagine her in a cheerleading outfit cheering on…

"I think I'll try out for cheerleading!" Pansy said perkily, breaking his thoughts and jumping into his fantasy in Hermione's place. He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head.

"Pansy…no." he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Why not?!"

"Because cheerleading is for pretty girls." Blaise interrupted, making Pansy red with fury.

"I _am _pretty, you git!"

Both the boys raised their eyebrows as they looked at her. "Right…" Blaise said.

"I think you're pretty Pansy…" said Crabbe, out of nowhere.

Pansy threw a fit and stormed off, crumpling up the list in her hand.

"When is that girl ever _not_ PMSing…I swear." Blaise commented and looked down at his list again. "I think I'll do rugby…"  
Draco pulled a face; "I think it's too foolish, running after a ball all the time, whilst being tackled by other players – I have far too many enemies to play it."

"So what are you choosing then?"

Draco scanned through his list again. The activities for boys and girls together were quite tempting.

"Tennis…? I see it's listed under the boys and girls together category…"

Blaise raised his eyebrow. "Not planning on asking Granger to be your partner, are you?"

"Are you mad?!" he snapped at Blaise.

"No…just smart enough to know you have a thing for her." He laughed.

Draco half-laughed. "Is it that obvious?" he asked under his breath.

Blaise's eyes grew like saucers. "Are you serious?"

Draco looked at Blaise, then looked back infront of him.

"Damn it Draco, I knew it!"

"OK, don't advertise it alright?!" Draco cried. "I swear on my house elf's grave, if you say anything, anything at all – I'll have your head for this!" he pointed his finger at Blaise.

Blaise grinned and nodded; "Sure."

Draco nodded his head too and continued to walk.

"How do you plan on getting her to join tennis with you if we can't use magic then?" Blaise asked.

Draco just remembered that Dumbledore had banned magic. He touched his head with his hand, uncertainly – then he shot up his head like he had an idea.

"Yes…?"

"A Malfoy always has an idea my friend…" Draco said and grinned from ear to ear.

* * * * * * *

It was the first day of Muggle Month and the first day of the Muggle Sport assignment.

Hermione had chosen Softball to be her Muggle Sport with Ginny.

Ron and Harry chose Rugby and the Weasly twins chose Cricket.

"How come none of you chose any American sports? Like American Football…baseball…etcetera…?" Hermione asked her friends as they stood in line to hand their lists in.

"Baseball and Cricket are similar, but we know the rules of Cricket better…" said Fred; "…dad's been watching it forever!" George completed the sentence.

"And you two?" Ginny asked Harry and Ron.

"Well I just chose it 'coz of Harry. I wasn't going to play baseball by myself." Ron told them.

"So why don't you take baseball instead Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"It's not really my thing…I mean," he leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear "I honestly can't run fast…"

Hermione giggled; "Says the Gryffindor seeker who _flies_ faster than any other."

They finally got to the front and gave their lists to Filch, who was placing the houses in different piles.

Harry and Ron gave their lists in, then Ginny and finally the twins.

Just as Hermione gave hers to him, she turned around and Draco was next in line after her. She gasped as she saw him unexpectedly. He winked at her with a slight smile and walked to the front of the line. Hermione walked off so quickly that she wondered if she saw things. She shook her head…she must've imagined it, she thought.

Draco gave in his list and leaned over the table. "Hey…uh…Filtch…" he said, grinning.

"What do ya want Malfoy?" he asked slyly.

Draco looked around him, everybody was in their own world, it was only Blaise who was listening in on the conversation.

"Just a little favour, is all…"

Filtch sneered; "I don't like ya boy…"

Draco's grin went wider; "I bet you'll like me a whole bunch if I paid for your little cat's veterinary treatments for a whole year…now won't you?" Draco said, gesturing to Filtch's cat, Mrs. Norris.

Filtch looked at her and looked back at Malfoy. Malfoy knew that cat was a soft spot. "What do ya want then?" Fitch asked.

"Rub out Granger's choice of sport and mark Tennis."

"That all?"

"Yes." Draco pulled out his arm. "Pleasure doing business with you sir."

Filtch frowned and shook Draco's hand. There was a small pile of money buried in his hand that Filtch took as he shook Draco's hand and quickly shoved in his pocket.

Draco looked at Blaise as they left the line.

Blaise nodded his head as if impressed. "Clever…cunning, but clever."

Draco was still grinning; "Who needs magic? Pah! I laugh in the face of magic!"

Blaise laughed and then he saw Pansy approaching them again.

"When is this girl ever going to get some friends?" he murmured.

"I heard that."

"Oh wonderful, does that mean you get the message yet?"

"Nah, I'll stick around until I get my engagement ring from you, is that a deal?" she bit back.

Blaise pulled his face in a sarcastic way.

"Stop bickering, you're both like bitches…oh wait." Draco said, looking at Pansy.

Pansy bit the inside of her lip, trying not to scream at him.

"Look, I'm just here to give you your week's schedule!" she cried and threw two schedules at them, then she stormed off.

Blaise bent down and picked up the schedules.

"This schedule will be unlocked at supper, when your sport choices will be revealed by Professor Dumbledore. Keep this safe." Read Blaise from the paper.

"Alright, enough of this now." Draco took his, folded it up and put it into his pocket. "Let's enjoy our Saturday."

* * * * * * *

That afternoon Hermione decided to take a nap, it had been a hectic week for her and she needed to relax for a bit. She lay on her bed and listened to her bed-side radio as she dozed off.

She found herself in a deep sleep later on.

She saw herself sitting in the Slytherin common room on their big couch, staring into the roaring fire before her. She didn't know what she was doing there, or even how she got in. Then she saw Draco...he walked towards her slowly, staring lustfully into her eyes. Hermione stared back at him, her heart racing a million miles per hour. He didn't say anything to her, he just got on the couch and placed his hand on her leg...staring at her. He let his hands travel around her body, keeping his gaze in her eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her, Hermione felt her heart racing madly as she kissed him back. Next thing she knew, the fire seemed to have gone wild and the common room was burning. Somehow neither of them seemed fazed, just fixated on each other as they snogged like wild animals.

When Hermione eventually opened her eyes and looked up from him, she noticed the fire had stopped...she also noticed that she was lying in his bed in the Slytherin boys' dorms. The sheets were around her and she was sitting up, completely stark naked with only a sheet covering her. Blaise and the rest of the Slytherin boys were sitting on their beds, laughing at her. Draco began to laugh too. Hermione looked around, completely horrified!

"Congratulation Draco...you bedded the mudblood!" Blaise said as he laughed hysterically - then he handed Draco some money.

Hermione looked shocked at Draco.

Draco smiled grimly at his little accomplishment.

"You bastard!" she screamed.

This made the Slytherin boys laugh even harder...then to Hermione's even worse surprise, in came Pansy Parkinson.

She took one glimpse of Hermione and smiled slyly at her. Then she walked up to Draco and pushed him onto the bed, right next to Hermione and started kissing him wildly.

Hermione looked in horror at the two as they started to kiss and undressing each other. The laughter continued and Hermione's head felt like it was spinning...she fell onto the bed and closed her head with the blanket.

Hermione jumped up from the bed, gasping for air. She looked around; she was in her own bed. "Just...just a dream." she told herself quickly, trying to adjust to what was going on. Luckily she was the only one in the room at that moment. She threw her legs off of the one side of the bed and listened to the radio for a bit. It was a song from Roxette, a band her mother used to listen to when she was little. She always loved the music and saw it as a bit of comfort after her nightmare. She hummed the tune to herself, then decided she would write to her mom and ask her to send her some comforting music from home. She attached a little note to her owl and sent it off. Then she looked outside the window, the sun was setting and she gathered that it was close to supper time.

She made her way to The Great Hall and sure enough, so did everyone else. "You missed it all Hermione!" Ginny cried, laughing as she approached her best friend.

"What?"

"Harry and Ron's hilarious rugby practice!" Ginny told her and they sat at their table.

Harry and Ron pulled their faces. Both had dirty faces and their hair was a mess. "Look at you two!" Hermione said and laughed.

"Alright we know, don't rub it in." Harry said and started to laugh himself.

"Where were you then?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Sleeping."

"Oh...listen, mum asked if we wanted to go to Diagon Alley in the morning, I said it'd be fine."

Hermione nodded; she needed the retail therapy anyway.

"Everybody...pull out your schedules...they are now revealed." said Professor Dumbledore. With that, you just heard papers being removed from pockets and excited squeals.

Hermione looked at her list and frowned.

**Hermione Granger - Muggle Month, Week 1 Muggle Sport - Tennis**

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"There must be some mistake, I signed up for Softball with you...yet I'm in Tennis...?"

She looked at Ginny's paper - and sure enough she was doing softball.

Ron and Harry's papers stated that they were doing rugby and the Weasly twins were doing cricket...everything they had said they were going to do.

"That's odd." Ron commented.

"Yes it is odd...I'm going to see what's going on."

After supper Hermione walked up to Professor Dumbledore. "Professor, may I please speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes Ms. Granger...what's on your mind?" he asked, stopping in his tracks.

"I signed up for Softball, yet I'm doing Tennis...I was just wondering if I'm the only person who's had this done?"

Dumbledore frowned, it wasn't supposed to happen; "Maybe some of the professors believe that Tennis is more in your genre...honestly I don't know if it had been done to any other student. If it is a problem Ms. Granger, we can always change it back for you."

Hermione wondered for a second, it wasn't a big deal - she could play tennis, by all means, it's just the principle of the matter.

"No it's not a problem sir, I was just wondering, that's all." she said with a smile.

Professor Dumbledore returned the smile and walked off.

* * * * * * *

The next morning Hermione didn't feel like getting up, but she promised Ginny that she would go to Diagon Alley with her and Mrs. Weasly that day, so eventually she found the energy to get up. Then she saw Ginny reach for her wand. "Uhm...what are you doing?"

"Making my bed, why?"

"You have to do it the muggle way, love." Hermione laughed.

Ginny shrugged and put her wand away. "Does this mean, not even at Diagon Alley?"

"Not even." Hermione said and got out of bed. She rushed into the bathroom and pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. She quickly fixed her hair and put on a bit of foundation and lip-gloss and walked out of the bathroom.

Ginny got her bag and waited in the common room for Hermione. When Hermione was finally done, she walked to Ginny and they went outside and there Mrs. Weasly was waiting for them in her little car.

"Come on girls, we don't have all day, you know! I only got permission to take you out till 1pm."

"Sorry mum." Ginny said and got into the flying car.

Hermione followed and sat in the back seat. "Oh Hermione, you look absolutely radiant! What have you been doing to your skin? It's glowing!" complimented her.

Hermione blushed; "Thank you Mrs. Weasly. I haven't been doing anything."

"Pansy's potion did it for her..." Ginny giggled under her breath.

"What's that dear?"

"Oh nothing..."

Hermione heard her and giggled too.

"So how did you get permission for us to leave school? I thought it's _strictly_ forbidden, especially during Muggle Month?" Ginny asked her mother.

"Now, Ginny. You're old mother knows how to pull some strings…"

Hermione and Ginny raised their eyebrows.

"Alright then! I told Professor Dumbledore that you needed shoes and some school supplies! Now girls I completely don't encourage lying…do I say and not as I do and all that."

The girls laughed and they were off in the flying car.

Finally they got to Diagon Alley and the three women got out of the car.

"You two run off and do whatever it is you teenage girls do these days...I'm off to the book store."

The girls nodded and went off.

They walked towards Magic Materials and there they saw the nicest clothes. The girls shopped for new jeans, tops and makeup. There was a boy who worked in the store, maybe two years older than Hermione who was flirting outrageously with Ginny. Hermione giggled to herself whenever he wanted to 'help' her choose something. Ginny didn't mind, she liked the attention she was getting.

"'Moine...you think this skirt shows too much leg?" she teased as he stared at her.

Hermione laughed and continued looking around.

"Are you done yet, Ginny?"

"Almost!" Ginny said from the dressing room. She walked out and they went to pay. The boy smiled and flirted with Ginny some more.

"So what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this? I'd expect you to be in one of those upper-class clothing stores...."

"Oh aren't you just the most charming boy in Diagon Alley...?" Ginny flirted back.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two and waited at the entrance of the shop, leaving them to it.

Eventually Ginny came waltzing to Hermione. "And now?"

"Oh nothing, I just have a date with Wilbur on Saturday, that's all." Ginny said, almost singing.

"His name's _Wilbur_?"

Ginny laughed; "uh yeah..."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Let's get some coffee."

They walked into the nearest coffee shop and saw a whole bunch of people sitting around, writing things down, some were reciting poetry, some were in meetings and some were just sitting there on their own. Ginny and Hermione were the only people that looked like teenagers in there. They found a table in the corner of the coffee shop and a waitress took their orders.

"Just two Cappuccinos please?" said Hermione and the waitress went off to the kitchen.

Hermione sighed as the waitress was out of sight. "I had the scariest dream yesterday." she told Ginny out of nowhere.

Ginny folded her arms and listened.

"It...it was about Malfoy..."

Ginny leaned in closer. "What happened...?"

Hermione looked around to see if anybody was listening - stupid considering that nobody she knew was there.

"I dreamt I was...making out with him."

Ginny laughed; "What's so scary about that?"

"I'm not finished. While we were making out the room caught fire...then I found myself naked in Draco's bed..."

Ginny's eyes widened, but Hermione continued; "...and all the Slytherin boys were laughing at me...Pansy then came in and started making out with Draco in front of me."

Hermione waited for Ginny's response. Ginny was shocked.

"Uhm...well...You don't think_ that_ that might happen if you two...you know? Get _together_...do you?"

Hermoine's face dropped and she immediately looked down at the ground, nervously. "Erm...maybe..." she said, trying not to make her look so obvious.

Ginny's mouth dropped! "HERMOINE!" she cried, catching on.

"What?" Hermione asked, putting her hair behind her ear, avoiding eye contact.

Then the coffee came. Hermione nodded at the waitress as she walked away again.

"You _slept _with Draco Malfoy?!" she yelled whisperingly.

Hermione suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "I didn't mean to!" she quickly said.

Ginny looked at her as if to say, "Do you think I'm stupid?!"

"I was under the potion's spell, remember?" Hermione reminded her.

Ginny looked at her suspiciously; "That potion didn't tamper with your deeds Hermione..."

Hermione sighed; "I know..."

It took her a while, but eventually Ginny grinned; "So when did that happen?"

"Right before the whole bathroom incident."

Ginny gasped! "Oh no...The dress was from him, wasn't it?"

Hermione picked up her coffee and sipped from it. "Yeah."

Ginny stretched her hand across the table and held her best friend's shoulder. "You'll get together again, I promise."

Hermione pulled her shoulder out of Ginny's hand. "It's not that easy Ginny...we can't be together. Ever. I mean, he cares too much what people think of him. How would his father react if he knew about us?!"

Ginny shrugged. Then entered the coffee shop, looking for the girls.

"I've been looking all over for you two! Come, we must go, it's already past 12!"

-I know it was really long, but I got sick of just writing short little chapters. Anyway please review :-) xxx -


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me (and in this chapter I own Professor Shirley Clone too)

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 14**

It was Monday morning and everyone groaned as they got up. They all had to make their beds, tidy their rooms and sort out their books – by hand.

The children who grew up the muggle way – like Hermione and Harry – were quite used to it, but as for people like Draco, it was a complete mission.

"What does Dumbledore think we are? House elves?!" he complained, while making his bed. After he was done, he looked at his bed.

"I think a house elf would've made it look better." Blaise joked.

"Oh shove off!"

They went down to breakfast and Draco spotted Hermione laughing and joking with the Weasly twins. There was something about them that Draco despised, but now he hated them even more – because they didn't have to have an excuse to be around Hermione.

Hermione spotted him in the corner of her eye. She stopped laughing and focused her attention on her breakfast.

"So did mum buy me anything?" Ron asked his little sister, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth.

Ginny pulled a face in disgust; "You're a real pig Ron."

Ron dropped his face, as if hurt by the comment.

"As a matter of fact, she did." Ginny said and pulled something out of her pocket, she examined it for a bit then handed it over to Ron.

Ron took it from her, wearily. He looked down into his hand and saw it was a very small key.

"What the bloody hell is this for then?" he asked, confused.

"Read what it says Ronald." Hermione spoke.

Ron pulled a face, like he trying to catch up to what they were up to.

"It's from mum, honestly." Ginny said, figuring this out.

He read out loud what was engraved in a very tiny print with his squinted eyes

"**This is the key to that little toiletries and underwear drawer I had packed for you, you'll find it hidden in the inside of your school robes – don't worry son, it grows bigger when you take it out. Love Mum x" **

Ron's eyes grew; "The woman's mental, I tell you."

Everyone laughed and Harry pulled out a little box which was hidden in Ron's robes. It grew bigger and eventually they sat with a little drawer full of Ron's stuff on the table.

His mother failed to mention that it was unlocked.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron squealed and grabbed the drawer that was exposing his underwear.

"Well, I'm done with breakfast." George laughed.

"I second that!" said Harry.

Ron tried eagerly to push the drawer down to its original size, but failed miserably.

Hermione smiled and was about to pull out her wand and help the poor boy, when she realized that she didn't pack it. Thanks to Muggle Month.

Then Rubeus Hagrid walked up to the students.

"Say 'Shrinkonus Remoro'" he told Hermione as he handed her a wand.

"What about Mug..."

"_I'm_ a professor and I'm giving ye the right to do it." He quickly interrupted with a smile.

She took the wand for him; "Shrinkonus Remoro" she said with a simple swish and flick. The drawer turned back into a little box and Ron grabbed it and put it into his pocket.

"Thanks Hagrid."

Hagrid laughed. "No matter. You're mum reminds me quite of me own mum when I was a little boy." He said and winked.

"Mum's only weird to him. She's normal to the rest of us." Fred told Hagrid and Hermione who were laughing.

* * * * * * *

On the way to Muggle Studies, Hermione looked at her schedule for the week:

**Hermione Granger - Muggle Month, Week 1 Muggle Sport - Tennis**

**Monday to Friday:**

**-Breakfast**

**-Muggle Studies – Tennis will be taught in the Divinations class**

**-History of Muggles – Tennis will be taught in the Divinations class**

**-Break/ Lunch**

**- 2 hour Tennis practice in the Transfiguration Courtyard**

**- Dinner (at 6pm)**

She entered the class and there was no order. There weren't any professors in the classroom yet. Hermione looked around and saw a whole bunch of people she recognized, but didn't really socialize with.

Then she saw a girl with long blonde hair raise her arm and gesture to her that she should sit with her. It was Luna Lovegood.

Hermione walked up to Luna and took a seat next to her.

"Thanks Luna."

"You're welcome." Luna said in her placid tone and smiled at Hermione.

Hermione looked around, she honestly had no clue why she had to do this sport – it was filled with more of the other houses than her own. Then she pulled her face; that's probably why.

"Have you ever played tennis? Being a muggle descendant?" Luna asked her curiously.

Hermione smiled uncomfortably and nodded. "Once or twice."

"You know, I thought about it…I don't see the point in studying this if we're not doing any exams in Muggle Month." said Luna, staring into space.

Hermione frowned, the girl had a point.

Then Professor McGonnagall came in with a pretty, tall, thin and young woman next to her. The woman was dressed in short white pants, a white tank top, white shoes and her long black hair was tied into a long plait that ended right underneath her shoulders. She looked Italian.

"Order children." said Professor McGonnagall.

Everyone got to a seat and sat down.

Then Draco and Blaise finally came in – late as would be expected of them.

"Welcome Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini. Would you like some coffee too?" Professor McGonnagall asked sarcastically as she looked at the two boys. There were snickers in class.

"Sure professor, no milk if possible." Blaise chirped back perkily.

Draco chuckled and they got to their seats - in front of Hermione and Luna, no less.

"Anyway…this is Professor Shirley Clone. She is a well-known tennis coach in the muggle world. She is going to teach you everything about tennis and we expect nothing but for you to be on your best behaviour with her, do you understand?"

There were murmurs of yes and no around the classroom. "Good." She turned to leave and whispered something into the young teacher's ear. She nodded and Professor McGonnagall left the classroom.

Professor Clone stood in front of the classroom, she looked at the class.

"Well I was expecting a little bit of a bigger turn-out." She said disappointingly. "Anyway, do any of you have any questions before I start the lesson?"

Blaise picked up his hand. "Er yeah…do you work out…?"

The whole class burst out in laughter, but not Hermione and Luna. Or Professor Clone.

Professor Clone stood up and looked at the class in disgust.

"Let me get one thing straight." She said abruptly, "I am _not_ your friend. I am _not_ your eye candy and I would expect that you do _not_ put yourself on my level. I am only here because Professor Dumbledore is a good friend of my father's and he had asked me to coach you know-nothings."

The class went quiet.

"So, Dumbledore has muggle friends?" Blaise spoke back.

"My father is a pure-blood, my mother is muggle-born and I am a squib." She said sternly.

"A what?" asked a little boy from Hufflepuff in the corner of the class.

"A squib is a person without magical powers, but has magical parents." She told him.

Blaise was about to make a comment, but decided against it – she looked pretty cross to him already.

"Now if there aren't any more smart remarks or stupid questions, I'll start the lesson."

* * * * * * *

It was already afternoon. All of the tennis students were pretty petrified of Professor Clone already, even though it was only her first day.

"Feisty that one, ain't she?" Blaise commented to Draco as he saw Professor Clone walk towards the new tennis courts that have been set up for the week. They were headed there too.

Draco laughed; "More bitchy than feisty, I'd say."

"Nah…she's probably been played, or been dumped. Either way, the girl has commitment and socializing issues."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Says the great wizard of _love_…" he mocked.

"Oi! Who are you to talk? You can't even _talk_ to the girl you fancy…"

"Yeah, but I can't for obvious reasons."

"Being…?"

"Being…her being a mudblood, you twit! Also that she hates me and I hate her…"

Blaise shook his head, thinking how pathetic Draco was.

"What?"

"Aren't you the one always saying 'I'm a Malfoy, I get what I want'?" he mocked.

"I always do." Draco said matter-of-factly, folding his arms.

"Prove it."

Draco narrowed his eyes. The bastard tricked him, but there was no turning back now. "Fine."

A few minutes later, Professor Clone was putting people in pairs – one boy, one girl together. Draco slowly went to stand next to Hermione when he noticed Clone was just pairing them with a person closest to them.

"…and you and you are together…" she said and pointed to Hermione and Draco.

Hermione looked next to her and her mouth dropped in shock. She walked towards the professor.

"Professor Clone, I'd rather not…"

"Shush you! Go with the person I assigned for you." She demanded.

Hermione was taken aback. "So bloody rude." She said under her breath and walked back to Draco. Draco looked her up and down. She had already changed into a pair of white shorts and a tank top.

She picked Draco's head up. "Keep your eyes here." She said abruptly and pointed to her eyes.

Draco smirked at her with a slight chuckle and his voice had a slight hint of sarcasm in them; "Like they'd be anywhere else."

Hermione grimaced at him, but said nothing as she walked up to one of the courts. They had been ordered to practice shots with their partners. Hermione was secretly happy that she had been chosen with Draco, not just because she had feelings for him, but because he was the most normal boy there. Her biggest fear was to be paired with Blaise, who – to his total dismay – had been paired with Susan Bones from Hufflepuff.

They were smacking balls from one side to the other. Both were hitting the ball while imagining each other's faces on it. They ended up having a brilliant round.

Figures. Both of them thought.

Professor Clone noticed this. "I love it when I pair enemies up, just look at how well you're doing." She smiled.

Hermione shot her a dirty look and continued playing.

Draco then hit the ball so hard that it went flying out of the court. They both just stood there. "Well?!" Hermione said.

"Well what? Go get it." He told her.

Her mouth fell open. "Me?! You threw it out! _You_ go and get it!"

Draco widened his eyes; "Now I_ definitely_ won't." he said and folded his arms, stationing his position.

"You're an incompetent, egotistical and lazy _prick_!" she scowled in one breath as she stormed off to get the ball.

Draco just looked at her and shook his head. He walked up to where he was supposed to stand and stretched as he waited for her. Next thing he knew, the ball went flying towards him and he jumped out of its way.

Hermione walked back unto the court.

"You almost hit me!" Draco screamed.

"Oh bad luck…I missed." She said sarcastically. She didn't know why she hated him so much at that moment, he was just irritating her.

He served and hit the ball so hard and so high up that Hermione jumped nearly three feet high to smack it, and fair enough – she did. Draco's eyes widened before he realized it was coming back for him. He whacked it and it went flying Hermione's side again. She smacked it and so on. It was such an intense game that some of the students in the other courts stopped and looked at them. It went on for quite a while when, finally, Hermione missed. She bent down and tried to catch her breath. Then Draco followed her lead and did the same. Hermione grabbed her water and drank from it like she hadn't had water in years.

"Now _that_ is how you play tennis, people!" said Professor Clone and smiled at Hermione, exhausted, Hermione smiled back and walked off of the court.

-Please let me know if you like Professor Clone, because she is my first official fictional character. Another thing, remember that Draco thinks Hermione made the potion? Well he's still mad at her for it, that's why he doesn't want to be nice to her yet. But it'll fall into place, don't worry :-) I've decided something else too…if I don't get at least 10 reviews for the last two chapters before January 27 then I'm only posting the next chapters middle February, so invite your friends to read this story! lol! I hate doing that so much, but I really want reviews people! :-) again, thanks for the support! -


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me (and in this chapter I own Professor Shirley Clone too)

**Alright, so here's a quick recap of what happened last time:**

Pansy noticed that Draco had a crush on Hermione and made two potions; an Undesirable Potion for Hermione and an Irresistibility Potion for herself. It backfires when Hermione drinks the potion that makes her even more irresistible to Draco.

They then attend a New Years eve ball where Hermione and Draco make out and Blaise Zabini falls madly in love with Pansy. Eventually they reverse the potion and Blaise turns out to be a Turntorton (somebody who has opposite affects of what an emotion potion should do) and he is disgusted at falling for Pansy. Also Draco forgets about everything he did with Hermione (ahem, sleeping with her and all in his secret dungeon room.)

Pansy tells Blaise the truth about what happened, but happens to lie to Draco and tells him that it was Hermione who made the potion.

Because of all this commotion, their houses lost a lot of points. Dumbledore and the other professors come up with the idea of Muggle Month, a month full of competitions where the students can win back points.

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 15**

For the next 2 days Professor Clone paired Hermione and Draco up with other people and decided that they only played well when they were playing against each other.

The only time Hermione and Draco would see each other was in detention, on the days it wasn't cancelled because of sport practice.

Today wasn't one of those lucky days. After Hermione played a game against a young Ravenclaw student, she walked down to potions class for her detention.

Draco didn't seem like he was going, as he was sitting and chatting to his friends.

She got the potions class and sat next to Ginny, who was sitting there waiting for something to happen.

"How was softball?" Hermione asked her.

"Rubbish. Padma can't play to save her life and almost knocked me senseless with the bat."

Hermione giggled. "Oh poor Padma."

"Yours?"

"Better, I didn't play against Malfoy."

Then, speak of the devil; he came in – closely being followed by Professor Snape.

They sat there, counting down the minutes as usual when a rare thing happened. Pansy snickered. "Look at sleeping beauty over there."

Everyone looked. Snape actually fell asleep in his chair!

All of them started giggled. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors.

"You still haven't proved anything to me yet and it's already Wednesday…" Blaise whispered to Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I hadn't a chance to."

"Excuses…"

Draco's face went red with rage. He pulled out a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled on it. Then, he slowly reversed in his chair and placed the note in Hermione's lap, brushing his hand slightly on her leg.

She gasped!

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at her lap and saw the note. "Nothing." She said quickly.

Ron returned to reading a book when Hermione looked at the back of Draco's head.

What are you up to Malfoy? She questioned in her mind.

**Meet me at the main tennis court (close to the forbidden forest) at 10…xxx**

She quickly crumpled up the letter and put it in her pocket; then she continued to page through the book she was reading. Smiling to herself.

* * * * * * *

Was she being gullible? She wasn't sure, but it would be nice to have a midnight stroll out anyway. She hated breaking the rules, but at least there were lower risks of being caught now that everything was pretty much muggle friendly in Hogwarts. You had to have night lights - instead of wands,.The paintings were also oblivious to her movements as they seemed stuck instead of moving like they normally did and the staircases didn't move. All just for Muggle Month.

She made it to the tennis court and there he sat waiting for her, looking up at the sky.

Hermione noticed and looked at him. He seemed so perfect at that moment. He looked so calm and fascinated by the stars. Her heart beat fast, what was she doing there? The potion had worn off and there was nothing she had lost there. She frowned at herself. At her stupidity. She quickly turned around to walk back.

"Granger?"

She squeezed her eyes tightly in regret.

She turned around again and Draco waved a tennis racket at her.

"What's that for?" she asked.

Next thing she knew, he slid the racket on the floor and it landed at her feet.

"You're the only person worth playing against." He said to her bleakly.

"Oh what a pity." She spat back.

He got up and sighed. "I didn't mean it like that."

Hermione leaned down and picked up the racket. "Whatever." She said and took her position on the court.

Draco grinned.

He walked to his spot and gazed at her; "Scared, Granger?"

"No, but _you_ should be." She retorted.

He served and soon enough they were hitting the ball even better than before. The ball was so quick between the two players that it was a wonder it didn't catch alight with the speed it was going at.

Then, in a quick swing, Draco hit the ball so hard and high that it flew halfway across the forbidden forest.

"Smart." Hermione protested.

There were no other balls. Draco hadn't brought any. He could've hit his head against the wall for being so stupid.

"Oi!" They heard far in the distance. Hermione recognized his voice; it was Hagrid! Hermione panicked!

"Oh no…It's Hagrid!"

Draco looked over; Hagrid was still too far to see. "Come with me." He whispered and pulled Hermione's arm and they ran behind a rock close-by. "Stay down." He said and got up, Hagrid was coming closer.

Draco walked up to him. "Got my ball, do ya?"

Hagrid frowned; "Almost took out someone's eye, ya know."

Draco chuckled; "All in a day's work for a Malfoy."

Hagrid gave Draco his ball back and walked off. He didn't like Malfoy. The feeling was mutual.

Draco walked back to Hermione. She sat there, quiet as a mouse. Draco looked again, but Hagrid was gone. "He's gone." He said and sat next to Hermione.

Hermione turned and peered over the rock. "Are you sure?"

Draco did the same and then he turned to face her, she did it too. Then he found himself staring into her eyes. She stared back. "Yeah he's gone…" his voice trailed off.

Hermione could feel his breath caressing her cheek…he was so irresistible…

"I've had enough." She quickly said, snapping out of her gaze.

Draco frowned.

"Of tennis, I mean. I'm going back to the common room."

Draco nodded then, he had to. Hermione felt herself smiling at him. "See you in class tomorrow then." With that, she got up and left him sitting there…pondering on what had just happened.

* * * * * * *

That Friday, Professor Clone decided to pair up her favourite players together.

She thought that one player from each house would do for a great doubles game.

She called Draco to play with Susan Bones (from Hufflepuff) on the one side and Hermione with Roger Davies (from Ravenclaw) on the other.

Professor Clone sat on the tall chair and was about to start the game when Blaise ran up to her.

"Professor…"

"Yes Zabini, what do you want?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"I just wanna give you this…" he said and handed her a small note.

She frowned when she saw him walk off. Such a strange boy, she thought.

Blaise winked at Draco.

Professor Clone opened up the note;

**You look absolutely gorgeous today…**

She grinned to herself and looked at Blaise. She shook her head; "Let the games begin!" she called with a hint of laughter in her voice.

That's when they started smacking the ball like it was nobody's business. It started with Hermione serving. She threw the ball up into the air and smacked it as hard and possible. Followed by Susan jumping up and hitting it. Hermione got it again and smacked it hard.

It flew to Draco and he smacked it…until after a while, it was basically a game only between Draco and Hermione.

Dracothen missed a shot. "Damn!" he screamed.

Two more games between them – more Draco and Hermione than anyone else.

"Good job!" said Professor Clone. "Ten minute break."

Hermione walked up to her bag and pulled out a water bottle. She sat on the grass and drank from it. Next thing she knew, who was sitting next to her?

She decided to ignore it and just be nice to him.

"Good game." She said, keeping her gaze forward onto the court.

"Thanks…you too." said Draco out of breath.

They just sat there, trying to catch their breath while watching the other players knock the ball.

"Granger…can I ask you something?"

Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled. She looked over at him. "Yes?"

"In the last two weeks or so…people were telling me that we…_dated_. Is that true?"  
Hermione quickly looked down at her shoes. "No." she said uncomfortably.

"You're lying." He said.

She snapped a look at him; "I am _not_ lying!"

Draco gazed at her. "Well if I did then I wouldn't regret it." He told her.

She looked back at him, her eyes swelling up. She had deep feelings for him, but if he knew it he would mock her.

"Do you honestly not remember anything you did, the whole of last week?"

Draco shook his head. "Do you?"

She kept quiet.

"Answer me, Granger!" he said, losing his temper.

Hermione snapped a look at him. "Well for one thing, you didn't call me _Granger_!" she got up and stormed off.

-Sorry about the short chapter, I'll make it up…review :-) -


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me (and in this chapter I own Professor Shirley Clone too)

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 16**

It was the last day of Muggle Month's Sports week. Hermione looked down at her schedule for the day:

**Hermione Granger - Muggle Month, Week 1 Muggle Sport - Tennis**

**Saturday: **

**(Note that 2 matches will be held at the same time at opposite ends of the school. See below for details.)**

**Breakfast and choosing of teams**

**First matches at 9:30: Rugby / Golf**

**Second Matches at 11:00: American Football / Softball**

**Third Matches at 12:30: Cricket / Hockey**

**Fourth Matches at 14:00: Baseball / Cheerleading**

**Fifth and final Matches at 15:30: Tennis / Soccer**

**Winners are announced at 16:00**

**Muggle Sport Feast at 18:00**

She swallowed hard as she walked into The Great Hall with Ginny. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked Hermione, who was busy fiddling on her robes.

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be…you're going to make it. From what I hear, you're the best tennis player out of all the girls." She said perkily.

"Not only that, but you kick Draco's arse." Ron laughed.

Hermione grinned; "No it's not that…I'm scared of _being_ picked. I mean, yes I'm alright when it comes to tennis, but all those people staring at you…I just think that I would fail miserably."

The Gryffindor table chuckled. "And what's so funny?" she snapped.

"Sorry 'Moine, but the word 'fail' and 'Hermione' don't go well in a sentence together." Harry smiled.

Hermione felt good about that and somehow all of a sudden she couldn't wait to hear who had made it.

Dumbledore announced that he would be telling them who made it right after breakfast – this made most of them groan, including Hermione and Draco.

Draco stared at the food. "Dobby made better scrambled eggs that this!"

"Maybe you should get Dobby a job as the Hogwarts cook then." Blaise smirked.

Draco raised an eyebrow; "And be held responsible for various food poisoning accounts? I think not, thank you."

Despite this, he ate the eggs and it didn't taste too bad.

"So Parkinson, you think you're being chosen?" Blaise asked her.

She looked up from her food and flicked her hair. "Naturally. It would be foolish not to choose me as even the cheer captain!"

Blaise rolled his eyes at the self-assured girl. "Oh, of coarse…I mean 'naturally'…" he mocked.

"I can't believe _you_ two tried out for tennis…that's so…so…feminine."

Both the boys snapped evil gazes at her.

She smiled slyly; "Even Neville Longbottom over there tried for a more manly sport and from what I hear, he was pretty good at it. Unlike you two twits…"

Draco and Blaise looked at Neville who was explaining a story in great excitement.

"What did he try out for then?" Draco asked.

"American football."

Draco and Blaise frowned. The image was just too weird to be true.

"You _know _exactly what we did tennis for…" Blaise said in a flirty tone.

Pansy shrugged. "Yeah well from what I hear, you can't take your eyes off of that sleazy coach."

"Jealous, much?"

"No!"

"You sure seem like it Parkinson…"

Pansy was about to snap back again, when Dumbledore asked for silence.

Blaise winked at Pansy and she just kept her mouth shut and focused her attention forwards.

"The teams are as follows…" the speech took about 10 minutes to finish, but the basics were that the Weasly twins made Cricket and both Ron and Harry made rugby. Unfortunately Ginny didn't make the cut for softball and Pansy didn't make cheerleading. At all. Not even close. Or so Draco amused himself in his mind.

"Our tennis stars are, from Slytherin – Draco Malfoy…" Draco grinned.

"From Hufflepuff – Susan Bones, from Ravenclaw – Roger Davies and lastly, from Gryffindor – Hermione Granger."

It was exactly what Professor Clone predicted.

"Our first team for tennis will be the green team which include Miss Bones and Mr. Malfoy and our second team – the red team, will consist of Miss Granger and Mr. Davies."

With that, Dumbledore told everyone to go practice for their games.

* * * * * * *

Hermione tapped her foot nervously as she waited on a little bench in a nearby tent. She was already in her Red Team uniform, red tank top and red skirt with a big G on it for Gryffindor.

She looked up and saw Pansy crying hysterically, standing by the Cheerleading coach. "But coach you don't understand! My mother went out and bought me all these supplies, she believed I was going to be the captain!"

The coach shook her head. "I've told you 10 times already, the decision is final, now please, I have things to do!"

Pansy wiped away her tears and stomped her feet. "The Ministry will hear about this!" she squealed and stormed off.

The coach just rolled her eyes.

Hermione chuckled to herself and shook her head. That girl was something else.

She looked at a clock that was stationed in the middle of the floor in mid-air for the teams to check the time.

It was already 14:00, time for Cheerleading and Baseball.

Hermione watched Ron and Harry's game of rugby; they won by one point, thanks to a magnificent try by Harry.

The twins didn't have such luck and lost their cricket match by one over.

Ginny came waltzing to Hermione with a beverage in each hand.

"Thanks," said Hermione and took it from Ginny's hand.

Ginny looked like she wasn't in the best of moods.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing."

Hermione shrugged it off. "How was your date with what's-his-name?"

"Wilbur, Hermione! How could you forget? And it was awful, I'm never using my mum as an excuse to get out of this place again for a sorry sap named _Wilbur_!"

Hermione giggled; "Why was it that bad?"

"He 'forgot' to bring money to the date…I mean, _really_! We ended up washing dishes for the bloody restaurant!"

Hermione chuckled; "Oh no! That bad huh?"

"Worse."

Hermione shook her head and looked at the drink - and realised that it was blue. "Uh...what's this?"

"Something my mom packed for us. Try it, it's delicious."

Hermione took a sip and it instantly froze her mouth. Not just froze it...her mouth was frozen shut! Hermione's eyes grew big in panic as she realised that she couldn't open her mouth.

"Delicious right?"

"Mmmmm!!!!" Hermione tried to scream in panic as she pointed to her mouth.

Ginny's mouth dropped open and she put her drink down quickly like it was on fire.

"Hermione, say something!"

"MMMM!"  
Ginny ran back to her bag and pulled out a full bottle with the label "Blue Lemonade" on it, then she spotted a bottle that was half-empty entitled; "Blue Freeze Potion: For food and goods you want to keep fresh."

Ginny's eyes widened and she ran back to Hermione with the bottle. "I told mum not to put that in my bag, as I don't need to freeze anything!"

Hermione snatched the bottle out of Ginny's hand. "MMMM!" she squealed when she read the description.

Ginny panicked! "Hermione, I'm so sorry!"

Hermione sat and thought for a second. Then she jumped up as she got an idea. She pretended to be writing and Ginny caught on. She ran and grabbed a notebook and a quill from her bag.

Hermione grabbed it and quickly wrote down; "We need to get to the potions class, there's an unfreezing potion there."

Ginny nodded and they ran into the castle, into the dungeon and into the potions class. It was deserted, as everyone was outside.

They scratched through all of the potions. None had a label "anti-freeze" on it.

"I can't find anything!" Ginny panicked.

Hermione shot up her arms in frustration and looked at the clock on the wall, it was already 14:25.

"Wait...didn't you tell me about a book you read the other day about different anti-potions?"

Hermione's face lit up! That's right! She was looking for something to undo the irresistibility potion, but it had nothing - surely it might have something as simple as undoing a freeze potion in it!

Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and ran out of the potions class...only to run into Draco.

"Hi rival." he smirked.

Hermione smiled slightly and waved.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Ginny saw the look of panic in Hermione's face. "Uh Hermione's got a problem."

Hermione caught on and hurried off, like she was ashamed. Draco frowned, as if asking her what the problem was.

"Girl thing." she whispered to him and ran behind Hermione.

He just kept frowning at them as they ran off. Somehow, Draco wasn't convinced.

Hermione got to the library and pulled out the exact book she was looking for. She ran her finger down the contents page, until she eventually came to the anti-freezing potion.

She let out a sigh and flipped to page 158.

**Anti-freeze potions, spells and curses**

**- Anti-Freeze Potions**

**Method:**

**-Mix a portion of a normal Freeze Potion with a half cup of squid eye juice and a cup of spider legs. Boil, leave to cool down and drink.**

She gestured to Ginny to come look and Ginny read it.

Then Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Did you read the after effects?"

Hermione shook her head and looked at the book again.

**Possible after-effects:**

**- Known to cause excessive drowsiness and sleepiness**

**-In the case of a Turntortan, could make the subject extremely hyper-active**

Hermione sighed and looked at Ginny. "Your match is in less than an hour, we can't take the risk of you falling asleep."

Hermione dropped her head in her hands and let out a tired; "mmm..."

"It's fine, I mean...you don't talk while you play tennis." Ginny said, trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione just sighed again and got up from her chair.

They walked back to the tent and found Harry and Ron waiting for them.

"There you are...we've been looking all over the place for you two." said Ron, getting up from the bench Ginny and Hermione had sat on earlier.

"'Moine, you nervous?" Harry asked her.

Hermione just looked at him and looked at Ginny.

Ginny smiled uncomfortably. "I accidentally gave her a freeze potion instead of the Blue Lemonade mum had packed, so she can't talk." she told them.

Both of them stared at Hermione in shock.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed.

"I didn't do it on purpose, OK?!" she cried back "Besides, she's playing tennis, not singing!"

Hermione shook her head and pulled out the notebook and quill again as she sat on the bench. She wrote something; then handed it to Harry to read.

"Great game boys, I watched the whole thing. Good job scoring that try Harry." he read.

"Thanks 'Moine." he smiled.

* * * * * * *

An hour went by and Hermione was called to gather around the tennis court with her tennis partner and rivals.

"Now, I want a clean game. No funny stuff and definitely no magic. Alright?" said Professor Clone.

They nodded.

"Good luck and may the best team win!" With that, they walked on to their spots on the court. Hogwarts went wild and cheered for their houses.

"Go Hermione!" shouted the Weasly twins.

"Woo hoo! Draco!" shouted Blaise, followed by howls by Goyle and Crabbe. Pansy just stood there, folding her arms. Still angry at the fact that she didn't get into cheerleading.

Hermione stood up to her spot and looked straight at Draco. He was looking at her with a challenging look on his face.

She raised her eyebrow, as if challenging him back.

"May the best team win…" Professor Clone's voice echoed in her head.

She threw the tennis ball up and smacked it hard as she served. The ball went flying over the net and Susan jumped in front of Draco and smacked it.

Over to Roger, then over to Draco.

Roger got it again.

Then Draco, then Hermione.

It looked like the ball was never going to drop and they all looked like they'd been playing professional tennis for years!

Hermione smacked the ball and it finally dropped as Draco failed to hit it and Susan failed to jump in front of him on time.

Hermione scores and Gryffindor and Ravenclaw cheered wildly.

Roger stepped up and swung like mad and the tennis ball flew over the net and Susan smacked it with all she had. As she swung it, Hermione smacked it.

Then Susan again.

Then Hermione.

Then Draco.

As Draco whacked it, Roger just missed it.

Slytherin and Hufflepuff cheered.

Roger got so out of sight that he turned around and hit his tennis racket roughly on the floor, causing the racket to bend inwards.

"Roger!" Hermione cried in her thoughts, but as she did – the racket turned back and looked like nothing had happened to it, in front of the entire Hogwarts!

Everyone gasped!

Professor Clone blew her whistle and jumped off of her chair. She took the racket from him and it instantly turned into a wand.

More gasps!

She held the wand and gazed upon Roger Davies as he turned his face away in shame.

"Do you have an explanation for this?" Professor Clone asked him with an evil glare in her eyes.

When he didn't answer, she looked at the crowd of people and cried out loud; "Disqualified! And 10 points will instead be taken _away_ from Ravenclaw…"

Ravenclaw shouted words of hate at the professor.

"What? No!" Roger exclaimed in shock. "They shouldn't be punished for my mistake."

Professor Clone looked at him; then looked at Hermione.

"As for Gryffindor…" she said, Hermione's eyes grew big. "…being in the same team and not telling anyone about his little scheme, 10 points will also be deducted!"

"That's not fair!" Roger growled, as if reading Hermione's mind - as they heard more words of hate in the crowd. Hermione was glad her mouth was frozen, or she would've cursed the professor.

Professor Clone had just upped her bitch-factor, and Hermione wished she could scream at her!

"Life isn't fair, sweetie." Clone told him; "Ten points to Slytherin and Hufflepuff!" she continued and Hermione and Roger gave her an evil glare.

* * * * * * *

At The Great Hall, Hermione drank the anti-freeze potion right before eating.

She opened her mouth, feeling free after being trapped the whole afternoon.

"Feel better?" Ginny asked.

"That _bloody_ bitch thinks she can just throw away our points that we worked so hard for! I'm going to make her pay, she doesn't know who the bloody hell she's messing with!"

Ron, Ginny, Harry and the twins looked at her in awe.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ginny said and sat down again.

"Uhm…" said Harry.

"Sorry, I had to get that off of my chest, it's been bugging me all afternoon." Hermione explained.

Her friends laughed. "It's understandable, I mean, it wasn't even your fault. You had no idea…right 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Of course I had no idea Harry! Do you honestly think that I'd keep _that_ a secret?" she asked in disgust.

"Well no, just asking."

Draco walked up to Roger Davies before the feast began, and Hermione noticed him.

He knelt down next to him.

"Clever Davies. Very cunning. Most would expect a little cunning deed like that to be done by a brilliant Malfoy. Good job." He said sarcastically.

"Bugger off Malfoy, I'm nothing like you!" Roger snapped.

"Oh see? Now that's where you're right, you could never be me…I mean, honestly! But good try anyway; a Malfoy wouldn't actually do that – as a Malfoy has the skills to abstain from cheating." Draco said and winked at him.

Roger got up to attack Draco, when a fellow student held him back.

"Temper Davies, if you want to be like a cunning Malfoy, you do something sneakily."

"Oh I will Malfoy, just you wait!"

Draco chuckled. "Good luck my friend!"

Hermione saw his father in him at that moment and it disgusted her. She looked at him with a disgusted glare. He noticed and looked away, as Dumbledore had just started his speech.

"I want to say congratulations to all the winners; you may come collect your prizes."

Dumbledore called out every student who had won that day; including Ron and Harry.

There were cheers and smiles, everyone forgetting about the horrible finale that occurred, until Professor Clone handed out the certificates to Draco and Susan.

It was so unfair.

Some cheered; some stayed still and just glared at them. Fair enough, they did well, but they didn't win fair and square.

"May the feast begin!" and so they dug into the delicious cuisines that had been prepared for them. Ready for what was awaiting them in Muggle Month tomorrow…

-I don't know when I'm adding the next two chapters, but hopefully soon… There's been a lot going on at my end so sorry if I take long to add chapters. Keep reviewing. LOVE you all xxx -


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 17**

The next morning Hermione woke up to the sound of girls laughing and giggling and talking. Then she heard the radio next to her bed go on. Hermione closed her head with the blanket. "Turn it off!" she murmured, half asleep.

"It's already 10:30, I think it's about time you woke up." said Ginny's voice.

Hermione shot up. "What?!"

Ginny laughed as she sat in her jeans and tweed jersey on her bed next to Hermione. Hermione looked around and noticed everyone dressed and out of bed already.

"Ginny! How could you not wake me for breakfast?!"

Ginny laughed; "It's Sunday, it's not a big deal if you don't make breakfast. Besides, you looked so peaceful!"

Hermione frowned, as if cross with Ginny and having a tantrum worthy of a four-year-old. Ginny just kept laughing and handed Hermione the next week's schedule.

**Hermione Granger - Muggle Month, Week 1 Muggle Dramatic Arts**

That was all it said at the moment.

"Muggle Dramatic Arts?"

"Yes, as in acting."

Hermione dropped the schedule on the bed. "No, really Ginny?" she said sarcastically.

Ginny ignored her comment; "It actually looks like a lot of fun, to be honest."

"Go on…"

"Well, you get to choose a genre you would like to be placed in, for example; Comedy, Action, etcetera and then we give it to one member in our house to hand in to Filtch. He then gives it to Dumbledore and in the morning our schedules will be set and ready."

"Hopefully I stay in the one I want this time…"

"Anyway, you have to do a small pantomime, which will be held in The Great Hall. Apparently Dumbledore doesn't like having pantomimes at Hogwarts as wands can create chaos, but he has put a spell ban against all kinds of wands being used at Hogwarts until the end of Muggle Month."

Hermione nodded, it made sense and there would be a lower risk of cheating.

"So what genre have you decided on then?"

"Romance, of coarse!"

Hermione giggled; "Of coarse!"

"And you?"

"Well, I might go for Drama, but that would be predictable of me, wouldn't it?"

Ginny laughed at the irony that was Hermione Granger.

"Alright then" Hermione said, as if reading Ginny's mind "…I think I'll try out for Romance then too, but I'll ask to be director."

* * * * * * *

Draco leaned against the wall of the Slytherin common room. He was reading a piece out of The Daily Prophet when he overheard Crabbe and Goyle's conversation.

"I heard one of the girls in Ravenclaw say that the Adventure category is going to feature Star Wars! That's the best muggle movie out there!" exclaimed Crabbe.

"Oh wicked! I'd love to do adventure then!" said Goyle.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You two really _are_ pathetic!" he said and slammed the newspaper on the coffee table. "Raving about a movie you aren't clever enough or thin enough to be in, honestly! You crack me up!"

Crabbe and Goyle looked down at the ground, as if sad about it.

Draco shook his head and headed out of the common room. He walked down the hallway, not sure where he was going. He wondered to himself where Blaise went.

Probably to see that sadistic professor off, he thought. Luckily they only had Professor Clone for a week, or the entire school would go mental.

Then he remembered Hermione and what Clone did to her. The only good thing that came out of that was that Clone had given Hermione and extra week of detention. Draco was going to be in the next week's detention alone. Now Hermione would be there too. With the exception of Roger Davies, of course – but that boy didn't talk much so it really wasn't a problem at all.

"What you roaming the corridors for fairy princess?" He heard Blaise's voice from behind him.

Draco gave him an evil glare as he turned around. "Where have you been then?"

"Oh sorry mum…did I keep you up?" Blaise joked.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I went to say goodbye to the beautifully evil Shirley Clone. I'll miss her strut in those hypnotizing white shorts, her sadistic screams at the Gryffindors and I'll definitely miss her enticingly stunning verbal-abusing, poetic voice…"

Draco frowned. "Alright then."

Blaise pulled out his list for the week. "Well, I presume you're taking Drama then?"

Draco looked at the list and looked at Blaise. "What makes you say that?"

"Granger's most probably taken that."

"It'd be obvious, wouldn't it? Well no…I really don't want to take Drama…it's not me."

Blaise raised and eyebrow. "What about 'a Malfoy always gets what he wants'?"

"I will, you just calm down. I may not take the same genre as her, but I'll still see her in detention."

"Ah!" said Blaise and pointed his finger at Draco.

Draco smirked. "I think I'll take Horror."

"Horror? All the weird girls will be taking Horror!"

"What are you taking then?" Draco spat.

"Romance, dahling! Who wouldn't wanna kiss me? Apparently the movie for the Romance genre is going to be Romeo and Juliet…"

"Predictable!"

"Maybe…but there will be loads of hotties waiting to snog me as their Romeo."

* * * * * * *

The next morning everyone got their lists, Hermione's looked like this;

**Hermione Granger - Muggle Month, Week 2 Muggle Dramatic Arts – Romance**

**Movie of the week – Romeo and Juliet**

**Monday to Friday:**

**-Breakfast**

**-Muggle Studies – Romeo and Juliet will be taught in the Charms class**

**-History of Muggles – Acting class for Romeo and Juliet will be held in the Charms class.**

**-Break/ Lunch**

**- 2 hour Acting Practice**

**- Dinner (at 6pm)**

Ginny walked to the charms class with her, and when they got there Ginny immediately spotted Blaise.

"If there's a Zabini, there's a Malfoy somewhere…" she said, loud enough for him to hear.

"Sorry to disappoint you girls." He spat at Ginny as he walked over to them "…but Malfoy's doing Horror. Surprised to see you here though Granger; imagined you to be a Drama kind of girl."

"Yes well, broadening my mind." She said to him abruptly. "Not that it has anything to do with you."

Blaise just gave her a glare, he didn't like her – lord knows what Malfoy saw in the mudblood.

Then another unknown face entered the class. An acting teacher, they supposed.

"Hello there!" said the short little lady with a curly head of black hair and thick rimmed glasses. "I'm Professor Florence Hobbington."

Blaise chuckled, what are the odds? A small hobbit woman with the surname Hobbington. Classic.

"I will be training you in your acting skills. First, a little history about myself. I was born and raised in the magic world and even came to Hogwarts as a child. I then went to university to study the world of pantomime and have been teaching all wizards and witches alike the wonders of acting. I have also been doing Romance pantomimes for almost a decade. The only thing that I am new to is a non-magical pantomime – so it will be a learning experience for both you and I." She said perkily. She was a far cry from the horrible Professor Clone, Hermione thought.

"Any questions before we begin?" she asked. Nobody answered. "Brilliant! Let the Romance begin!"

With that, she made them all do a little monologue that she had prepared.

Hermione asked if she could help with the directing and Professor Hobbington kindly accepted her request.

Ginny got the part of Juliet. Cho got the part of the nurse. Some other kids of different houses and grades got the other parts. Then Blaise Zabini stepped up and flirted with the little hobbit woman as he did his monologue.

"You are my Romeo!" she cried.

Blaise winked at her. "Right you are professor…"

Ginny's face dropped. "But Professor, he can't act!"

Blaise snapped a look at Ginny. "Scared to be upstaged, are you?"

"No! You just can't act and you know it!"

Blaise forced out a laugh. "Silly little Gryffindor. I'll prove to you that I can act." He said, coming close to her.

She shrugged and walked away from him.

-First a little apology to all the fans of this story, I am truly sorry about not posting the chapters earlier, just been suffering from a lot of writers block lately :-( -


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 18**

It was the first day that Draco and Hermione had detention together, practically alone. Hermione sat in her back spot as usual. Roger Davies sat way in the front and as usual Draco came in with Snape right on his tail.

He casually walked into the class and took a seat right next to Hermione.

"Urg, you're such a leech Draco."

Draco looked at her smugly and returned his gaze to his table.

He pulled out a notebook and pretended to be writing something on it.

Curious, Hermione looked in the corner of her eye.

"Stop reading what I'm writing, you leech…" it said.

She quickly looked back at her table, as if all innocent.

He grinned.

He then wrote something again and tore the paper out of the notebook. Snape was too deep in thought to notice.

Draco folded it and slipped his hand under the table. He slipped his hand seductively on her thigh and she gasped softly as she felt it. When he left the paper on her lap, he caressed her thigh as he brought his hand back. She kept her attention on her notepad, pretending not to notice what he was doing – loving every minute of it.

She sucked her lips in for a second and released them again as she took the note from her lap.

She opened it and read; "_So did I show you one of my secrets when we were dating…_?"

Hermione couldn't help but grin, she didn't know why.

She scribbled on it and handed it back to him. On his desk.

"_Yes_." He grinned.

He wrote back and passed it to her the same way he did last time, caressing her thigh.

She shoved his hand off as she grabbed the note.

"_Which one_?" the note asked.

She wrote again and handed it back to him. Snape looked up and the two were pretending to be very busy. He looked away again.

"_All of them_."

Draco frowned. He scribbled and just placed it on her lap, not doing anything this time.

"_Did we sleep together…_?" he finally wrote.

Hermione's face dropped and she crumpled up the paper. She continued doing what she was doing.

"Well…?" he finally whispered to her.

She looked at him and took a deep breath in.

She slowly nodded.

He gazed at her for a second. Then his face turned into rage.

Hermione quickly looked back at the notepad and her eyes felt like they were swelling up.

"You had a plan with that potion, didn't you _Granger_?" he finally said out loud in utter disgust.

Hermione looked at him with shock. "Excuse _me_?"

"You heard me! You made it just for me to sleep with you!"

Snape turned his head to see the commotion. "Keep quiet, Mr. Malfoy…" he just said placidly, clearly he didn't hear what Draco had just said.

Hermione's mouth dropped! "I never made that potion!" she screamed and stormed out of detention. Snape noticed and ran after her.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Granger?!"

"Ask Malfoy!" she snapped and continued to run.

* * * * * * *

Hermione sat in the common room with her books and was staring blankly at a newspaper cutting about the muggle pantomime; Romeo and Juliet.

She wasn't paying attention and was reading the same line about 4 times before she realized what she was doing. She shook her head and tried to start again.

Again, she read the same line another 4 times, then her thoughts trailed on what Draco had said to her. He was under the impression that _she_ mixed the potion for him to fall for her and sleep with her. Complete and utter crap!

Then Ginny came storming into the common room. "Arsehole! Complete and utter stupid, pathetic, thoughtless arsehole!" she ranted as she plopped down aggressively on the couch next to Hermione.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Blaise Zabini completely humiliated me in front of the entire school! That's what's wrong, Hermione!" she snapped.

Hermione chuckled under her breath.

"What?"

"You sound like me. Relax."

Ginny breathed in, and let herself fall onto the couch as she exhaled.

"Sorry." She said. "Blaise set my food on fire at dinner; while I was eating it."

Hermione shook her head. "Typical of him, isn't it?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I guess. Why weren't you at dinner?"

Hermione shrugged and looked back at her newspaper clipping.

"Draco wasn't there again either." Ginny said suspiciously.

"I don't care about Malfoy! He's an arse!"

Ginny nodded. It wasn't news to her. From what she knew, everyone knew that already.

"He accused me of making the potion…and that I did it to sleep with him."

Ginny's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. "That no good _Puginson_ probably said that to him!"

Hermione wiped her hair out of her face. "It wouldn't surprise me at all."

"So are you going to tell him?"

"What's the use? He won't believe me even if I did…"

Back in the Slytherin boys room, Blaise was the coolest thing since sliced bread. "Did you see her face?!" one boy cried and burst out in laughter.

"I'll continue tormenting her, until she says sorry for saying I can't act." Blaise said with arms folded.

"But Blaise, can you act?" asked Goyle.

Blaise shot him a dirty look. "Well…no, probably not." He admitted. "But I don't need a stupid blood traitor to tell me that!"

"I think she's quite pretty." said Crabbe. Everyone threw dirty looks at Crabbe.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Go on then, ask the girl out. I dare ya." He said sarcastically to Crabbe.

For a second it looked like Crabbe blushed before he looked down.

"Oh please…" Draco sneered under his breath. "And you, why do you care if a Weasly has anything to say about you? It's a Weasly for crying out loud, it's not like they matter!" he yelled at Blaise. Blaise fixed his evil gaze on his best friend.

"Good point Malfoy, but would you stand for it if say…a _mudblood _degraded you…?"

Draco froze. He was a little hurt that Blaise just called Hermione a mudblood, it was weird but he was actually extremely offended. "Of coarse not you git!" he quickly snapped as he noticed gazes fixed on him.

"Well exactly. Now that's how I feel about Ginny Weasly saying that I can't…"

"Is it true that you…_slept_ with her?" Goyle interrupted out of nowhere.

Silence filled the room and Draco felt like climbing out of his skin. "Who told you such rubbish Goyle? Honestly! You need to get your head read!"

Blaise raised his eyebrow. "Answer the question Malfoy…" he said.

"NO! Of coarse I didn't sleep with Granger! What the hell do you all think of me?!" Draco replied quickly.

"Why so touchy when I said mudblood then?"

Draco could've killed Blaise at that moment. What the hell? He was supposed to be supportive of him liking Hermione!

"I wasn't! Besides, what do I care what you call her? Call her a slut for all I care." He said, trying hard to defend himself.

Blaise grinned, he had him; "Alright…_Hermione Granger_ is a dirty…filthy…naughty…little slut…" he said, as if in slow motion. Something you would expect from Professor Snape.

Draco grinded his teeth together as he tried to keep his cool. He shook his head then, pretending not to feel anything. "Whatever." He said and threw the blanket over himself and laid his head on the pillow, facing away from Blaise.

Blaise knew he had to stop now. He knew it was official. He had lost his awesome muggle-born-hating friend to _Hermione Granger_. The mudblood they all hated.

* * * * * * *

"Could you at least _pretend_ you're interested in me!" cried Ginny at Blaise after the millionth practice. It was already Thursday after all…

Hermione rubbed the sides of her head in frustration. The professor wasn't there and she needed to take over for a few minutes, but it felt like she was gone for hours!

Hermione was regretting the decision to be director. She was regretting the whole of Muggle Month! It was just becoming disastrous, and unfortunately for her, it was a day that detention wouldn't be cancelled. Unlike the Tuesday and Wednesday before.

"How the hell can I pretend to be interested in _you_?! Don't ask for miracles Ginny!"

"Stop!" Hermione shouted at them as she finally got up and walked towards them.

She turned to face Ginny. "Ginny…" she smiled. "You are now a young girl who is madly in love with a bad boy…he is gorgeous and a rebel. You're parents don't approve of him, and he is incredibly hot…your name is Juliet Capp…work with me here…"

Ginny slowly nodded her head, as if envisioning it.

Hermione sighed with relief, preparing herself for the difficult one.

She turned around and faced Blaise. He was looking at her smugly.

"You are no longer the revolting Blaise Zabini that we all hate so much…"

"Or want…you might add." He snickered.

"YOU…" Hermione continued; "…are Romeo Monty…a gorgeous rebel who is madly in love with the girl your parents can't stand. She is beautiful and graceful…"

"Yeah I don't see it…"

"Alright, let me speak your language then. She is a lady in front of people, but a nasty little girl in bed. Envisioning it now?!" Hermione snapped at him.

He grinned wide as he looked past Hermione's head at Ginny.

"Yeah…I'm envisioning it alright…"

Hermione and Ginny both let out irritated screeches as they walked away in complete frustration.

Surprisingly it worked, but Ginny didn't like the way that Blaise was looking at her all the time…

* * * * * * *

So it was detention again…

Awkwardness filled the air. It was the first time they had detention since _that_ day. It was terrible. Hermione sat in front of the class –which was unusual for a detention class – Draco was sitting in his usual spot and for some reason Davies was not there. Snape clearly knew why Davies wasn't there - by the look on his face - but wouldn't say anything.

Hermione tapped her fingers on the desk, while staring at the clock on the wall. She counted down the seconds.

She hated this week of Muggle Month. It was horrendous. As a director, nobody would listen to her. Professor Hobbington chose the worst people as actors and was almost never in class either. She was always "doing something" or "attending to something very important that can't wait". Hermione at least got Blaise to pay some attention to Ginny, not that Ginny was too happy about it. His perverted thoughts made her shiver – and Hermione could tell. Hermione hoped that nobody in the audience on Saturday would notice how repulsive Ginny found him though. She begged Ginny to at least work on his good looks, it could help.

"Sure…if his personality didn't resemble that of a dying frog in the middle of a swamp, it could be a bit easier for me!" she snapped and stormed out of class. Fun time that was. Hermione mused herself as she sat in the quiet class. Other than that, the pantomime was going good. Alright, not good, but not that bad either.

Draco laid back in his chair with his arms outstretched and his hands clasped behind his head. He sighed loud, as if irritated. He was sick of just seeing her in detention with him. He wanted to know why she had done it. Why she would give him a potion like that? It didn't seem like her, but it wasn't as if he knew the real her; only the tough exterior she portrayed around him. It was quite annoying really…

He had to stop thinking about her.

He took his quill and started drawing on a piece of paper on his desk. He started drawing a Hypocrite, he seemed good at that. Even though he hated the creatures. "Filthy versions of unicorns" is what he used to call them. He knew it was childish, but it made the Slytherin girls laugh.

It was something Blaise would make up actually. He even called Ginny a dirty version of a badly written muggle-love story book heroin. Draco didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult… to Slytherin standards it sounded like a compliment. A good one at that.

It started to look like Blaise had a little thing for Ginny actually. He sort of had to, being in a Romeo and Juliet play with her.

Draco started to regret choosing Horror. There were only Ravenclaw students who were too clever to listen to his directing skills, so he hated every minute of it. Especially the irritating voice of Michael Corner who thought he was the best actor since Michael Cane. "Idiot…" Draco mumbled to himself.

Michael played the lead in The Chainsaw Massacre – the movie they were portraying. It was absolutely dreadful to do a movie so gruesome with no magic. It was turning out to be quite sad really.

Then…Draco wasn't sure, but he could've sworn he spotted a tear run down Hermione's cheek as she leaned down to put a book back into her bag.

His heart sank.

He wondered what was upsetting her… it could've just been the stress of directing such a respected pantomime, or she was just sad about him. He needed to know…he was going to find out.

Professor Snape finally told the two that they could leave. Without hesitating, Hermione got up and walked out with a fast pace.

Draco grabbed his stuff and followed her. He quickened his pace so he could keep up with her, but not let her notice that he was there. She was really rushing as she moved passed the students.

He followed, but was soon stopped by a dark-haired girl.

"There you are Malfoy!" Pansy sang in a cheery voice.

"Not now Parkinson!" he hissed and moved her out of his way.

He rushed a little bit faster and eventually he caught up with Hermione.

"Granger, I need to speak to you." He said when he finally met up with her. Her face was down, and his heart dropped when he saw her wet cheeks. She stopped as she made it close to the clock tower. She looked up at him slowly. It wasn't a pleasant look she gave him.

"What the hell do _you _want _Malfoy_?!" she said, almost growling at him.

He backed away from her a bit. Taken aback by her tone.

"I want to find out…why you did it?! That's all!" he cried.

Hermione chuckled a sarcastic chuckle and shook her head, then carried on walking to the clock tower.

He rushed to her again and grabbed her arm. "Tell me!" he demanded.

"Let go of me!!" she yelled and jerked her arm out of his hand. He just glared at her.

She fixed her hair and composed herself. "Look Malfoy, ask Parkinson what happened."

"I did and she said you mixed the potion." He said matter-of-factly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Typical of her, isn't it?"

Draco frowned. "So you didn't?"

Hermione let out an irritated gasp and continued walking.

"I'll take that as a no…but we slept together?" he said, loud enough for two first year girls to hear him. Hermione looked at them and they quickly walked away in shock.

Hermione stopped and turned to face him.

"Listen Draco Malfoy, and listen well…" She started and walked close enough for him to feel her breath on his skin. "I never put a wand to your head to take me to your precious dungeon hideout, and I never asked you to sleep with me…"

Draco's eyes widened! His grandfather's dungeon hideout?!

She nodded as if reading his mind. Then she turned around and walked away.

Draco stood there confused. How could he show her the dungeon room? What did they do in the dungeon room? He always said that he would use it to its best benefits, but he didn't think he would actually do it under the power of a potion. No potion could be strong enough to make him unveil secrets of his family's. Could there?

He rushed to the castle and ran to the dungeons. He checked if anyone was looking, and when the coast was clear, he entered the dungeon room.

There the room was covered in petals. The bed was messy. The table was still set-up, but was clean.

That was when Draco had an epiphany.

All the thoughts of that night came rushing back to him.

How he draped the gorgeous dress on the door for her.

How he laid the petals on the floor.

How he lit the candles that were still hanging in mid-air for her.

How he brought her there…how her reaction was when she saw it all…

How she looked when she stepped into the room with the breathtaking dress on…

How he held her hand…

How they kissed…

How good he felt when he was holding her…

And how he took her virginity that night…

His head span out of control and he fell down onto the bed. He couldn't believe what had happened and that he only remembered it now! He realized now why she had been so upset. It was the most amazing experience and he ruined it, by not remembering it.

He couldn't believe his stupidity!

He had to make it up to Hermione…

He just had to…

Somehow…

-I LOVED writing this chapter! Next chapters will be up by March 17th, promise!!! Don't forget to review!!! Love you all :-) -


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks :-)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 19**

It was finally Saturday. Hermione felt like it was the most depressing week of her life.

"…so depressing in fact that I was considering painting my nails black and reading emo muggle poems." She told Ginny as they sat waiting for their turn to practice their pantomime. It was 6am in the morning and everyone was grumpy and irritable.

Ginny grinned. "At least you didn't have a Zabini attached to you."

Hermione laughed; "Very true, but I did have you and Zabini fighting like cat and dog…"

"Guilty. Do you blame me…?"

"No he_ is_ a complete twit."

"Exactly."

Just at that moment they found Blaise turning his head to face them two rows in front of them. He winked and Ginny and blew her a flirtatiously sarcastic kiss. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to face Hermione. That's when she let out a slight giggle.

Hermione's eyes grew wide!

"You did _not_ just do that…" Hermione pointed out.

Ginny shook her head, as if she didn't know what was going on. "What?"

"You _like _Zabini…" Hermione said and covered her mouth, as if in true and utter shock.

Ginny pushed out an exaggerated laugh that made some students turn to face them.

"No…"

"Yes…you do."

Ginny shook her head more aggressively. "I do _not_, OK?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back at the stage where a distraught-looking Ron Weasly was trying his best to act as a spy for the "action" theme he had chosen. He had terrible stage fright and it was quite obvious. Hermione then heard Malfoy's chuckle echoing from where him and Blaise were sitting.

"Weasel-bee? A spy? Fancy that!" Blaise said smirking.

"Almost as bad as a Slytherin playing Romeo, huh?" Draco chuckled.

"Oi! Don't be grumpy because you were surrounded with moody suicidal girls all week."

Draco sighed loud. "Worst. Week. Ever. I'll agree to that."

"Go on…" Blaise encouraged.

Draco frowned, as if uncomfortable at his friend's sudden interest in his life, but he didn't feel like arguing either. "Had two hideous Ravenclaw 4th years ask me out this week, had Snape on my head all week in detention, then there's Granger…" Draco grinded his teeth in frustration.

"What did she do now…?"  
"Nothing." Draco said, as if he knew he had spoken too much.

Blaise was about to say something when Draco pulled a letter out from his pocket. "Then mother sent me an invitation to some dinner party she is hosting for some or other reason. Says I must bring a date and all. She insisted you be invited too, so here's your invitation." He pulled out another invitation and handed it to Blaise.

Blaise read it and nodded. "Tonight? A little short notice, don't ya think?"

Draco nodded, but he knew his parents already.

"Dumbledore's been notified that we're going, so you have no choice in the matter anyway."

Blaise shook his head. "I think Narcissa has a crush on me."

Draco burst out laughing; "Sure she does. My mother _definitely_ fancies you, no doubt about it."

"So I don't need a date then…" Blaise said and winked at Draco.

Draco shot him a dirty look.

"I'm just joking Malfoy!" Blaise laughed hysterically.

Draco looked around. He saw Hermione. She looked frustrated. She looked beautiful too. He wished that he could ask her to be his date. He chuckled at the expression his father would have if he did.

"Stop gawking, you're making it obvious." Blaise whispered out the corner of his mouth.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Blaise. "I'm not gawking, you twit."

"No, but you're drooling. Control yourself, damn it!"

Draco rolled his eyes and sank back into his seat.

* * * * * * *

**Hermione Granger - Muggle Month, Week 2 Muggle Dramatic Arts – Romance: Romeo and Juliet**

**Saturday: **

**ALL pantomimes will be held in the Great Hall from 8am (after breakfast, the hall will be transformed into a theatre):**

**7:00: Breakfast **

**8:00: Adventure – Star Wars**

**9:00: Romance – Romeo and Juliet**

**10:00: Drama – Eternal Sunshine of a Spotless Mind**

**11:00: Musical - Grease**

**12:00: Lunch Break**

**13:00: Action – James Bond**

**14:00: Horror – Texas Chainsaw Massacre**

**15:00: Comedy – Charlie and the Chocolate Factory**

**16:00: Break (Until the Muggle Dramatic Arts feast held at 18:00)**

Hermione sat at the breakfast table with her friends and played with a piece of bacon on her plate.

"Hermione, didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food…?" Ron asked.

Hermione ignored him.

"If you don't want that, I'd be more than willing to take it off you hands…"

"Be my guest Ron." She said and pushed her plate forward towards him.

He looked around as if surprised. "Don't mind if I do." He said and picked the bacon up with his fork.

"Something on your mind, 'Mione?" Asked Harry, out of the blue.

Hermione smiled tiredly. "Bad week, and we've been up since 5. That's about it."

Harry didn't seem convinced. "No nonsense from Malfoy then…?"

Hermione's smile faded a little. "No…" she said, her voice trailing off a little. She found herself instantly locking eyes with Malfoy, then turned away to look at Ginny.

"Ready to romance Zabini? It's in two hours time…" she changed the subject.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Is one ever ready to jump into a pit of fire? Ever ready to be eaten by hungry wolves? Ever ready to…"

"OK drama queen, we get it!" Ron snapped at his little sister.

Ginny sighed loudly and let her head fall into her hands. She shook her head. "This is not happening."

"He can't be _that_ bad to work with!" Fred laughed.

"Besides, we heard he fancies you Gin…" George continued.

Ginny's head snapped up. "Where did you hear such rubbish?!"

"It's the talk of the Slytherin table actually…" said Fred.

"…Never before has a Weasly made such headlines at the Slytherin table…" said George more dramatically.

"Oh shut up. Both of you."

"Ai'ght." They said in unison and chuckled.

When breakfast was done, Hermione got up and walked out of The Great Hall, on her way to get her actors and crew together to practice one last time at the Transfiguration Courtyard. Then she felt something around her right leg - A sort of pins-and-needles feeling. It was traveling up and down her leg now.

She looked down and noticed a little glowing pink ball floating in mid air, rubbing against her leg as if playing with her. Hermione stopped and the pink ball floated and landed gently into her hands that she was now cupping. The ball had stopped glowing, except for a little imprint on it;

"Good luck for today…" she read with a frown.

Then the ball jumped out of her hand and exploded in the air and a cloud of powder came down and a few feet in front of Hermione she read the glowing words;

**Good Luck For Today Beautiful Hermione Granger :)**

Ginny came up from behind Hermione and frowned as she looked at the words as they were disappearing. "And that…?"

Hermione laughed nervously. "I honestly haven't a clue…" as she said it, she saw Draco Malfoy passing her and brushing his hand on her back. He winked at her. Then he slowly walked away and disappeared into the crowd of walking students.

Ginny didn't notice anything. She was occupied by Cho Chang, who had appeared from out of nowhere to talk to her about something.

Hermione didn't know what to think or what to feel. She and Draco were having a terrible argument a few days ago and now she's getting floating pink balls with inscriptions on them from him.

"What's this world coming to…?" she whispered to herself and shook her head.

"What was that?" Ginny asked as Cho left.

"Oh. Nothing. Transfiguration Courtyard."

They eventually got there. Blaise was standing there with some of the other actors and crew members. It was strange as most of them were Slytherins and it was a romantic play. Not something you would expect from Slytherins.

"There's my little vixen, get lost did ya?" teased Blaise as he saw Ginny walking towards him.

"Yes, I was actually looking for somebody good looking to spend my Saturday with and unfortunately I ended up here in front of you."

Some students who heard her were chuckling to themselves softly.

Blaise gave her a dirty look.

"I'd rather spend my Saturday slitting my wrists than be with _you_!"

Ginny was slightly taken aback by his tone and just looked at him.

Blaise could've sworn she looked a little frightened and immediately softened his look.

"Alright children, show me your pantomime one more time before you go on!" said Professor Hobbington as she came out from nowhere. Sighs were heard and annoyed students did what they had to. Muggle Dramatic Arts didn't turn out as fun as everyone had hoped. Especially not for Romeo and Juliet…

* * * * * * *

Juliet stood in the corner and looked around.

Ginny felt like she was really Juliet and was amazed at how the pantomime was going. The audience looked like they were enjoying it too. So did Blaise, and he was acting quite well – surprisingly. Then came the line they were all waiting for…:

"Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Some chuckles from the students filled the air, so did some romantic sighs from love struck females.

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn by love and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Blaise stood somewhat hidden at the side of the stage. He looked like he was really into the pantomime. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" he whipered, loud enough for the audience to hear.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with frowns.

"How utterly disgraceful! Zabini is actually pretending to fall for my sister?!" Ron said in disgust.

Harry looked again. He caught Blaise staring at Ginny, whether it was for the sake of the pantomime was anyone's guess.

"I'm not too sure about the 'pretending' part Ron…" he said.

Ron shot his head back up and looked at how lovingly Blaise was staring at his little sister.

"I'll kill him, I will!"

"Shhh!" they heard from their left. It was the twins shushing them to their surprise.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man…" she continued.

"Well whatever it is, he better keep it away from my sister…" mumbled Ron under his breath.

Harry chuckled.

"O be some other name!" She cried and walked around. She saw Blaise in the corner of her eye and almost forgot her words as she realised _how_ he was looking at her. She quickly glimpsed at him and looked back, as if she didn't. She was right, he _was_ staring at her. More lovingly than ever before. Strange. It was quite intimidating really.

"What is in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title." Ginny glimpsed at him again, keeping her gaze there for a bit longer than was allowed and was met by his dark brown eyes. "Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself…"

-Sorry again about not updating on time…writers block and all that…but I've added up until chapter 21 just for your enjoyment. Again thanks for all the amazing reviews :-) keep reviewing! -


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks :-)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 20**

It was 12:00. Ginny was quiet as they sat and had their lunch in their common rooms. Lunch in the common rooms were Dumbledore's orders. Just for that day though.

Nobody dared to ask Ginny what was on her mind. After the incredible pantomime that she and Blaise put on, it was a little obvious.

Ron was dying to know. Not to be happy for her, but to have an excuse to punch him. Hermione was the one that kept Ron under control, telling him to calm himself.

Ginny ate fast. She needed fresh air. She needed to remind herself that she was going senile. She needed to go for a walk. Maybe even a run. Maybe even a dive in the lake and never come out? She shook her head. She was going bloody senile!

She didn't even bother to finish her food and just walked out of the common room without telling anyone where she was going. Everybody just stared at her as she left.

Ron was about to say something as she exited.

"Ronald." said Hermione with a deathly gaze fixed upon him.

Ron shrugged. Harry rolled his eyes.

Every Gryffindor in there was curious, but didn't say a word. They were smart enough to know that they wouldn't get an answer they wanted anyway.

Back at the Slytherin common room, there wasn't even a hint of silence. The Slytherins were having a field day with it. "Did you see those two on stage?" said one girl.

"Who? Romeo and Juliet? Oh yes but of coarse!" chirped another.

"Practically making out on that stage …" said the first girl as they giggled.

A moment later, Blaise walked in and instantly there was a silence.

He knew as he walked in what was going on. "Making fun of me, eh?" he quipped as he raised an eyebrow at everyone in the room.

Silence.

He took a plate and dished food up for himself, feeling the gazes.

"Listen, I told you I'm a good actor, didn't I?!" he cracked.

"Not that good." Said one of the girls.

"Well now you know."

"All _we_ know is that you've fallen for a Weasly, how disgusting!" said Pansy's annoying voice from behind him.

He turned to face her with rage in his eyes.

Draco shot up and pulled Blaise away. "Pansy shut up." he warned.

"Don't tell me what to do Malfoy! You're the one who fell for a…"

Draco gasped and clasped her mouth closed with his hand. She was about to scream when he moved in towards her ear. "If you keep quiet I'll take you somewhere nice tonight…" he blackmailed her.

She raised an eyebrow as if smug.

She nodded her head and Draco pulled his hand away.

"What were you going to say Pans?" another girl asked curiously.

"Nothing at all…" she said and winked at Draco.

Draco turned to look, but Blaise was already gone.

Ginny stood next to the bridge, overlooking the grounds of Hogwarts. She had finally come to terms that she had gone senile. Why would she ever fall for a scumbag like Blaise and why would Blaise ever fall for a prude like her? It was absolutely ridiculous. He really was a better actor than she thought he was; maybe a bit too good.

The way he looked at her was something she'd never experienced before. It was like he was staring into her soul, looking for that spot that would make her knees weak. She kept telling herself that it was Romeo, not Blaise and that she was Juliet, not Ginny.

"Weasly…?" she was startled when she heard Blaise's voice.

She spun around and faced him. "Blaise you scared the…"

"Sorry." He interrupted.

She nodded as she looked up at him. "It's alright. What do you want?" she asked in a voice that could only mean that she was uncomfortable and trying to hide it.

Blaise chewed the inside of his cheek, nerves actually caught up to Zabini, something no person – not even himself – would have imagined ever happening.

"About today…" he started.

Ginny listened attentively, even moving a little closer to him without him noticing.

"I…I told you I was a good actor…" He finally said with a smug grin.

Ginny's mouth dropped! She quickly composed herself when she realised what she just did. Blaise himself couldn't believe he had just said that, he knew it wasn't the truth.

"Well…" said Ginny and swallowed hard. "…so am I…" she said winking at him and walked away.

* * * * * * *

Hermione smiled to herself while sitting in the library. She was quite impressed with Draco's directing skills, she thought. What could've been a very boring, very long and very gruesome take on Texas Chainsaw Massacre actually turned out to be rather amusing and, well…good.

She was busy reading a book on how different countries portray different types of ways to do divination when she noticed her book being tapped, yet there was nobody in front of her. Hermione frowned and put the book down on the table face-down. A little blue ball was bouncing up and down. It even had a little face. It looked like a little stuffed animal with big black eyes and a tiny mouth with a little red tongue sticking out. Hermione giggled at the sight of the little thing. Then, instead of exploding like the last one, this one rubbed itself on the table and created what looked like a chalk-like writing on the table:

**Dungeon Room tomorrow at 9am…**

The little ball then burst into flames and its ashes fell onto the table.

Hermione jumped! The writing disappeared and eventually so did the ashes. She looked around, but nobody noticed a thing.

Odd.

Draco wasn't even in the library either…

She picked her book back up and tried to continue reading. She tried to take in what she was reading, but again Malfoy was occupying her mind and she was reading the same line 4 times. Eventually she gave up and closed the book.

She went to go put the book away and walked out of the library in thought. It was still a while before the feast was going to start, so she figured that she would walk around and clear her head. First she needed to figure out what the deal was with Malfoy.

First he hates her, and then he sends little magic balls with sweet messages. It was definitely not like him. She didn't seem to like the soft romantic Draco all too much, it was not the person she fell for madly.

She knew Draco was a cruel soon-to-be Death Eater, but it didn't faze her. Surprisingly... She just liked him as Draco Malfoy, not the sugar-and-sweet fake he was trying to portray.

Hermione Granger didn't think that she could turn him so soft, and wasn't convinced that she had either.

It's Draco Malfoy for goodness' sake! Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy! Follower of Lord Voldemort! He's a future Death Eater, he was not meant to fall in love with somebody who was Muggle-born, or like he would say…a mudblood.

Hermione shook her head and when she looked up; she noticed she had walked all the way to the lake. Almost fell in too. She put down her bag and sat next to it. Her robes were getting a little soggy from the wet grass, but she didn't seem to mind.

As Hermione sat there and looked out into space, she noticed something moving in the distance next to a tree. She squinted, but still didn't see anything.

She was about to get up and look at it, when she saw long hair blowing in the wind, she couldn't see what colour it was. She quickly jumped to her feet and grabbed her bag, it must have been a Centaur and she didn't feel like finding out!

Then she heard a giggle, a faint girl's giggle. Hermione frowned. It sounded like Ginny.

Then another giggle, and sure enough, the figure by the tree was Ginny! Hermione squinted and then saw Ginny fall on her back next to the tree. Giggling hysterically.

What Hermione saw next made her jaw drop. Her eyes widened, but at the same time she was trying to squint more so she could prove herself wrong.

Blaise Zabini was now laying on top of Ginny Weasly…

…making out with her ferociously!

-OK so I haven't gone and read any of my chapters again so there are probably tons of mistakes in them, but I have my own beta (Ryan, love you babe!) at home who is helping me out with that at the moment, so when I'm done I'm going to retype everything and repost it. The story plot being the same and everything. Also I've actually just started reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood prince (it is also my first time actually _reading_ a Harry Potter book, as most of this is based on the movies) and I'm actually proud of myself for getting Ginny's personality so on queue. Anyway, review, review, review!! :-)-


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks :-)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 21**

"What the _bloody hell_?!" she squealed.

Hermione rushed towards the two who were oblivious of her approaching. She was in so much shock she started to laugh and when she got to them, she exaggerated the laugh a little – just so they knew that she was there.

Ginny and Blaise jumped when they realised that Hermione was right there.

"Herm…'moine…" stuttered Ginny through uncontrollable giggles.

Blaise laughed too, but more out of panic than the sake of just laughing as he looked up at her. Hermione examined Ginny with her eyes and realised that she wasn't in her right state of mind. "Did you feed her _alcohol_ Zabini?!" she demanded.

This made Ginny screech with laughter and Blaise also chuckled.

"Answer me you loathsome git!"

"No!" he screamed back at her.

Hermione felt herself snarling at Blaise and she helped Ginny up. Ginny could hardly stand up as she was laughing. "Control yourself, Ginny!" she cried.

Ginny foolishly sucked in her lips as if she was trying to hide that she was trying to laugh.

Blaise burst out laughing when he saw the expression on her face.

Hermione snapped him a dirty look, but her eye caught more than just his silly expression while he was snickering. Next to Blaise there was a red Tupperware bowl… a brownie still in place, but most of the bowl was empty.

Hermione's mouth dropped exaggeratingly huge as she gasped and she plopped Ginny down onto the ground. She bent down and picked up the bowl… "Don't touch that mudblood!" Blaise growled at her, suddenly serious as he snatched the bowl out of her hand.

"I _knew_ it!" she screamed and smacked Blaise hard across his face!

"How the hell can you feed Ginny _hash brownies_?! What the _hell_ is the matter with you Zabini?!"

Ginny crawled silently to a nearby tree to help herself up, no longer laughing – looking frightened.

"I was merely teaching her _how_ to make them…I didn't tell her_ to_ make them…" he said in what looked like a dream state.

Hermione got up fast and kicked him in his side.

"Oof!" he cried in extreme pain as he felt her foot jabbing his ribs. He clenched himself tightly and Hermione could've sworn she saw a tear run down his cheek.

She ran over to Ginny and held her up with her right hand. She swung Ginny's left arm over her shoulder and helped her to walk. Ginny could walk, but with a bit of a slow and stupid stumble in between.

Eventually Ginny composed herself and stood upright.

Hermione noticed and they went to sit by another tree, out of sight of Blaise.

Ginny plopped down and giggled as she heard herself fall.

"Like a bloody rag doll, aren't I?"

"A really heavy one. Yes."

Ginny giggled.

Hermione sat across from her and started playing with a twig that was lying on the grass.

"Why aren't you taking me to the common room?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"Because you're a mess. Imagine what everyone will say if they know you're on a high…"

Ginny giggled again, a bit quieter every time now.

"Don't fall asleep. Recover." Hermione told her.

Ginny nodded and tried to keep her eyes open. "Hermione…"

Hermione looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"This is probably a stupid question… but what are hash brownies…?" she asked sleepily.

Hermione grinned. "It's brownies that have cannabis as an ingredient, which explains the psychoactive effect you're feeling…"

Ginny frowned; "Huh…?"

"It's like smoking pot, Ginny - you're high." Hermione said simply.

Ginny giggled. "Oh…"

Hermione kept playing with the twig.

"Hermione…" said Ginny again.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with Blaise…"

* * * * * * *

"Have_ you_ seen Zabini?!" Draco asked rushingly as he grabbed Crabbed on his shoulders.

"Uhm…" after a moment's pause… "…no not all day Draco."

"Well aren't you a big help?" Draco said to him sarcastically and pushed him away.

He walked back into the boys' room and grabbed the stylish hound's-tooth tie that was lying on his bed. He put it around his neck and tied the perfect tie as he looked in his mirror that was resting on his briefcase. He grabbed some hair wax and perfected his crowning glory into a stylish mess.

After about 10 minutes of prepping, Draco Malfoy considered himself ready.

He ran down the stairs again and noticed everyone was already leaving for the feast.

"Oi! Where's Blaise?!" he called. People shrugged, some girls were looking at him from top to bottom which gave his ego a little boost, but it didn't answer his question.

He wasn't going to attend the feast, he was meant to be outside at 6pm.

Draco walked casually out of the common room and into the corridors. Everyone was looking at him, and he liked it. "We're just going to tea Draco, not a bloody fashion parade." Snickered a boy Draco didn't even know.

"For your information, I'm going to a Malfoy tea you twit – you dress up for those. Upper class and all that, not that you'd know." he snapped and kept on walking.

He made his way to the Great Hall and walked in, people staring and pointing at him.

Draco got a wolf whistle from what he expected could only be a sarcastic Weasly twin.

He looked around, but he couldn't see Blaise anywhere. He walked up to the Slytherin table to where they normally sit, but only Crabbe and Goyle were sitting there. "Where in the world is Blaise?" he asked, a little impatiently.

"No idea." They said in unison; then exchanged a stupid laughter as if impressed by their "cleverness".

Draco got a little bit agitated, then he looked around the hall, only to remember that he had forgotten the one girl that seemed stuck in his head all day (except for that moment, of coarse).

Hermione looked up at him.

Her gaze was fixated on how incredible he looked.

Draco winked at her and made his way out again.

He felt his heart beating faster, he didn't know if it was the panic of not finding Blaise or the lust in Hermione's eyes as she gazed at him.

Maybe both?

He made his way out of the castle and was met by a limousine and a dressed-up Pansy Parkinson. Dressed in a figure-hugging lime-green cocktail dress, she definitely looked more decent than she did at the New Years Eve ball.

"Well it's about time too Malfoy!" she hissed.

He snapped a dirty look at her. "You wouldn't even be going if it wasn't for me you ungrateful…"

"Children! Hurry up!" Draco heard his mother calling from the limousine.

Draco sighed and grabbed Pansy by her arm to get into the limousine with her.

Narcissa looked Pansy up and down as the two of them got into the car. It looked like a dirty look, but who really knew what went on in Narcissa's head?

"Where's Blaise?"

"Apparently not coming, I don't know where he disappeared to." Draco said nervously.

Narcissa sighed; "Teenagers…"

Pansy nudged Draco in the ribs, signalling that she wanted to be introduced. Draco rolled his eyes. "Mother, this is Pansy Parkinson. Parkinson, this is my mother Narcissa Malfoy. Happy?"

Pansy smiled a bit of a fake smile at Narcissa. "Sister of the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange…?"

Narcissa winked and smiled at the same time.

"Nice…" mumbled Pansy, looking a bit uneasy all of a sudden. "Nice to meet you." She quickly said and swallowed hard.

Draco looked at Pansy and her sudden odd behaviour, but decided to brush it off and maybe ask her about it later in the evening.

They eventually arrived at an elite restaurant called Polaria's Kitchen. "Mum, aren't we having the tea at home?" asked Draco as he got out of the car.

Narcissa got out too and walked around the car to her son and Pansy who was now exiting the limousine and straightening out her dress.

"That was the plan, but plans change." she merely said to him.

He just nodded and followed his mother who was walking into the restaurant. He heard grunts from Pansy behind him. "You could at least stand next to me and hold my hand!" she spat.

Draco frowned in an are-you-insane sort of way as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Oh, but if I was the mudblood…"

Draco spun around and poked her on her shoulder. "One more word about Granger and I'm leaving you on the side of the road. Understood?"

Pansy looked at him like she was pleased with herself and merely shrugged.

When they walked in, they were met with a gorgeous view of green and gold curtains and table cloths, lots of golden cutlery, candles, even a violinist.

"Reservation ma'am?" asked the middle aged man, who was assumed to be the waiter.

"Malfoy." Narcissa said in her most bored voice.

"Please follow me…" he said once more and led them to a table full of people Draco had seen before, but never bothered to speak to.

Pansy was a bit uneasy when she approached a table with a couple of Death Eaters surrounding it. Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting at the heart of the table. She swallowed hard.

Pansy, Draco and Narcissa got their seats and said their hello's.

Pansy just nodded and sat down as quick as possible.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, noticing how uneasy she was.

"Nothing." She said quickly and looked away.

He rolled his eyes. "I would push the subject, but I really couldn't care."

Pansy shrugged; it was a bad idea for her to be there.

Draco realised she didn't have a catty comeback and felt weird for a second. "Not used to sitting at a table surrounded by Death Eaters, are we…?" he whispered to her with a sly grin.

She looked quickly at him as if shocked that he said that. "No…" she whispered back.

Just then Draco noticed a very dishevelled looking Blaise trying to convince the waiter to let him in. He looked like he had just thrown on his suit and tie, and ran as fast as he could.

The waiter wasn't budging.

"Excuse me mother, I need to go save that bum over there."

Narcissa looked over her shoulder at Blaise and grinned.

"Well at least he made the effort to come, I'll give him that." She said to Pansy and Pansy tried her best to hide how uncomfortable she was. "You alright, dear?" Narcissa asked, taking a sip of her dry white wine.

Pansy nodded and looked at Bellatrix in the corner of her eye. "Perfectly fine, Mrs Malfoy…"

"He's with us." Said Draco as he came to Blaise's rescue.

"See, I told you!" Blaise snapped at the waiter.

The waiter let Blaise pass and he walked into the restaurant.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Long story."

"Well make it short."

"Hash brownies, Ginny Weasly, asleep under a tree. Like I said, long story."

Draco frowned, then led Blaise to their table.

"Ah the gorgeous Mrs Malfoy…" Blaise said in his most charming voice as he approached Narcissa and lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Narcissa, please Blaise…" She said with a hint of a giggle.

Blaise browsed the table. There wasn't anyone he recognised except for Crabbe and Goyle's parents and Bellatrix Lestrange, who he thought was the sexiest aunt a guy like Malfoy could ever wish for, oh, and then there was Parkinson of coarse.

"Parkinson…" he said and kept his gaze on Bellatrix.

"Hi Blaise." She said, without so much as a bitchy tone.

Blaise turned to look at her and noticed she looked a little uneasy. "You alright?"

"Yes, damn it, I'm fine." She said, slightly clenching her teeth together.

Blaise raised his hands up in defence and made his way to Bellatrix who was now looking at him.

"Ms Lestrange…nice to see you again…" he said and raised her hand towards his mouth to kiss it.

"Charming little boy, aren't you…?"

"Only sometimes…" he said and raised an eyebrow as he kissed her hand.

Pansy took a deep breath as she noticed how Blaise was flirting openly with _that_ woman. How he could openly flirt with a murderess was beyond her understanding.

Blaise then took a seat next to Pansy, who was now sitting in the middle of her two classmates.

Draco was engaged in a chat with his mother about something that Pansy didn't attempt to even listen to.

"How can you flirt with that…that _woman_?" she whispered to Blaise.

"Oh, easy…_look_ at her!"

But Pansy couldn't and looked at Draco instead.

Blaise noticed this. "Are you sure you're alr…oh!"

"What?" she quickly snapped looking at him.

"Isn't she the one that _killed_ somebody in your family…?" Blaise said like it was something normal to talk about in everyday conversation.

Pansy looked away. "Oh…sorry." He said.

"Leave it."

"Does Draco know about it?" he whispered.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Drop it."

Blaise looked at Bellatrix and remembered that there was some sort of rumour about her having an affair with Pansy's father, then killing him when he wouldn't marry her. Something like that.

"Will you excuse me…?" said Pansy and got up to go to the bathroom.

Blaise moved closer to Draco as he was done speaking to his mother.

"Why'd you bring the psychotic wonder along?" he asked.

Draco pulled a face; "Because she was going to tell everyone that I like Granger."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "How's that going for you…?"

"Not too bad actually…" he grinned; "I just can't get over the fact that she would make a potion for me to find her irresistible…it's just so unlike her."

"Who Pansy? Of course it's like her!"

"No, I meant Granger…what are you going on about?"

Blaise sat back in his chair and gave Draco a flabbergasted look. "What exactly did Parkinson tell _you_ what happened…?"

"Uhm…" Draco started, a bit confused "…she told me that Granger was falling for me madly and that she mixed the potion to make her irresistible to me and make me not fancy Parkinson…"

"Did she now…?" Blaise asked in a high pitched voice with a silly smile on his face.

Draco frowned. "Yes…"

"What would you do if I told you that you've been deceived, mate?" Blaise asked, folding his arms.

Draco looked at him, still confused. "Go on then…"

Blaise sat back in his chair and told Draco the entire story. He told him the truth that Pansy had foolishly told him and not Draco.

Pansy came back as Blaise concluded the story.

Draco kept a gaze on Pansy as she took her seat. Not a good gaze.

Pansy took the bottle of dry white wine from the ice bucket and poured herself a glass. "Want some?" she offered.

Draco just kept looking at her with pure loath in his eyes.

"Would you like some Irresistibility Potion with that wine…?"

Pansy froze. She turned to look at Blaise who was getting up. "Well I'm going to talk to Bellatrix for a bit…" he said slyly and winked at Pansy.

Pansy turned towards Draco.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Parkinson!"

Pansy took a huge gulp of her wine as she panicked.

Draco turned towards his mother. "Sorry mother, but we're leaving. It seems I've brought filth along this evening and I want to dispose of it." He said, looking dead into Pansy's eyes.

"Alright dear, the limousine is outside waiting. Don't forget to tip the driver." She said absentmindedly as she was busy talking to one of the guests.

With that Draco shot up and called Blaise.

"Leaving _already_?" Blaise said in exaggerated shock.

They got into the limousine and drove back to school, none of them saying anything to each other.

- I enjoyed writing these last three chapters so much and didn't wanna disappoint anyone by adding them. SO….it's week three of Muggle Month and I'm trying to think of ways to end Muggle Month with a bang and it's so hard if you're trying to please HP fans at the same time…so you guys have GOT to be patient for a little bit as I try and create plots that will last for the last two weeks of the story. I can guarantee that I will add the next two chapters by the middle of April. Maybe I'll surprise you guys with more chapters, but it's a huge MAYBE! By the way… I want lots of reviews for motivation…;-) -


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 22**

That same night Draco lay in bed, thinking about Hermione and how he had hurt her… He hoped that he could make it up to her the next day, but he felt like he couldn't wait that long. He looked to his left and heard Blaise snoring like he had a frog stuck in his throat. Draco sighed loud.

He sat up and flung his legs over the side of his bed. Then his owl caught his attention.

What if he could ask her to go to the dungeon now?

He looked at the clock next to his bed and noticed it was already after midnight, but he had to see if he could get her attention…

Draco took a piece of paper from the bedside table and a quill next to it and started writing to Hermione;

**I know it's late, but meet me at the dungeon. I need to speak to you…Draco…x**

He rushed to the forlorn looking owl which had been stuck in its cage for days already and opened the cage. Draco tied the note to its foot and walked slowly to the window and opened it. The owl hesitated for a bit. "Go to the Gryffindor Girls room, they'll give you something to eat you bloody mongrel!" he yelled in a whispery tone at the owl. Almost instantly the owl let go and flew in the direction he was meant to.

Tap…tap…tap…rattle…tap…

Hermione frowned as she lay in bed.

Rattle…tap…tap…

She opened her eyes slowly with frustration written all over her face.

Tap…tap…

She grabbed the pillow and put it over her face…

RATTLE…TAP…RATTLE…

Hermione shot up in fury and walked up to the window. She looked and saw the most beautiful white owl she'd ever seen and then she realised, only a Malfoy could afford an owl like that.

She grinned slightly at the owl and opened the window to let the owl in.

She slowly undid the knot around his leg and opened the note.

Hermione read it and grinned to herself. Then the owl pushed her arm slightly, just enough to try and get her attention.

She looked at him he looked at her, as if he was sad.

"Wait here, I've got biscuits in my bag." She whispered to him and went to pull out two chocolate chip cookies from her bag.

She walked back to him and handed him one. On her bedside table she had a piece of paper she used to write notes on and turned it around to show the clean side of the paper.

**No.**

The owl was sent back and Draco wasn't pleased with the response he got. He didn't want to push it either, he was a Malfoy after all – he had his pride.

But he didn't understand why she was saying no and he was indeed curious…

**Why not??**

The owl got sent on its way again to the Gryffindor girls' room and was greeted with another chocolate chip cookie.

Hermione giggled as she saw the desperate plea to know why not on the note.

She responded and sent the owl back.

"**Because you're getting desperate and I like it…**" Draco read to himself and raised an eyebrow. Granger was getting cocky, but it was somewhat attractive.

He decided to leave it and not reply. He already damaged his reputation enough for one night. So he put the owl back in his cage (who looked all in high spirits, all of a sudden) and got back into bed…Granger being the only thing on his mind…

…If only his father knew that…

* * * * * * *

At breakfast Hermione could feel Draco's eyes burning into her head, but she ignored it and kept on eating her omelette.

"I love these omelettes; I think the elves have gotten them a new Jamie Oliver in the kitchen." Ron said, gulping another bite of the omelette.

"You know, I would normally criticize you on talking about food _again_...but these are actually pretty good...better than ever actually." Ginny cut herself a piece of omelette and ate it; she still seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

"Not better than your mum's, a close second though." Harry joined in.

"Nobody's cooking could ever compare to mum's." Ron added chirpily.

"True." Almost the whole group said in unison.

Hermione looked around. Professor Dumbledore wasn't present, yet all the other teachers were. They all looked fine and not worried, kind of like they always did on a Sunday when there wasn't any threat of You-Know-Who coming around for a visit. Surprisingly, in the last two months there was no mention of him in the Daily Prophet. This put the school a bit at ease, it seemed.

Hermione wanted to point out that the professor was missing from the Great Hall, but decided against it when she noticed the conversation had turned from omelettes to Ginny – who had just got up to leave for the bathroom.

"Is it just me, or is Ginny acting a little...slow?" Harry pointed out.

Hermione swallowed hard.

"She's probably just tired." She said quickly, knowing the effects of the brownies hadn't worn off yet.

How many did the girl have?! She thought in panic.

"Her eyes are blood-shot red! What could've made her _that_ tired?" Ron said obliviously.

Hermione struggled to find an explanation for that one.

"I'll go check on her." Was all she could say as she left her omelette and rushed to find Ginny.

When she found her, Ginny was wandering in a daze – probably not knowing where she was going.

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned around and smiled dumbly at Hermione.

"Oh thank goodness..." she said slowly – something you would expect from Luna Lovegood "...I thought I was going senile hearing my name."

"You look like a train wreck, how many of those things did you have last night?"

"Uhm...three?" she said, trying to recall the day before.

Hermione's eyes grew in shock. She put her arm over Ginny's shoulder and led her to their common room.

"Wait!" Ginny cried out loud, making Hermione jump with a fright!

"What?!"

"I was going to the _bathroom_!" Ginny said all cheerily.

Hermione giggled at her confused friend. "Come, I'm taking you to bed."

* * * * * * *

"You fed Weasly hash brownies?" Draco asked with a frown.

"Yeah that's why she looks all confused this morning." Blaise said as he drank a glass of orange juice.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything?" Draco continued, slightly appalled.

Blaise raised his shoulders and slouched back in his chair, as if proud of his victory.

He was waiting for Pansy's sly remark, but it didn't come.

She sat there and ate her breakfast like she was on autopilot.

Blaise and Draco said nothing.

Blaise didn't because he didn't want a worse vibe than there already was and Draco didn't because he wanted nothing to do with her.

"What if something _did_ happen? At least she's pure-blood..." Blaise continued as he shifted his attention back.

"A blood traitor hardly qualifies as pureblood, you know that."

Blaise laughed at the irony. "Oh so now we're counting blood traitors, are we...?"

Draco looked down at his plate quickly, as if hiding from his friend who was referring to him as something so repulsive - even if he was becoming a blood traitor, he didn't want to admit it!

"Pansy your hair..." a blonde-headed Slytherin girl said to her a few chairs away. Pansy looked up at Megan Bloom. "...it looks surprisingly good... I mean, did the Undesirable Potion already wear off or did you take the right potion this time...?"

An echo of girl giggles filled the air.

Pansy swallowed hard and looked at Draco with hurt in her eyes. Draco wasn't listening; he was still looking down at his plate, wondering if he really was a blood traitor.

She looked at Blaise who had a smile on his face that he tried to hide.

Pansy Parkinson's eyes began to water as she looked at Blaise in disgust...

Blaise's smile faded when he realised that he had really, _really_ hurt her.

I firstly wanna say I'm SOOOOO damn sorry for making you wait so friggin long for this update! I have many excuses but I don't want to waste your time, as I'm sure you want to read the next chapter. Anyhow I just want to say I'm sorry AGAIN! Sorry sorry sorry!

Ok I'm done now. I also noticed a guy commenting... OMGosh I have guy fans too??? Awesome! I love all my readers! You guys rock! Don't forget to review :-) -


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 23**

In their common rooms, a house elf was sent to each house with a little old fashioned two-wheeled trolley with books stacked up higher than their heads.

Pico was the newest elf and he was sent to the Gryffindor common room. He was small and resembled a small boy scout, but with a long pointy nose and long floppy ears.

He said the password and the fat lady opened for him. In a rush to enter before the portrait closed, Pico lost control of his trolley and he tripped and all the books fell on the floor, making the Gryffindor house students jump as they realised what had just happened.

"Pico!" the ones that knew his name cried.

"Sorry..." he even sounded like an innocent little boy scout and all the girls smiled at him, they couldn't help it! He looked like a doll they never knew they wanted before.

He jumped up and picked the books up. He gave each student a book with the title **Novel Ideas for a Clever Student** with a note attached to it.

**Dear Student**

**This Week's assignment will be dubbed Muggle Literary Arts. **

**How this works is that each house will have a style of writing to do, but the genre is completely up to you.**

**The Styles include:**

**Ravenclaw – Ravenclaw – Documentary books**

**Gryffindor – Novels**

**Hufflepuff – Poem books**

**Slytherin – Guide books**

**You will then choose a topic and write about it in the style that is given to you.**

**On Friday you will have finished your book and give to your house elf to give in to get published.**

**Four students (one for each house) will then be chosen to help out with the judging, but these judges will not be allowed to enter the competition.**

**The book that wins will be awarded 50 points and the student gets to do a time travel trip with Edward Flum, award winning time-traveller.**

**Second place wins 30 points and a trip to Hogsmead Village.**

**Third place wins 10 points and a new Nimbus.**

**All three books that win will also be published.**

**If you want to be a judge, please report to the Astronomy classroom at 7am Monday morning.**

**Yours truly,**

**Professor Dumbledore**

Ron looked up in disgust from his letter.

"What kind of advice is a Slytherin going to give the world?"

"How to break the Unbreakable vow..." said Fred.

"...or How to steal with your invisibility cloak on!" said George.

"Actually that sounds like something a Slytherin would write about." Hermione said and sighed.

"...or how to smuggle drugs into a school and giving it to a girl that happens to like you..." Ginny said under her breath.

"What was that Ginny?" asked Harry.

Ginny quickly snapped out of her daze. "Um...I said...I think I'm going to write about you!" Huh?

Harry grinned. "That's very sweet of you Ginny..."

Ginny frowned. Luckily she said it to Harry and not any boring person, she could actually write about him without it being boring. He was the most exciting person she knew...except for Blaise of course...to her disbelief.

Hermione looked at the clock and noticed it was already 8:55 am...

"The dungeon!" she cried and jumped up as she remembered.

Everyone frowned at her.

She realised what she had just done and smiled awkwardly before scurrying off to meet Draco.

* * * * * * *

"This could be quite an exciting little experiment..." said Blaise, reading his note.

Draco ignored him and paged through his book titled; **Guide Book Ideas for a Clever Student**.

"...I think I'll be doing an guide book on how to break the Unbreakable vow!" Blaise continued, excited with his idea.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why not write one on how to steal with an invisibility cloak on...?"

"Making fun of me, are ya?"

"No...really?" Draco said sarcastically, and then carried on paging through the book.

Blaise ignored him and saw Pansy sitting by the fire, in a daze. He would've thought to feel sorry for her, had she not made it so obvious to the whole Slytherin house how sad she was.

"Oi! Get up you bloody attention seeker! Nobody cares!" He called to Pansy.

Pansy shot an angry face at him and stormed out of the common room, red in her face and all.

Draco on the other hand, couldn't be bothered. Especially when he noticed the time; 8:55 am...

He got up casually, as not to attract unwanted attention and as soon as he was about to exit, he almost bumped into Professor Flitwick who was entering.

"Hold on there Mr. Malfoy! Where are we off to so quickly?"

Draco had to quickly think of a lie, which was quite difficult considering he was taken by complete surprise by the tiny man.

"Uh...re...research on ideas for my guide book...sir."

"Splendid! Then you're just the man I'm looking for. Follow me to my classroom will you Mr Malfoy?"

Draco grinded his teeth together, but he didn't want to be rude to Flitwick, he was already failing Charms.

They went out of the common room and into the dungeon....but Draco didn't see Hermione, he guessed she was just running late, but that meant he couldn't let her know he'd be back in a second...

* * * * * * *

"Hermione!"

NOT NOW!!! Hermione thought.

"Hermione wait!"

It was Cho Chang's voice coming from behind her.

"Hermione, I just came from Professor Dumbledore's office and he really wants you and me to be judges! Are you in?"

Hermione knew she was good at a lot of things, but writing novels just wasn't something she had ever been good at so she pondered for a second. "Well...sure I..."

"Brilliant! I'll let him know A.S.A.P!" she said and ran off.

Hermione didn't like Cho, because of many reasons really, but because of how she betrayed Harry mainly.

She turned back again and walked a bit faster towards the dungeon, but when she eventually got there, there was nobody to be found.

It was typical of Malfoy, really...to be "fashionably" late and all. So she decided to stand against the wall, looking casual in case any students had to walk past her.

She waited...

* * * * * * *

"Now, Mr Malfoy, what I need from you is a book revolving around charms... you can either write a little guide book for the first years on how to do simple things like Accio, Wingardium Leviosa or Aguamenti, or you can be creative and explain what it takes to be one of the famous charmers like Augusta Longbottom..."

Draco tapped impatiently on the classroom wall.

"Professor Flitwick... do you _honestly_ think a _Malfoy_ is going to write a book about Neville Longbottom's crazy grandmother...?"

Professor Flitwick rolled his eyes at the stubborn student standing before him. He knew it was a stupid idea to ask him, but he seemed like the first and easiest target at the time.

"You _could _win, as we all know how much a Malfoy likes to win." Professor Flitwick said with sheer confidence in his tone.

Malfoy chuckled. "Who doesn't?"

"Yes...very well."

Draco pondered for a second.

"It _is_ your choice, Mr Malfoy. I was simply offering you a chance to broaden your knowledge in Charms, since you aren't doing as good in it as one would expect from an excellent student such as yourself."

Draco felt somewhat offended by that statement. "Well maybe your class is just bloody boring!"

Professor Flitwick shook his head in disapproval of Draco's tone.

"First of all, that's no way to speak to a teacher, and secondly – if you do _not_ do something involving Charms or Charmers in your guide book then I will be sure to lower your O.W.L grade, Mr Malfoy!"

Draco was about to snap back at him with; "Is that a _threat_?!", but then a brilliant idea sprang to mind!

His face instantly lit up and smiled at the Professor, making him feel completely uncomfortable.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, looking up at the student.

Draco smiled wider. "You're a genius, Flitwick!" he cried and hurried out of the class.

* * * * * * *

Hermione was getting fed-up! He was already 15 minutes late!

She was starting to become more convinced that he was playing the fool with her and she didn't like it at all...

She stood in the cold dungeon, clenching her blue cardigan tightly around her waist with her hands folded inside the sleeves.

"Oi! Mudblood over there!" She heard a student call. Obviously a Slytherin, but she still looked if she recognised them by looking at them with her eyes slightly squinting.

She knew they were Slytherins but she didn't know them by name, they were two boys. One was slightly podgy and his greasy black hair was slightly covering his scarily pale blue eyes. The one who was talking to her was a little taller, thinner, had a bit of a darker complexion and dark bushy brown eyebrows that almost covered his brown eyes.

"What _are_ you doing in our dungeon, precisely?" he continued.

Hermione couldn't think of something smart to say, for the first time in a long time.

"Waiting for someone, not that it's any of your business!" she snapped.

"This is our dungeon, 'course it's our business ya dumb mudblood!" he cried as he got closer.

Hermione felt a bit scared as they quickened their pace towards her and decided at that moment that Draco Malfoy wasn't worth it. He was late and didn't care anyway.

"Alright! I'm leaving!" she screamed and jogged in the opposite direction.

"That's it! You run, you little spy!" shouted the other boy.

Hermione once again felt a tear running down her cheek. The same cheek that had seen so many other tears caused by Draco and his antics.

Stupid! She thought.

Absolutely pathetic! How could she have fallen for his tricks? How could she trust a boy that had been calling her the most horrid name since he had met her? How stupid did she have to be to think that he would ever have feelings for her?!

Hermione's steps quickened. She hurried past a few students when she met Draco's appearance. He didn't see her and kept on walking in the direction she came from. Casually, like he had nothing to hurry for.

At that moment Hermione was grateful she didn't have her wand on her, because she would have used Stupify on him at that moment. She hated Draco Malfoy, again.

She HATED HIM!!!!

- I am updating on the 19th of May for definite so please stay in touch. I swear to you if it's not on the 19th, it is definitely before! Unless I don't get reviews, please guys I want at least 20 reviews to keep me motivated! Another thing, I try and get this story done so quickly so I probably make mistakes and don't reread, so your help is greatly appreciate it, but don't tell me my story is crap coz I'll be sad. Lol. Another thing guys, if you know of any writing competitions – please let me know, I want to start entering some :-) AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! -


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 24**

"Do you know the story of Gremaldina The Dark Witch of The Times of Troy?" Ginny asked, sitting in the full library with Hermione next to her. Hermione was still astonished by how many students had turned up just to do research and it could just have been her imagination, but the library appeared bigger.

"No I've never heard of it, why?"

"Oh good! Because I'm changing the names in the story and making it my own." Ginny said smugly.

"You can't do that!" Ron said, unimpressed.

"Why not? Hermione's a judge."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Like Hermione would ever break the rules...again." Harry laughed, remembering their DA meetings.

"Actually, I only would if it was for a good cause. Are you generally a good writer Ginny...?"

Ginny shrugged. "Well...uhm...no."

"See? Then you can do it, because I'm helping a friend out with a desperate need."

Ron and Harry laughed. "Sure you are. Can I win too?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Hermione frowned and jerked the book he was reading out of his hands.

"Tales of the Dragon who fell for a Squib? Nice one Ron." She said with half a giggle in her tone.

"Oh shush, it's a good read. Mum said so."

This made Ginny, Hermione and Harry laugh.

"Mum reads those sappy love stories that would put an X-rated T.V show to shame." Ginny laughed and it made them all burst out in laughter once more.

"Doesn't mean they aren't good..." Ron said, slightly offended.

* * * * * * *

Back at the Slytherins, they were all in their dorms, contemplating what to "guide" about.

"How to bag a Slytherin hottie!" cried Zabini.

"You do that Blaise." Draco said, listening half-heartedly to his friend, while contemplating what to write about.

"Let me guess... how to bag a mudblood will be yours then?"

Draco punched his elbow into Zabini's ribs, causing him to gasp. "Sod off!"

"Alright, I'm going!" and with that Blaise Zabini took his books and headed off into the common room.

Draco was left standing next to his bed. He scanned the room and decided Slytherin was a really ugly house, with really ugly people in it. Except him.

Crabbe and Goyle were paging trough what looked like an old furnishing magazine, some student with crazy overbite and dirty hair sat on his bed meditating (?) and two other guys were minding their own business, writing their books.

Draco thought long and hard.

He knew Hermione would have fought with him for being late in the first place, so he didn't make an attempt to go to the dungeon room after his meeting with Professor Flitwick, instead, he went to the library to do research on what he was going to write about.

"Charming..." he whispered before when he had scanned the library for a book to help him. He went up and down the halls, but there was no sign of a book that even implied the kind of book he was hoping for. He shook his head as he reached the last book of the last rack. The only other option he had was to ask his mother to get a similar book at Diagon Alley and get somebody to drop it off for him. This seemed like a good idea, when he remembered his mom's letters asking why he had hurried off so quickly on the evening of the dinner party and he had been avoiding an answer back.

Draco made himself comfortable on top of his bed and put his quill to a piece of paper.

"**How to be the ultimate charmer**" is what he wrote as a heading.

He thought it'd be natural since he was known for being charming... well in his mind at least.

He thought that it would be clever since Professor Flitwick gave him the idea, but didn't exactly tell him what to do.

**Step one**...

Draco pondered.

He was going to get Hermione to fall for him, without magic this time and he was going to record it in his book.

**Step one: Choose who you're going to charm**

**Don't make this an obvious choice. Find somebody who doesn't like you. Challenge yourself. She has to be fit, though. Or at least mildly attractive, never set your sights on ugly or fat girls as they will be the easiest targets.**

**My target is a smart girl from a different house. Too smart for her own good, but very attractive.**

Draco seemed happy with the start of his book. He was also quite pleased with himself that he already completed that step.

**Step two: Do unpredictable acts of kindness**

He didn't know what to write underneath that heading. He didn't really care about the book, really. He just wanted to get Hermione to know that he had feeling for her, but not make it too obvious.

Draco sighed and decided to go for a walk, he knew sitting around doing nothing would just escalate in him becoming depressed and talking to Blaise about a Weasley again and the thought made him sick.

He made his way out of the common room and walked down the once-moving stairs. The paintings were also not moving anymore and it started to bother Draco. It just didn't seem exciting anymore and "Muggle Month" started to get too much for him, and by the looks of students staring blankly at paintings, it seemed he wasn't the only one.

The only thing that remained the same was the ghosts, obviously Dumbledore couldn't just make them vanish, it was their home after all.

While Draco was staring at a painting of a tall thin man standing next to a tree, somebody bumped into him, making him lose his balance and nearly fall down the flight of stairs!

"Watch where you're walking Malfoy!" screamed a voice that could only belong to a Slytherin girl Draco knew too well.

Draco just gave her a dirty look and walked on.

* * * * * * *

Pansy Parkinson could hear the whispers behind her when she walked past students. They were all talking about how sad and pathetic she'd been for making a potion to attract Draco Malfoy.

That little encounter she had with Draco on the stairs made her want to throw him down the stairs and laugh at him as he broke an arm or something. She didn't even want to shrug off the horrible fantasies she had had about hurting Draco, Hermione and Blaise.

To her, revenge was sweet and she wasn't going to go down alone.

Pansy ran to the prefect's bathroom again. "Mertyl...?" she said, half-singing.

Mertyl didn't answer, she was hiding from Pansy because she knew now that Pansy was _always_ up to no good.

"Mertyl!!" she screamed and heard a squeal coming from the last cubicle in the bathroom. She rushed to it and found Moaning Mertyl hiding between the toilet and the wall.

"Oh come out of there, it's not like I'm going to hurt you! You're dead already." Pansy said, leaning against the door with her arms folded.

Mertyl came out slowly, as if scared of Pansy's aggressive tone.

"You realise you owe me for your little mistake last time, right?" Pansy continued, saying it like she was reprimanding Mertyl, like a teacher to a student.

Mertyl suddenly turned red with fury and went straight up to Pansy's face.

"Owe you?! Owe _you_?! You owe me for making me look like..." her face suddenly turned sad "...like a very bad person."

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Well you're no angel either, are you?"

Fury began to rise in Mertyl again. "Do you _know_ what people say about _you_?!"

"Do tell..." Pansy said, sounding bored as she looked at her nails.

"They say you're a sad and desperate excuse for a witch and that you deserve boyfriends like Crabbe and Goyle!"

Pansy pulled a disgusted face.

"That's slightly disturbing..."

"I'd say." Mertyl said cheekily.

"You owe me Mertyl... and I know exactly how you can repay me..." smirked Pansy.

-So I promised 2 chapters before the 19th but I only had time to write this one and I didn't want it to be late _again_, so I made a plan to publish this one in the meantime. Next chapter will be published on 26 May. Anyway please review!! Please? Oh and to everyone who added me and this story as Favourites or Alerts... Thank you soooooo much! -


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 25**

The next day at breakfast Hermione and Ginny made their way into the Great Hall and Hermione's eye caught Draco with what looked like a laptop.

Hermione would know this, having been brought up in muggle society, what confused her was that neither Draco nor any students that were brought up in the wizarding world would know how to use one!

"A laptop at Hogwarts? Is that even allowed?" said Ginny.

Hermione frowned, almost asking Ginny how she knew what it was when she remembered Mr Weasley's obsession with all muggle things.

"Where'd you get it then?" asked a nosy little 3rd year Slytherin boy.

"My aunt's Bellatrix Lestrange, she knows people who know people... besides I'm her favourite and only nephew..."

Hermione and Ginny slowly made their way around the Slytherin table where Draco was busy browsing a page on the internet. In big red letters it said; **Charming for Dummies.**

"How completely predictable..." Ginny commented as they walked past him, she said it loud enough for him to hear and he turned in his chair.

"Predictable, am I?"

Ginny and Hermione turned back around to face him. "Yes Malfoy, let me guess? You're writing a book on how to charm a Slytherin girl? Can't be too difficult then, can it?"

Hermione snapped a shocked look at Ginny. They were, in fact, _surrounded_ by Slytherin girls!

"I'm sure if I wrote a book like that it'd be much longer than one I had to write about you!"

"ENOUGH!" Hermione cried and shot a disapproving look at both Ginny and Draco. "He's not worth it, Ginny." She said in a slight sad tone that made his heart sink. His face dropped.

Hermione grabbed Ginny and pulled her so that they were walking towards the Gryffindor table now.

"Hermione wait!"

Silence - at first. Then gasps were heard in the Great Hall.

Draco breathed loud as if he had just run a marathon, regretting every second of those words escaping his lips...

A look of surprise was written all over Hermione's face.

Ron and Harry even turned in their chairs to see what the commotion was all about.

Hermione turned around and Draco's face went a bright shade of pink, although he was trying _very_ hard to hide it.

Hermione struggled to breath in her shock. He only called her Hermione when she drank the potion. He almost _always_ called her Granger – especially in front of an audience. Everybody knew this and the fact that he just told her to wait was another surprise to everyone, not only her.

"Well?!" she said hurriedly after a moment's silence.

Draco was at lost for words! He didn't know what to say to her, she stood there with her long brown hair and flawless skin and all he wanted to do was apologize. He wanted to tell her how deeply sorry he was for standing her up the previous day, he wanted to explain to her why he didn't make it, he even – heaven forbid – wanted to run up to her and kiss her passionately in the heat of the moment.

Instead, Draco Malfoy said to a very confused Hermione Granger;

"Blaise is in love with Ginny!"

Gasps!

"What?!" Ginny and Blaise cried at the same time. Blaise - half chocking on his orange juice.

Ron jumped up from his chair and Harry pulled him back down again.

"Don't..."

"Relax Ron!"

Hermione glared at Draco. She knew he wanted to say something else. Something involving them, but he was too proud.

She looked down at the ground and shook her head. Draco looked at her with sad eyes. He wanted to say something to her desperately, but he just couldn't. Not in front of everybody.

Luckily for him the audience was now distracted by two blushing people – Blaise and Ginny.

"I am _not,_ you tosspot!" Blaise yelled as he wiped the orange juice off of his mouth and nose.

Draco sighed to himself and turned back to the table to face his laptop.

"Yes you are." He said and closed the laptop.

Ginny and Hermione stormed off together to the Gryffindor table – Draco was watching her every move. Draco wished lightning could just strike him there.

"Why the hell would you say that?!" Blaise said mid-tantrum next to Draco.

Draco just kept quiet and noticed that Pansy didn't make it to breakfast, as her seat stayed empty this whole time and there was no loud chuckle coming from her annoying mouth.

"Where's Parkinson?" he changed the subject.

Blaise lost his temper and punched Draco full-on on his shoulder.

"Ouch you bloody mental case!"

"I have a right mind to tell everyone that you're in love with..." Draco held Blaise's mouth shut and opened a video clip on the laptop that showed a clearly high on cannabis Blaise and Ginny frolicking around on the grass.

"MMMMM!" Blaise cried in panic as he ripped Draco's hand away from his mouth.

"Bloody stalker, you are!" he said when his mouth was set free.

"One word Zabini!" Draco threatened.

At the Gryffindor table it was all whispers and shocking expressions. "Why, I have a right mind to set his head on fire!"

"Oh Ron, shut it!" said Hermione as she got to her seat, Ginny sitting next to her.

"Not going for a Slytherin now, are ya Ginny?" asked Seamus Finnigan from a distance.

"No!" she said in clear disgust. "Not that it has anything to do with you Seamus!"

Seamus realised it was a bit rude of him to comment and looked quite embarrassed afterwards. "Ginny, if he was much as touches you..."

"I can take care of myself Ronald Weasley, thank you _very_ much!" she said in a bit of a harsh tone. Ron shrugged and sat back in his chair, suddenly not eating at all.

Hermione looked up at Draco who was glaring at her through his white-blonde hair as he sat with his head slightly down, ashamed of what had just happened.

* * * * * * *

Zacharius Smith always seemed like a bit of a rebel... Pansy thought.

He was very intelligent and a bit cocky, but much too tame to be a Slytherin, but she always thought he was a bit too rebellious to be a Hufflepuff.

He too didn't make it to breakfast and was sitting in the library, doing some sort of research with lots of books surrounding the table he was sitting at.

Pansy peered at him through the bookshelf. She glared until he noticed her looking at him, then she would giggle to herself and look away – only to look back at him and repeat.

Eventually he got up and walked to her slowly... obviously her method of seduction worked.

"Parkinson, is it?" he asked as he rested his back against the bookshelf, looking at her.

"Naturally..." she said and flicked her hair while keeping his gaze.

"Zacharius Smith." He said and pulled his hand out to her. She shook it. "I know who you are."

For a moment they kept quiet.

"Looking for something particular? You've been standing here for a while..."

She giggled. "Well other than glaring at you..." she said all confidently "...I was looking for the recipe for Polyjuice Potion... do you know which book I could find it in?"

He nodded and walked to a book at the end of the bookshelf.

He handed her **Advanced Potions Made Easy**.

"Thank you sweetheart." She said and kissed him lightly on the cheek and winked at him as she pulled away.

Revenge was finally Pansy Parkinson's!

"Listen, I'm not normally one to complain..." said Moaning Mertyl, sitting next to Pansy on the bathroom floor as she mixed ingredients together. This resulted in an eye-roll from Pansy. "Really 'Moaning' Mertyl? I would never have guessed!"

Meryl grinned slightly. "No, but I really think this is a bad idea."

"You should have thought of that before you made me the ugliest thing to set foot in Hogwarts!"

"Listen you incompetent little witch! It was a mistake!"

"I know..." said Pansy as she shook the potion in the flask she had brought along. "...but you are going to make up for that mistake!"

With that Pansy cleared all her things and put them into a bag. She told Mertyl what to do and she went off to the Slytherin common room. There sat Draco and his three trusty followers. Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise.

"Draco you'd better head to the prefect's bathroom... Granger's conquering up some spell to get you to fall for her again." She said sarcastically.

Draco looked up at her.

"Very funny Parkinson!"

"If you don't believe me, go ask Mertyl yourself."

Draco rolled his eyes and went back to listening to some story about how Goyle's father jinxed an Auror. It seemed after a while that the story was getting old and way too long and interrupted them by telling them he was going to look for inspiration for his book.

Pansy overheard this as she lay on the big green couch, pretending to be asleep.

Draco glanced over to see if she was sleeping and when the coast seemed clear, he thought he might just go check in the bathroom if Hermione was really there. Just in case.

Pansy grinned to herself.

"Oh Draco Malfoy... you are way too gullible..." she whispered to herself in delight.

-Yay! I updated early for once! More updates to come soon, the next chapter will be up by 1 June... by the way if you didn't know, Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince premiers 17 July. That's 57 days from now!!! So excited :-) Please review!!! Love, love xxx -


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 26**

Mertyl was worried; she didn't like Pansy blackmailing her like that. There was nothing she could do to make her stop but to do as she was instructed to. In this case, she had to somehow get a strand of Draco's hair, so Pansy could mix it with her dodgy Polyjuice Potion that probably wouldn't work since the original potion had to be made a month in advance.

About 5 minutes later, the bathroom door squeaked open to reveal a good-looking blonde boy, who Mertyl had only seen two or three times before.

"Why, hello there..." she said sweetly, flying up to him and sitting on the sink.

Draco said nothing and looked around.

"Hi... anyone making potions around here?" he asked suspiciously.

Mertyl giggled.

Draco waited for an answer but only got a giggling ghost. He moved away from the door in frustration and looked in every cubicle if he could find Hermione sitting crossed-legged, mixing potions. No such luck.

"Has Hermione Granger been in here?" he finally asked Mertyl as he was convinced there was nobody in the bathroom other than the silly ghost and himself.

Mertyl grinned at him; "I always thought pure-bloods and mudbloods don't mix... or Slytherins and Gryffindors for that matter..."

Draco walked past her in frustration, on his way out.

"Wait!" she said, panicking.

Draco turned to face her and waited for her to continue. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes... Hermione had been here earl..." but as Mertyl said this, she noticed a very short and fat boy enter the bathroom.

"I can't believe you actually believed Pansy and came looking for Granger!" said Crabbe – who Draco immediately recognised when he turned around. Draco was a little speechless.

"I wasn't _looking_ for Granger, I was just curious to see what she was up to..." then Draco realised it was a bad choice of words.

Mertyl giggled.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" asked Crabbe, looking a bit disgusted.

"Don't be pathetic, Crabbe!"

"Well everybody's talking about it, especially after the way you looked at her at breakfast and how you called her Hermione!" said Crabbe walking closer to Draco.

Draco didn't know anyone caught that.

Mertyl watched as the two boys looked like they were about to punch each other.

"Take that back, Crabbe or you'll regret it later!"

"Make me!" with that as Crabbe's last words, Draco punched him and he fell straight onto the floor!

Mertyl got such a fright that she jumped off of the sink, and as she did, her glasses went flying.

"My glasses!"

"Crabbe got up and punched Draco back. He lost his balance, but regained it and rammed Crabbe into the sink Mertyl had been sitting on. "Ooof!"

Soon, there were just punches flying and Mertyl crawling on the floor, trying to find her phantom glasses. She then decided it could wait and flew over to the two shadows fighting and as she was about to pull a strand of hair out of Draco's head, Crabbe fell on top of him!

Without seeing what she was doing, she just grabbed and pulled out a chunk of hair, but amidst all the screaming, Draco probably didn't know it was her who pulled his hair and must've thought it was Crabbe because he ended up head-butting his fat friend.

"What in blazes is going on in here?!" said a shock-stricken Seamus Finnegan who had just happened to walk past the prefect's lavatory.

Draco stood up and looked at the knocked out Crabbe that was lying on the floor.

"None of your business!" he yelled at Seamus and walked out.

"Professor Dumbledore will hear about this!" Seamus retorted as Draco made his way out.

* * * * * * *

The next afternoon while some students were writing away at their books; Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron sat around a chess table as Harry played chess against Ginny – who in his opinion, had become really good at it.

"I've decided to write a proper book. One loosely based on our family." said Ginny, looking at Ron.

"Brilliant idea Ginny! Should have thought of it myself." Ron replied, sitting on a chair next to the chess board. Hermione sat next to him as they watched their friends play Wizard Chess. "Well I first contemplated writing a story loosely based on one of our houses, but Romilda Vane's already bragged that she was planning on doing that."

"Romilda Vane brags about everything." Hermione laughed.

"True... check mate, Harry."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "I never _have_ been very good at this." He laughed, "You're really good though, Ginny."

"Thanks Harry!"

Hermione took Harry's place and challenged Ginny to another game. In the background they had music playing from a little jukebox Mr Weasley had sent them to make their Muggle Month a little more enjoyable. There were songs playing that probably dated way back when, but Mr Weasley had surprisingly good taste when it came to the modern music. He decided to send them songs that weren't too mainstream in the muggle community; opting for more abstract music that suited all their tastes; from indie to rock to ballads. They weren't a typical choice, which was fine – they weren't your typical students anyway.

"Ooh I can just imagine Draco's strong hands punching that ogre... he's so enticingly sexy!" said Romilda Vane walking past the chessboard.

"What's that Romilda?" asked Harry who heard them.

Romilda giggled. "You're so slow Harry. Draco had a blow-out with Vincent Crabbe in the prefect's bathroom yesterday. Apparently Vincent has a broken nose."

Hermione frowned. "What were they doing in the prefect's bathroom to begin with? Nobody goes there..."

"Beats us." Padma – who was standing next to Romilda – said; "But Crabbe looks like death warmed up!"

Romilda had a sadistic smile on her face.

Ginny turned back to look at Hermione with sudden worry in her eyes as the other two girls left. "You don't think Parkinson had anything to do with this...?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't surprise me."

* * * * * * *

For the next few days, everybody lay low. Everyone was busy working on their novels or guides, or whatever their assigned project was. It seemed like most of the teachers weren't even there anymore and even breakfast seemed empty almost everyday as everyone had their own things to do. It was fun considering it was like having a free day everyday. Not for Hermione though, who was writing little short stories about medical short stories that would bore the most boring person on earth. She read books, she didn't write them – it was one thing she wasn't good at at all!

It was already Thursday and Hermione had only heard from Draco twice this week. Once, when he tried to send her a letter at breakfast asking her to go to the dungeon room to explain whatever he wanted to explain and the second time, he tried to corner her outside the DADA class when she was on her way to one of the courtyards.

She was getting sick of his games, and she was sure he was getting sick of not getting her attention.

So she tried to distract herself from thinking about him. Every afternoon at about three o'clock the judges for each house (Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood and ) would go up to Professor Snape's office and would discuss what kind of books they were looking for and what would sell amongst muggle readers. It felt pointless since the class would only be a little over a half an hour every time.

"Pointless, aren't they?" Hermione said to Ginny after telling her what happened in the last meeting. "So all Snape does is cut out newspaper clippings of reviews of certain books and you need to sit and study how to review them in parrot-fashion? That's pathetic!"

"That's Snape..."

Hermione and Ginny walked past the prefect's lavatory when something caught the corner of her eye. "Hang on..."

She turned and walked into the bathroom where Pansy Parkinson was chocking on something, holding tightly onto the sink.

"Parkinson!" Hermione cried and ran to help the Slytherin girl.

Pansy looked up in horror, chocking on her own spit, pushing Hermione away. "Bugger off Granger!!" she growled in panic and fury.

Hermione backed off and watched in horror how Pansy's eyes changed colour, her hair shortened, her petite frame became huge and she lost about 3 inches off of her height.

"What the-..." But Ginny's speech quickly faded away when she noticed what had become of Pansy Parkinson.

"_Crabbe?!_" Hermione began when she looked at what Pansy had turned into; "You used a Polyjuice Potion to turn into _Crabbe_?"

"What?!" screamed Pansy and looked at her reflection in the mirror. To her shock and horror, she had indeed turned into Vincent Crabbe.

"_Mertyl!!!_" she yelled.

Mertyl, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, flew once over the entire bathroom – screaming in fear, she jolted into one of the toilets.

"You have some serious explaining to do..." said Ginny, folding her arms.

-I'm starting to think that I should have divided this into two fanfics because it's super long, but hey, as long as you guys are enjoying it. I don't think the ending is too far now, but I really hope you guys are still enjoying every second of it anyway! Let me know by reviewing ;-) Next chapter will be up by the 5th of June! Also, please follow me on Twitter if you'd like .com/MarindaLiza -


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 27**

"Uh..." said a confused looking fat boy with a girly voice. It was horrifying to watch, as not only had Pansy turned into Crabbe, but something must have gone horribly wrong with the potion because her hands were still small like a girl's, her nose still looked like a girl's and her one eye was droopy – kind of like it was melting.

"What kind of potion did you use...?" Ginny asked in a high-pitched voice, kind of revolted by Pansy's new appearance.

Pansy looked down, from what the girls could gather, it looked like she was about to cry. "It was meant to be a Polyjuice Potion." She said softly as she wept.

Hermione looked at Ginny with pity in her eyes.

"Listen Pansy, I'm guessing this was another way to get back at Draco or me for something. We won't tell any professors. Just please stop this mental behaviour?"

Pansy looked up, her face looking worse than anything. She was crying.

"The whole school thinks I'm a sad case of a human being! I am not! It's entirely Draco Malfoy's fault!"

Hermione tried to look at her sympathetically and would normally if it weren't for the odd appearance.

"Draco is a git, we all know this...Pansy, are you in love with him, or are you just doing this to prove a point?"

Pansy pondered for a second. Hermione was making perfect sense. She may not have been in love with Draco anymore, it was all just to get back at him for making a fool of her every time she tried showing him some sort of affection.

"Did you know Bellatrix killed my father?" she said out of the blue to a now-shocked Hermione and Ginny. "Yeah... I don't think going out with her nephew is a very good idea." She said and continued sobbing. "And I really think Draco aught to get what's been coming to him!" she screamed out of nowhere and rushed out of the bathroom, pulling her wand from her pocket.

Hermione and Ginny followed the odd-looking Pansy / Crabbe creation down the corridors.

"Pansy, wait! You'll get expelled!" Hermione cried after her, but Pansy seemed to have gone deaf and ran into the Great Hall where Draco was sitting, speaking to his friends.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" she screamed at the top of her voice and pointed her wand at an unexpected Draco Malfoy, who was shot off of his chair and landed on the Hufflepuff table.

Paralised, he lay there. Not knowing what had just happened.

"Pansy, stop it!" cried Hermione as she grabbed Pansy's arms and held it behind her back. Ginny came rushing towards them and grabbed Pansy's wand out of her hand.

Pansy sobbed uncontrollably and a surprised looking Crabbe just stared at her.

Her appearance slowly changed back as she fell to the ground and sobbed into her hands. Professor McGonnagall rushed over to Draco.

"What on earth happened here?!"

Hermione and Ginny said nothing.

"It was me, ma'am." Pansy said and got to her feet as she returned to normal.

"Do you realise what you have just done?" Professor McGonnagall asked her.

She nodded. "I used magic when magic had been forbidden and I used a Petrificus Totalus on an innocent bystander who had no chance of defending himself. I also made a potion that not only didn't work because I didn't make it properly, but because it was bound to be jinxed since Professor Dumbledore did not allow any potions or charms in Muggle Month."

Professor McGonnagall had nothing to say.

"Take him to the hospital wing, Fred." She said to Fred Weasley who had come around to help. "Miss Parkinson... Report the principle's office at once!"

* * * * * * *

That evening at about 10pm, Hermione couldn't sleep at all. She tossed and turned all night. Pansy was expelled from Hogwarts that afternoon and she felt it was her fault – even though she knew it had nothing to do with her. She only had Draco on her mind too, she was wondering if he was alright. She thought for a bit, and then decided just to do it.

"Just get up." She told herself. "Go see him."

She jumped out of bed and grabbed her long black coat. She threw it over her shoulders and fixed her hair. Hermione made her way out of the girls' dormitories and out the common room. She rushed down the stairs and when she finally got to the entrance of the hospital wing, she paused. She closed her eyes and sighed to herself before slowly opening the door.

The door creaked open and in the far corner, Hermione saw a lock of blonde hair. Other than him there was nobody else in the hospital wing.

Hermione walked slowly up to him, but on her way – she tripped over a box that was lying in the middle of the floor and fell directly onto her arms that she stretched in front of her chest in a quick reaction.

"Bugger..."  
When she looked up Draco was wide awake and sitting up in his bed, looking at her. "Aren't you supposed to be paralysed?" she snapped at him.

"Planning to kill me in my sleep, are you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Maybe I was." She said, got up and dusted herself down.

Draco watched her in awe. She confused him. One minute she didn't want anything to do with him and the next she was visiting him in the hospital wing.

She walked up to his bed and sat in the empty chair next to him. She sank into the chair, holding onto the armrests like it was holding her up.

Suddenly she was regretting being there; she didn't even know what she was doing there to begin with!

"I just wanted to see if you were alright... which you are... so... goodnight." She was about to jolt up when Draco grabbed her arm. "I've wanted this for about a week now... let me have a little alone time with you."

Hermione looked at him and saw his eyes were pleading her to stay and to listen to him. She swallowed hard and lowered herself on the chair again.

"Very well..."

Draco looked down at his hands that were clasped together, rubbing vigorously like he was washing his hands – he was nervous.

"I remember what happened in the dungeon room that night." He said softly, still holding his gaze on his hands. Hermione's shoulders dropped and she listened attentively. Draco slipped his hand in hers as he flung his legs over one side of the bed.

"I need to be completely honest with you Hermione," he continued and looked up at her brown eyes that were gazing at him. "I don't think all of that was influenced by Parkinson's potion."

Hermione smiled slightly.

"I really have feelings for you... It... It's not something I've felt for anyone before."

A tear fell down Hermione's cheek. "We could never be together, Draco... your father..."

"I know! My parents will disown me, my friends will shun me, the Dark Lord will punish me forever... it's all so dangerous, but they don't have to know!"

Hermione felt her heart being stabbed by a dagger as he spoke those words. He loved her, but he wouldn't want anyone to ever know.

She pulled her hand out of his and wiped her cheek. "I can't Draco... I can't live like that."

Draco's happiness in his face turned into anger. "Why not?!"

"Because Draco! Because pure-bloods and muggle-borns aren't meant to be together! Ever!" She cried and stormed out of the hospital wing. Draco jumped up and ran after her. "I love you Hermione Granger!" he cried as he exited the hospital wing and caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and flung her into his arms. She gasped and her face was covered in tears as he looked at her.

"You're so beautiful..." he said to her and kissed her passionately.

She pushed him away again. She looked at him with a sad and desperate expression on her face, sad that they couldn't be together and desperate to be with him.

"Goodnight Draco Malfoy." She said and walked to her common room.

Draco was glaring at her all the way.

* * * * * * *

Friday was an otherwise day for Hermione. Breakfast consisted of flirtatious glares that she tried to ignore from Draco, mainly because Ron kept looking for what Hermione was looking at.

After breakfast Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her into the closest open classroom and pulled something gold out of his pocket.

She was about to scream at him and ask him if he was insane when he put his index finger on her lips. "Shhh... just take this and think of me when we can't be together."

He revealed a golden chain with a heart pendant on it. The pendant wasn't typical. It was in the shape of a heart but it looked like it was made from miniature golden leaves that twisted and spiralled in a way to take shape of a beautiful heart.

Hermione was speechless. "Draco I can't accept th..."

"Yes you can and you will. Hide it under your clothes. Or use an invisibility spell to hide it, just keep it and think of me..." he said and kissed her tenderly on her cheek.

For the first time in a while, Hermione smiled. She smiled so wide and so genuinely that she shocked herself. She wished that moment could last forever.

"Draco..." she said. He looked at her. "...don't tell anyone..." he grinned as she continued "...but I think I'm in love with you too..."

Draco grinned the sexy grin he was known for and pushed his mouth against hers, kissing her passionately before exiting the classroom, leaving her there to think about how in love she was...

- You like? Lol! I had soooo much fun writing this chapter... Next chapters to be posted before June 20th... please REVIEW!!!! And I _might_ post it sooner :-) -


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 28**

Draco didn't continue his book. He scrapped it and decided to leave the book altogether. He was a Malfoy after all; nobody was going to force him to do anything! He knew he was stubborn, but he was never taught that being stubborn was a bad thing... Lucius' genes, he guessed.

It was already Saturday and he knew looking for Hermione and cornering her in odd places was almost an impossible task at that moment, because she was going to be stuck in a boring classroom full of boring old people who read and publish muggle books.

He needed to see her though.

He had been interrogated by Blaise and Goyle (Crabbe was still not speaking to him) about his whereabouts a lot lately and he had a fake explanation every time; he was either doing detention with Snape, working on his book or he had bad gastro. Charming. At least it eventually made them stop asking. Blaise had a vague idea, but for once kept quiet.

Hermione was also interrogated lots by Harry, Ron and Ginny, but she would simply say she's reading muggle literature to broaden her views and opinions. She hated lying and normally she wasn't very good at it, but she was so good at it lately that she might as well have been a Slytherin.

Her own book was a disaster, her turning it into a story about a woman who can't cook and turns into a spy instead.

"This is horrible, Hermione!" blurted Ron as he read a few paragraphs.

"Well thanks Ron." She said bitterly and snatched her papers out of his hands.

"No, really... I'm amazed you're actually bad at something! I mean, you're _really_ bad at writing!"

She rolled her eyes. "Good thing I'm not allowed to enter then."

Ginny laughed; "Ron's not any better, is he?"

"I never said I was."

"Shh Ron, you know it's for your own good." Harry grinned and Ron pulled his face.

Hermione picked up a few books and said goodbye to her friends. It was already eleven o'clock and time for her to go up to the judges' classroom.

For once she didn't get cornered by Draco, not even once. It made her quite sad, but relieved in another way. She reached into her shirt, pulled out the necklace and admired it for a bit before putting it back and knocking on the classroom door.

Professor Sprout answered. "Excellent! Everyone's here!" she blurted as she led Hermione in.

All of them started by separating books with horrible titles, then the ones who's books seemed boring (Professor McGonnagall separated Harry's book about a boy who becomes a grim reaper after being killed by a falling traffic light along with other books that seemed completely boring) and the downright odd (Neville writing about a strange Merpeople cult where they eat whale intestines as a sacrifice for how devoted they are to their seaweed god).

Luna smiled and read almost every book, much to the irritation of her Head of House /sorting partner.

Cho was impatient and getting irritated at the odd things people were documenting about; Post-It notes, whether the chicken came before the egg, why eggplants were called eggplants...

Theodore Nott seemed like the only relaxed one out of the students, doing as he was told, flipping through the books just enough to get an idea of what he was looking for. Snape seemed pleased too.

"Alright then, everybody got their favourites?" asked Professor Sprout, clasping her hands together.

They nodded.

After another long wait (it was about four o'clock when they finished), they had all decided on their winner and the winner's two runner-ups.

At supper, Hermione was nominated to read the winner's name, which excited her immensely because she thought the writer was excellent and she also happened to be close to the winner.

"The winner and person who gets to go on a time-travelling trip with Edward Flum is..." The hall went quiet as people sat in their chairs, anticipating the name.

"Ginny Weasley for her loosely based story on the Weasley family called, A Weasel in a Wazzeled World."

Everybody laughed, and in her shock and awe, Ginny giggled herself silly as she looked around, admiring the attention she was receiving.

Hermione grinned at her friend before looking down at the paper.

"First runner up for his guide on how to survive any hazardous muggle situations goes to... Blai..." Hermione frowned as she looked up. "Blaise Zabini?" she said in an awkward, confused way.

"Whoo Hoo!" he cried on his own as the Slytherins gave him dirty looks. "You know how to do muggle things?" Draco asked in disgust.

He raised his shoulders. "They're not that bloody hard and besides..." he looked at the Slytherin students "...I got you 30 points you ungrateful prats!"

Hermione shook her head and looked back at her paper; "and in third place, for his novel about a heroic sea serpent is Seamus Finnegan."

Seamus smiled broadly and mumbled something to his friends in his thick Irish accent.

"Enjoy your prizes!" she smiled and stepped off.

Minutes later, the common room was filled with students drinking butter beer and listening to music.

"What's going on?" Harry asked a 4th year student who walked past him.

"Party in honour of Seamus' win... oh and Ginny's, of course." He said and winked at Ginny who was standing next to Harry.

"A party? In honour of _my_ win? Wicked..." she said with a grin.

"Organised by who?" asked a confused Ron.

"Why, me of course..." said a girl with long brown hair, known as Romilda Vane. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course..." she said under her breath.

"Guess it's a party in honour of Romilda Vane having a party then." Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Romilda's gaze shifted from Ginny to Hermione. "For your information, I was _trying_ to do something nice!!"

Ginny and Hermione both looked at her and tried to control their laughter.

"Right..." said Ginny sarcastically and Romilda turned around frustratingly and headed towards Seamus who was having a chat with Dean holding his butter beer.

Next thing Hermione knew, Ginny looked at the clock on the wall and looked startled.

"What?"

Ginny realised Hermione saw her and quickly said; "Nothing, why?"

Hermione looked at her suspiciously and shifted her gaze towards the clock; 19:05.

"Oh that! Oh..." Ginny began "Oh, no I need to go to Professor McGonagall...she, um... she told me to report to her after supper! Um, you know... talking about publishing my book and all..."

Hermione nodded. "See you later then."

With that, Ginny walked out of the common room leaving Hermione alone with the boys.

Well she thought so until she saw Ron being chatted up by Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane trying her luck on Harry now.

Hermione shook her head and went to sit on her favourite couch near the fireplace and somehow, during all the screaming and chatting and music, she fell asleep.

* * * * * * *

Giggling...

More Giggling...

Hermione was still half asleep but couldn't shake the feeling that something was tickling her nose.

More giggling...

She rubbed her nose and eventually shot up when she noticed Ginny and two 3rd year girls sitting with a feather in front of her.

"What _are_ you doing?" she squealed in surprise.

"Waking you up, you've been sleeping through the party and everything. Do you realise what time it is?" Ginny asked.

Hermione fixed her hair and looked up at the clock. "Good lord, already 8am? How did I manage to sleep through a loud party for 14 hours?!"

"Too much hard work all week could be a good explanation." Ginny said simply and sat next to Hermione as the little girls walked to their dormitory.

Hermione sighed. "I'm hungry."

"Me too."

They sat at breakfast and the pancakes looked scrumptious. To Hermione because she hadn't eaten properly in days and to Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor table it could have had something to do with having too much butter beer the previous evening.

"These pancakes are _devine_!" said Ginny with a mouthful, resembling Ron a bit.

"I know!" confirmed Ron, also with a mouthful.

They spoke about what the advantages and disadvantages were about Muggle Month. "I kind of miss Quiddich a bit." Harry sighed.

"Me too, soccer is fun, but nothing compares to Quiddich!" exclaimed Ron.

"I wonder what the next assignment will be... I'm getting a bit tired of not being able to use magic!" Hermione said and leaned on her hand.

"Well, you know Dumbledore, always ends everything with a bang – he definitely won't let this be an exception." Harry said with a grin.

"True, but it's Muggle Month, Harry. Has it been fun so far?"

"I enjoyed Muggle Sports a lot."

Hermione smiled and as she was about to say something, Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the school and asked for silence. Almost immediately everyone went quiet, waiting for what he had to say next.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is our final week of Muggle Month. Hope you are all having fun..."

Sighs, groans and laughter were heard among the Great Hall, obviously everyone had mixed feelings.

"...so let me get on and tell you that the next week will be known as 'Muggle Musical Arts..." people now sat up in their chairs, some whispered to their friends and others sat and listened carefully; "...this week you are allowed to choose your partners – if any – and you are to make a musical show of one song only. You are allowed to sing or dance, or both. I only have one rule for this week, other than not to use any magic..."

Hermione listened.

Draco listened.

"...have fun." Dumbledore said and winked at his students.

- Short chapter, I know! But more to follow :-) Review, review, review!!! Next chapter will be up by the 1st of July :-) -


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me (also in this chapter I use lyrics of songs, but I include the artist's names alongside it. If you don't know the songs, google them – you'll know them if you hear them :-) )

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 29**

Students were all over the place; singing their favourite songs, dancing in odd ways (one Hufflepuff almost tripping over Professor Flitwick) and just talking excitedly about what they were planning on doing.

"Too bad Pansy isn't here; she would've loved this assignment." Blaise said in a little bit of a guilty voice, but Draco didn't hear him, he had already done his well-practiced skill of disappearing when nobody noticed and miraculously made his way to Hermione Granger who he had quickly gripped and cornered next to a Gargoyle where they could not be seen.

"Malfoy!" she said, giggling a little in shock.

"Do you honestly still get surprised when I corner you, woman?"

Hermione grinned; "No, not really."

Draco laughed; "You know the story of Hansel and Gretel?"

"Uhm...yes..." she said with a frown.

"I'll be leaving magical bread crumbs from here to a secret hiding spot in the forbidden forest that only you will be able to see... I'll have a surprise waiting for you..."

"Magical bread crumbs? But we can't use any mag..."

"I know. I did my research. Magical bread crumbs can't be detected, the magic is too weak." He winked at her. "Don't let me down." He pecked her on the cheek and almost like a snake, he slithered out of the hiding spot and away he went, undetected.

Not long afterwards, Hermione made her way out from behind the Gargoyle and spotted little pieces of bread glowing green on the ground. She walked casually past a few giggling girls and kept on walking, the breadcrumbs heading towards the forbidden forest. She looked behind her to make sure that she had not been seen and when she looked back, the breadcrumbs in front of her glowed a deep shade of green, still as if glow-in-the-dark, but magnified.

She walked a little longer until she found a spot she had never seen before.

Deep in the forest, from what Hermione could gather was a round piece of open land filled with only melting snow and lots of brown leaves, but it was glowing green all over that spot and she could tell that that was her destination.

She moved closer and closer and when she got there, she was once again speechless.

Lanterns with green candles inside them were floating above the air, easily millions of them just hanging from the sky shining like stars. Underneath the lanterns was a big blanket with a tartan print on it and Draco Malfoy was lying on it, staring at her like she had been the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life.

Hermione smiled. It seemed like such a simple little thing, it was just him lying on a blanket with flying lanterns around him, but to her it felt like the most special thing in the world, especially because it came from the most unexpected person in the world.

"Can I tell you something about magic lanterns...?" he asked as she gazed at him from a distance.

She didn't answer him, but by the way she cocked her head, he knew he should tell her.

"If you answer each of my questions truthfully, they each have a present for you..."

Hermione looked down at the ground and smiled to herself. Of course! They were Willing Lanterns, the types only the elite could afford, ones that were very expensive, but you could will them to give you anything your heart desired, material things only, of course.

She still stayed where she was and looked back at Draco.

"Do you regret giving me your virginity that night?" he asked.

Hermione's face froze before she spoke; "Under the circumstances...yes..." Draco said nothing and just looked at the ground, listening; "but because it was with you... no."

As Hermione said that a lantern made its way above her and cracked open. Next thing she knew, she was holding a bright red rose in her hand as she watched the lantern turn to dust and fall across the grass.

She smiled and walked closer to Draco who was now grinning back at her.

Hermione sat next to him on the blanket, but as she did so, they heard a cracking noise in the distance. Draco gasped and suddenly checked behind him.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, alarmed.

Draco shook his head, like he was telling himself he was being ridiculous and turned back to Hermione. "You know you mean the world to me, right?" he said, smiling again.

She nodded happily and another lantern cracked open above her, leaving a box of Turkish-delight chocolates on her lap.

"If I...?" another crack and Draco jumped again at the noise.

"Draco, are you alright?"

"Yes...yes I'm fine." He said quickly, the asked in a whisper; "If I told you there was a way for us to be together without anyone finding out about us, would you go along with it?"

Hermione stalled and as she did this, Draco jumped at another crack that was coming closer.

"Draco, are you scared someone's going to find us here?" she asked, suddenly cross with his paranoia.

He sighed.

"I knew it...and the answer is no Draco, I can't hide my love for you." She said a little more abruptly.

"But Hermione..."

"Save it Malfoy!" she said and started to charge back out of the woods, but before she was out of sight she saw something behind a rock and shook her head. "It was a squirrel, a bloody squirrel!" she snapped and pointed at the said squirrel behind the rock and marched back out of the woods.

Draco felt like a fool.

He had never loved anyone before, why did he have to love such an arrogant girl?

Why was he so paranoid anyway?

He got up and walked to the rock, indeed there was a little squirrel nibbling on an acorn looking at him as if it was mocking him before it ran back into the woods again.

Draco let out an agitated growl and kicked the leaves underneath him. He had to do something to fix everything, he couldn't mess up again!

* * * * * * *

"What's the mat-"

"Nothing!" Hermione yelled at a taken-aback Ron who was sitting at a table listening to music on his own before storming into the girls' dormitories.

She slammed the door behind her as she made her way to her bed.

"What the bloody hell got into _your_ knickers?" asked Ginny who was innocently having a chat to Lavender Brown about an article in a magazine before Hermione's appearance.

"Men! Boys! The male species got into _my _knickers!" she said angrily but stopped when she realised what she was saying; "I mean...well you know what I mean!"

Ginny and Lavender giggled and Hermione looked a little embarrassed.

"Do a song about it with me." Ginny suggested as she grabbed Lavender's magazine from under her nose to show Hermione.

Hermione took the magazine from Ginny's hands slowly while giving Ginny a curious look. She then looked at the article that was all about legendary songs and who made them.

The one that was highlighted was a song called I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor.

"You have _got_ to be joking..." she said with a slight giggle in her tone.

"Oh no...I'm planning on dragging the boys into this too."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah... good luck with that." She winked at Ginny who looked quite sure of herself.

* * * * * * *

It was as if the new theme had brought some sort of happiness to Hogwarts and you could hear singing wherever you walked in the school. For the first time in a while, Hogwarts seemed like it was at peace and that everyone had chosen to either ignore their enemies or just to deal with them.

"You're joking?" asked George, arms folded as he gazed shockingly at his little sister.

"Not at all!" said Ginny, smiling widely.

"You don't expect us to sing this, do you?" asked Fred.

"Yes Fred, and yes George. I do and you will."

Hermione giggled. "Ginny and I were talking and we think you would look good in a pair of tutu's doing it too. Wouldn't that be a brilliant idea?"

The boys gasped!

"Kidding!" the girls said in unison and laughed at their shocked expressions.

"Sorry to burst your bubble girls..." said a nervous Harry who was standing close to a tree as they were all standing in the Transfiguration Courtyard "...but Ron and I already planned something else."

Ginny raised her shoulders. "No matter, we only need twins for this particular show." She said and smiled slyly at her twin brothers.

"Oh no..." the Weasly twins said in unison in a soft whisper.

Hermione smiled at them and put an arm over each one's shoulder. "It'll be great fun, I promise!"

They looked at each other behind Hermione's head and pulled faces that implied that they were only expecting a disaster.

Draco loathed her arms around them. He was sure she saw him in the distance. He could have been paranoid and he was sure he was – but it just felt like she was trying to do everything in spite. Sort of to show him what he was missing by not wanting to brag about being together. Draco couldn't bare to look at Hermione anymore and just listened to Blaise's useless ideas.

"What's that song called again...?" Blaise asked, trying hard to get to the tune of a song, then without warning it was like a false canary just burst out of his mouth as he began to sing; "_I don't wanna work today, maybe I just wanna stay... just take it easy 'coz there's no stress..." _

Some girls stopped and turned to face him. When he realised they were looking he stopped and looked a little embarrassed.

"Nice one, Blaise." said Draco, seeing the girls giggling.

"Bloody brilliant!" Goyle said in awe. Crabbe was still not speaking to Draco and avoided conversation at all costs.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, Malfoy! Be a sport for once." Blaise said, seeing how Draco eyeballed the situation.

"No thanks, I'd rather bath in lava..." he said and got up.

"Or make out with a mudblood?" Blaise rubbed salt in the wound again, but Draco ignored him for once as he walked away. He knew there would be no point in arguing.

He walked back to the common room and on the couch he saw an old acoustic guitar just lying there. He examined it. It was really old and it looked like it hadn't been looked after much as it had little chips all over it. Draco was about to get closer to it when a blonde girl walked up to it with a pen in her mouth and notes in her hand. She clutched the guitar and put her notes down –not noticing Draco – and started playing something fast and upbeat, the pen still hanging from her mouth.

Draco grabbed a chair from behind him, swung his legs around it and sat with the headrest in front of him. He listened as she played a song that could easily be an old Beatles song with a faster, more modern beat. Then it hit him.

He could always get a house elf to bring _his_ acoustic guitar.

Draco knew he had some thinking to do before he could use his guitar on Saturday though... he knew that if he was to play it, it would have to involve Hermione being his muse...

- I love you all for reviewing and for making me your favourite author, and making this your favourite story. You guys inflate my ego to no return :-) please keep reviewing, because all your reviews inspire me to carry on. New chapter will be up by July 12th -


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me (also in this chapter I use lyrics of songs, but I include the artist's names alongside it. If you don't know the songs, google them – you'll know them if you hear them :-) )

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 30**

That week it snowed so much outside that the snow literally closed the doors or Hogwarts off one night, keeping all the students locked inside the castle and because Magic was forbidden, none of the teachers were able to do anything about it.

It didn't faze many students though, all of them were too busy practicing their performances for the Muggle Musical Arts show that Professor Dumbledore had arranged for that Saturday.

Hermione and the twins had a hard time practicing though, because every time they had practice Ginny would go missing or would ask to be excused to go to the bathroom, only to arrive half an hour later smiling like a buffoon.

"Where have you _been_?" asked an agitated Fred.

"In the bathroom." She said quickly.

"Why'd you take so long? You fall in?" asked George.

Ginny rolled her eyes and they practiced again.

Harry and Ron were practicing a dance that made them look like a pair of buffoons, but not many paid attention to them, because when they did, the boys just stopped and looked embarrassed and everyone was wondering how they were going to make it when they do it in front of a crowd!

Back in the Slytherin common room; Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were adamant their spoof of a song would up their popularity stakes, but also had a blast making complete fools of themselves, much to the amusement of a couple of Slytherin girls.

Crabbe winked at a nearby girl who was laughing at them.

"Ew..." she said in disgust and quickly scattered.

Blaise and Goyle cracked up and when Crabbe clenched his fat fist at them, they quickly stopped.

"Anyway, got something to do." Blaise said off he went. Not the first time he did it either.

It was already Wednesday when Draco was sitting under a tree near the lake, looking out at the sunset. He missed dinner everyday since Sunday, because he knew he couldn't bear looking into Hermione's beautiful face without speaking to her. The only exception of food he had gotten was ordering his house elf to steal some breakfast from the Slytherin table for him in the mornings.

He was panicking; he had looked on his laptop to find the perfect song to play – anything that had the right message for her. He even went as far as to search her mother on the internet - who apparently was a well-known doctor – and figured out by an interview she did a few years back with a weekly newspaper that her favourite musician was someone named Roxette, but even though he had downloaded and listened to every song ever made by that artist, nothing had the message he was trying to send out. But what had?? He wanted to tell her that he doesn't care about his father finding out about him dating somebody that isn't pure-blood; he wanted to tell her that even though his life could be at risk, it wouldn't be worse than living without her. Not even the Romeo and Juliet soundtrack could have had a song that dramatic!

Draco pushed his hair back in frustration and watched how a strange pink bird-like fish jumped out of the lake and back in, making a funny dove-like sound as it disappeared. He looked at the sunset again. Nothing could have been more perfect than to hold her in his arms, watching the sun go down.

He looked back at his laptop and then he found it. After days of searching, he found the song with the lyrics that could say exactly what he needed them to say.

* * * * * * *

It was odd, normally he would try and see her, but now he was avoiding her like the plague. Not even coming down for breakfast, lunch or supper. Hermione was getting worried.

"Am I the only one that's noticed Malfoy not coming to eat at all?"

Ginny frowned at Hermione, one of Ginny's rare appearances with the group.

Ron, Harry, Ginny and the twins looked up and sure enough – he was nowhere to be seen.

"Almost the entire week now. It's Thursday already!"

"So? Who cares?" asked Ron. Harry looked at her sceptically.

"I do!" she cried.

The whole Gryffindor table looked at her with frowns.

"I mean..." she said, noticing the stares "...it's not normal...for _anyone_. That's all."

"Maybe he's sick." Ginny quickly said, trying to get attention off of Hermione and apparently it worked because Ron was startled to have only noticed his sister sitting at the table now.

"Where did you come from?!" he cried.

"Shhhh!" hushed the twins.

"Fancy seeing you here." said Harry, also a bit annoyed with Ginny's disappearances at the dinner table as well as hearing about her disappearing from practice.

"Oh very funny... you know what? I'll just leave then!"

"Fine!" cried all the Weasly boys together.

Thursday and Friday came, and still nothing from Draco. Hermione decided to put all her energy into the performance and forget that Draco Malfoy ever existed and it was surprisingly easy – out of sight, out of mind as they say.

The only thing that was still bothering her and the twins was Ginny being late for every practice.

"I had things to do alright!" she snapped and turned the small radio on. They practiced and started singing their lines in the middle of the Transfiguration Courtyard.

Draco was only seen in the dorms at midnight and he was gone again by the time anyone in the Slytherin house had woken up – except Saturday morning...

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you up to?" Blaise asked, smacking Draco on his shoulder. "Haven't seen you in days!"

After slowly waking up, Draco grinned at his confused friend. "Perfection takes lots of practice my friend..." he said sleepily.

"Practice? So you mean to tell me you've actually been doing something?"

"That's what I'm saying Zabini..." he said and sat up "...and it's going to change my life forever."

-A special treat guys! The next chapter will be the last one! I can't wait for you guys to see the end!!! So EXCITED! Please review?! -


	31. Chapter 31

**The Last chapter!!!**

**A/N** This is my first whole story, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! It 's very helpful! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some of the potions and spells are made up by me (also in this chapter I use lyrics of songs, but I include the artist's names alongside it. If you don't know the songs, google them – you'll know them if you hear them :-) )

**The Irresistibility Potion**

**Chapter 31**

"Ginny!" Hermione called running around in the castle looking for Ginny who had yet again disappeared. "Ginny!"

Ginny walked out of the girls' bathroom quite placidly, hardly noticing Hermione.

"Ginny Weasly!"

Ginny jumped when she saw Hermione standing with her arms folded.

"I was on my way!" she quickly said, panicking.

"It's Saturday already, you can't be late for today – we have dress rehearsal and everything! The boys are getting cold feet too; I need you to talk to them."

Ginny dropped her head in her hands. "I knew this was going to happen. Those boys only want to do things that will benefit themselves!"

Hermione laughed; "Speak for yourself! Where have you been going this whole week? Fess up Ginny..."

Ginny grinned; "You'll see soon enough..." she winked and walked ahead of Hermione to their dorm.

* * * * * * *

That morning it was like a tornado of colours, sequins and metallics hit Hogwarts! Dress rehearsals were in full swing as they were all preparing for their shows that would start at 10am. The parents of students were invited via owl and were given specific step-by-step instructions on how to avoid using any magic on the school grounds.

"It's all so silly Arthur, we're witches and wizards for Patty's sakes!" complained Molly Weasley when they arrived at the school along with Bill and Fleur. "I zink eet is amazing! Such a luffly experience!" exclaimed Fleur in her French accent.

Molly rolled her eyes and spotted Ginny who ran up to her mother and gave her a hug.

"So glad you could come mum, dad!" she smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Gin. Hope your brothers put in a lot of effort in supporting the muggle community's musical arts – they know very well how much I love muggle music!" Mr Weasley told her.

"I know Fred and George will be great, but I haven't seen Ron in ages! Harry and him are working on something secret."

"Something secret? I..." said Mrs Weasley, looking distraught at her husband "...I don't think I like the sound of that Arthur! Not at all! You know what those boys get up to when they're alone!"

Mr Weasley sighed. "I'm sure they're not up to anything boisterous Molly, they're at school after all."

It was odd to see The Great Hall look like a school hall you would normally see in American musicals with lights instead of stars covering the ceiling, silly decorations instead of all the ghosts and a massive stage upfront for all to see.

It was just past 10am when Professor McGonagall announced the first act. The first act was Ginny, Hermione and the twins. "Glad to see you didn't miss this one Gin!" George said, genuinely excited.

Ginny giggled and they made their way onto the stage behind the curtain.

Hermione inhaled. "Nervous?" she asked Ginny who smiled back. "Not yet!"

The curtain opened and Hermione froze when she saw all the students and parents gazing up at them in their little green dresses and Fred and George's black suits. Ginny winked at Fred who pushed play on the computer behind them that projected flashing lights on a big screen behind them.

A loud screeching noise came from the computer before it started playing the song making everyone grab their ears!

Hermione swallowed hard and started moving her hips to the beat in an old Supremes kind of way, following Ginny's lead as she did this.

"At first I was afraid, I was petrified! Kept thinking I could never live without you

by my side. But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong..." Ginny sang...

"... I grew strong, I learnt how to carry on..." sang Hermione.

They all sang together;

"And so you're back, from outer space, I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face. I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key, if I had known for just one second you'd be back to follow me..."

Not long after, the people in the audience started singing along and enjoying this Gloria Gaynor classic that was sung and performed quite well by the 4 Gryffindor students! Hermione started smiling and dancing and enjoying herself with Ginny, Fred and George who did quite a fantastic job singing and dancing at the same time together! They even had the audience clapping enthusiastically when they finished.

Hermione laughed in excitement and she saw in the corner of her eye Draco standing in a far corner, smiling at her, clapping too.

She smiled back and eventually made her way off of the stage with Ginny.

Ginny burst out in excited screams and hugged Hermione who stood still and hugged her back. "Bloody magnificent!" Ginny cried and disappeared.

"Great job, Granger!" said Fred and George in unison as they approached her.

"Thanks, you too!" she smiled at them.

"Next we have 3 absolutely ravishing ladies who call themselves _Destiny's Witches_..." said Professor McGonagall, frowning at what she had just read "...with _Single Ladies_...?" she asked and looked at them (Padma, Romilda and Pavarti) and shook her head.

Sure enough, when Professor McGonagall went off the stage the three braced the stage in skin-tight black leotards and black tights. Romilda grabbed the microphone before heading for the computer. "We thought it was quite unfair that a certain girl couldn't enjoy the best part of Muggle Month, so we invited her to join us via webcam." She said and pressed a button and on came a picture of Pansy Parkinson on the huge screen behind them, she was also in her leotard and tights.

"Parkinson? I didn't even know they were friends with her!" said George, shocked.

Hermione smiled. She was beyond happy that Pansy could do it too!

Then the song by Beyonce Knowles started playing in the background and the 4 girls did the exact same routine in the music video and also received a loud applause from the crowd at the end of their routine.

Harry and Ron weren't so lucky though, they did some sort of New Zealand "Hakka" to Black Eyed Peas' Boom Boom Pow and Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle tried their damndest to be funny while doing their version of I don't Wanna Work Today by Laurent Wolf which was distracted by their silver futuristic-looking outfits and to say the least, it wasn't received well – especially when Seamus Finnigan threw them with an apple, only to receive a black eye from Blaise at the interval.

"Well he asked for it." said Ron, sipping on a beverage as he watched Blaise chase after a bruised Seamus.

Nobody said anything, just observed.

"Where's Ginny?" Mrs Weasley asked while they were standing around, waiting for Professor McGonagall to announce the end of the interval.

"I'm starting to hear and echo..." said Fred who rolled his eyes.

"You don't say..." said George.

"Come now boys, where's your sister?" Molly repeated.

"That's just it Mrs Weasley," said Hermione "she's been disappearing all week and we never know where she is."

"That's odd, that's not like my Ginny!" said Mr Weasley, grovelling a hotdog, resembling Ron a bit.

"Good lord, you really are your father's son Ronald." Mrs Weasley said, disgusted by her husband's animalistic behaviour. "Anyway, well done everyone! You all did a marvellous job!" she praised and hugged Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Hermione in one big hug.

Just then, the announcement was made for everyone to take their seats again in the Great Hall.

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Draco again, his grin sent shivers up her spine and something just let her know how in love she was. She thought of his gaze, his piercing grey eyes and how empty they looked when they weren't together. She bit her lip, if only there was a way for them to be together and for him to swallow his pride and give her public displays of affection, or even to just say that they were together and hug her in front of his friends... it seemed simple, but it was all she wanted and she couldn't have it.

* * * * * * *

Draco strummed his guitar one last time as he sat in the common room. It was empty because everybody was in the Great Hall, apparently there were a few acts before his, so he had time to think about what he was going to do and how he was going to do it. It was strange for him to grasp that one girl could make him feel like he could fly... only one girl could make him feel invincible... it would normally make him feel disgusted for being so gushy, but that was the thing with her, all she did was make him feel like everything was right – even though he knew if anyone had to find out he'd be disowned forever.

He got up and put his acoustic guitar in his guitar case and strapped it over his shoulder. He was just wearing pale-blue jeans, a light green T-shirt and his hair was slightly messy. He looked like a less grungy version of Kurt Cobain, but not intentionally.

He walked out of the common room and made his way to the Great Hall where he was met with the most shocking sight of his life!

Up on the stage was Blaise singing an old 80's classic; How do you do? By Roxette.

"I see you comb your hair, and give me that grin, it's making me spin now, spinning within. Before I melt like snow... I say hello, how do you do?"

Then, out of the blue, a girl's voice echoed in the back "How do you do...?"

He carried on as if nothing was happening; "I love the way you undress now, baby begin, do your caress honey my heart's in a mess... I love your blue-eyed voice like tiny tim shines though... How do you do?"

Then the shocker.

Ginny Weasley came out and jumped on Blaise and belted out;

"How do you do, do you do,

the things that you do?

No one I know could ever keep up with you!

How do you do? Did it ever make sense to you to say bye?

Bye Bye!"

Blaise grinned and held her up, it was like a scene out of a movie the way those two were carrying on, on stage and everyone in the audience sat up, students, teachers and parents alike!

Blaise sang while looking into Ginny's eyes; "I see you in that chair, perfect skin... well how have you been baby, living in sin?

And I gotta know, if you say hello, how do you do?"

Draco frowned and his eyes spotted Hermione who was standing with her mouth wide open in shock. She still looked gorgeous, but Draco had to chuckle to himself.

He knew she was worth it.

She was worth all of it.

He made his was way behind the stage and wrote his name under Blaise and Ginny's names as the next performer and took a deep breath as he heard their song finish and the crowd going dead silent before applauding the pair on their awesome performance.

Professor McGonagall ran towards the paper Draco had just written on and grabbed it before running to the stage where Blaise and Ginny ran off, holding hands.

"Odd couple, aren't you?" Hermione giggled when she saw them run off.

"You'd better go behind the stage, your loverboy is going to perform now." said Ginny, ignoring Hermione's comment.

Hermione frowned but did what she was told and saw the perfect blonde-haired boy pull a stool onstage, sit on top of it, rest his leg and pulled a guitar out of a big leather bag before placing it ever-so-gently on his lap. He took another deep breath and scanned the hall, but he couldn't see Hermione who was standing in a corner close to him, watching him without him noticing.

"This is a song that I spent 2 days looking for on the internet. For two reasons; one was that I didn't know quite how to use the internet until this week..." he chuckled, so did the crowd; "...and the other was because none of the songs I found quite had the words I was looking for. I had to find a song that was going to tell a certain someone how much I cared for her, I needed a song that would tell her my life would be incomplete without her... but I also needed a song that wouldn't be too clichéd. I stumbled upon this song thinking about her, which isn't really that unusual because all I can think of is her..." he said and smiled down at the ground. "Anyway... this is the song I dedicate to the girl who makes all the impossible seem possible."

With that, Draco Malfoy strummed his acoustic guitar and sang softly as he thought of Hermione smiling up at him, which she was doing with a tear in her eye...

"And I'd give up forever to touch you…

'Cuz I know that you feel me somehow,

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be…

…And I don't want to go home right now"

"And all I can taste is this moment,

And all I can breathe is your life,

'Cuz sooner or later it's over…

I just don't want to miss you tonight"

"And I don't want the world to see me,

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand!

When everything's made to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am!"

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,

Or the moment of truth in your eyes,

When everything feels like the movies,

Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive."

"And I don't want the world to see me,

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand!

When everything's made to be broken…

I just want you to know who I am!"

"And I don't want the world to see me,

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand!

When everything's made to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am!"

"And I don't want the world to see me,

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand!

When everything's made to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am!"

"I just want you to know who I am…

I just want you to know who I am…

I just want you to know who I am…"

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes after singing Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls and his instinct just told him to look to his left, where he saw a teared-up Hermione standing still, gazing at him.

"I'm in love with you, Hermione Granger." He finally said.

Gasps were heard all over the entire hall and everyone dropped what they were holding!

Hermione saw it as her que to run up to him!

He got up and placed his guitar on the floor and picked her up as she ran into his arms… She kissed him passionately with tears running down her cheeks, flooding his face. His eyes watering too.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy!" she cried, loud enough for the entire hall to hear…

That day the winners of Muggle Musical Arts were Blaise and Ginny, but the real winners were Draco and Hermione who discovered that it wasn't the end…

But only the beginning…

- So that's it folks! A few twists and turns and my story's done. I'm going to be working on a real novel for a while before returning to but I will definitely be adding some one-shots to keep you guys happy! I'll definitely miss all the awesome reviews and being told I'm someone's favourite author :-) but never fear; I WILL be back! Please review for the last time for me?

Have an awesome one guys! Oh and if you wanna follow me on twitter that'd also be awesome! /MarindaLiza Mwah! -


End file.
